Love Hater
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Luka masa kecil membuat Sakura menjadi gadis pembenci cinta, hidup dalam dunianya yang keras & sendiri. Kakashi, seseorang dari masa lalunya datang untuk merubah pandangan gadis itu, Menunjukkan cinta dihatinya dalam usaha memperbaiki kesalahan. lastchaps
1. Prologue

WEW Lhyn kembali ke KAKASAKU, tapi ini baru prolog, tuk chaps selanjutnya bakal Lhyn garap setelah 2 squel yang jadi utang lhyn selesei…..

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, parah, typos menjamur, dll yang bikin fic inijauhdari kata sempurna. Segala saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan

Dedicated to : My lovely Sista Awan Hitam. Karna Viruss darinya lah Lhyn begitu cinta KAKASAKU!

Prolog

.

"Kenapa Kau menangis?" Gadis kecil berambut pink itu mendongak, iris emerald itu sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok lain didepannya. Dia mengerjap pelan, membiarkan emeraldnya menyisih dari butiran air mata. "Si-siapa Kau? Mau apa Kau kemari? mau mengejekku juga?" Tanyanya dalam suara jenuh penuh intimidasi yang dipaksakan.

Gadis kecil itu menggigil, dan semakin menekuk lututnya dan semakin meringkuk kaku dibawah pohon maple yang melindunginya dari cercaan-cercaan air hujan yang menyayat kulitnya, satu rasa dingin yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya teman disaat dia merasa kesepian. "Pergi!" Katanya tanpa minat, lalu kembali membungkuk menggantikan scene anak lelaki berambut perak yang tubuh basahnya menjulang tinggi didepannya dengan tanah berumput becek dibawahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berniat mengejekmu. Namaku Kakashi, siapa namamu?" Usianya baru sekitar sepuluh tahun, usia yang terlalu kecil untuk mengartikan rasa sakit yang menganggu hatinya melihat gadis kecil itu meringkuk disana? Dua mata onyxnya mengernyit saat gadis itu tak memberi tanggapan atas pertanyaannya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat tubuh ringkuh itu menggelung lemah disana. Kakashi melepas jaket hitam pemberian ibunya, dan memakaikannya dikepala pink gadis itu, mengerudunginya, sedikit menghalau tetesan-tetesan yang terus mencerca.

Dia mendongak, menatap penuh kebencian pada iris onyx yang menyipit didepannya. "Pergi Kau!" Tangkisnya, melempar jaket hitam yang menyampir dikepalanya. Emeraldnya berkilat penuh amarah. "Aku tahu Kau hanya ingin mengejeku. Memangnya apa salahnya kalau rambutku berwarna pink? Apa salahnya kalau jidatku lebar? Kenapa kalian selalu mengejekku?" Gadis itu berteriak keras, seolah berusaha mengalahkan deru hujan disekitarnya.

Tampak bersabar, Kakashi memungut jaketnya dari atas tanah berumput yang tergenang air, membersihkannya sedikit dan kembali mengerudungkannya diatas kepala pink gadis itu seraya berkata; "Tidak ada yang salah dengan warna pink, Aku suka warna pink, pink itu manis, lembut, indah seperti bunga Sakura, juga warna yang melambangkan cinta." Kata pria kecil berambut perak itu spontan tanpa tahu dari mana dia belajar kata-kata itu, hanya terlintas begitu saja saat mata onyxnya memandang helaian rambut pink yang jatuh kusut karena hujan. "Siapa namamu?" Dia kembali bertanya dan kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan gadis kecil itu dan menawarkan senyum tulus yang mengembang tanpa rencana dibibirnya.

Gadis itu tampak membatu, pandangan emeraldnya tampak berusaha keras mencerna segala keadaan disekitarnya. "Sa-Sakura." Gadis kecil itu terdengar gugup, namun menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi dengan ragu. "Kau tidak akan mengejekku seperti mereka?" Tanyanya polos.

Kakashi mengangguk. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menariknya dengan ragu, ada satu rasa aneh, tangan gadis itu terasa hangat meski tubuhnya tengah mengigil. Sentuhan tangan itu juga serta merta membuat dadanya bergetar dalam kehangatan yang nyaman. Dia tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku tidak akan mengejekmu, aku janji. Memangnya siapa yang mengejekmu?"

"Semua anak-anak panti, mereka bilang rambutku aneh dan jidatku lebar, mereka membenciku, mereka tidak mau berteman denganku, mereka bil—"

"Aku mau jadi temanmu." Kata Kakashi cepat, mencegah air mata kembali mengalir dari mata emerald yang terlihat indah dimatanya.

"Be-benarkah?" Gadis itu tergagap, namun senyum bahagia segera terlukis dibibir mungilnya. Dalam usianya yang baru menginjak empat tahun, Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti arti kenyamanan yang tiba-tiba muncul saat menatap iris onyx itu, tidak mengerti rasa hangat yang memenuhi hatinya meski guyuran hujan masih menikam kulit putihnya, yang dia mengerti hanya, bahwa dia tak lagi sendirian sekarang.

Dia punya teman.

.

.

.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi berteriak keras, kaki-kaki kurusnya berlari cepat menyusuri koridor kosong rumah utara dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. "SAKURA!" Dia berteriak semakin keras. Perasaan cemasnya kini berganti rasa takut. Senja mulai meninggalkan bumi dan angin dingin perlahan datang bersama butir-butir kecil pembawa beku dari langit.

" SAAKUURAA!" Dia mulai menggemakan jeritan putus asa.

Seluruh bagian hingga ke sudut tersudut dari panti ini telah dijelajahinya bersama seluruh pengurus panti lain. Tidak ada yang melihat Sakura sejak makan siang tadi, tak ada yang melihatnya sejak gadis itu bertengkar dengan Karin dan Tayuya, dan hingga sekarang gadis kecil itu belum terlihat.

Lelehan hangat mulai memenuhi sudut mata pria kecil itu. Semua ini salahnya, seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Sakura, tidak membiarkan mereka kembali mengejeknya, setelah tak ada yang mengejeknya lagi setahun ini, seharusnya dia terus ada disamping gadis itu, menjaganya, melindunginya dan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengejeknya, bukan meninggalkannya tanpa perlindungan seperti tadi…

"SAAKURAAAA KAU DIMANA? INI AKU… KAKASHI!" Dia berteriak putus asa.

Bahkan dibawah pohon maple tempat biasanya gadis itu termenung sendiri pun tak ada, dikolong tempat tidurnya yang sering menjadi tempat gadis itu bersembunyi juga tak ada, dikamar mandi yang biasanya menjadi tempat gadis itu menangis diam-diam saat merasa iri pada anak yang mendapat orang tua angkat pun, tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Kakashi berhenti melangkah, rasanya sia-sia bila dia meneruskan melangkah dikoridor yang jelas-jelas kosong itu, tubuhnya mulai terasa gemetar ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau Sakura benar-benar hilang? Atau kalau gadis itu terkurung disuatu tempat dan tak bisa keluar? Bagaimana kalau Sakura—

"Kakashi!" Kakashi segera berbalik saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakangnya. "Kakashi!" Bunda Tsunade, salah satu Bunda yang menjadi pengurus panti asuhan ini berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Bunda?" Tanya Kakashi sopan, tanpa menghilangkan nada khawatir dalam getar suaranya.

"Shizune menemukan Sakura diatap diatas ruang makan, Ka—"

Belum selesai wanita berambut pirang itu bicara, Kakashi telah melesat menuju halaman samping timur panti asuhan itu. Hujan telah mengantikan rintik-rintik gerimis yang membekukan, membuat rambut peraknya yang berdiri tegak langsung luruh terkena basah dinginnya air langit.

Setibanya ditempat itu Kakashi mulai kembali mencari. Dan tanpa pemikiran yang lebih panjang, kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai memanjat pohon ash besar yang dahannya mencapai atap bangunan itu. Licin dan dingin, bahkan goresan-goresan kasar batang pohon itu mulai melukai warna putih kulitnya, namun dia tak peduli. Dia memanjat, perlahan dan semakin tinggi hingga sosok gadis kecil itu dapat dilihatnya. Duduk menekuk lutut dan memunggunginya, gemetar kecil dan meringkuk basah.

Sama sekali tak menghiraukan kemungkinan terjatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter, tergelincir atau segala hal sepele lainnya, Kakashi melompat dari dahan ash kearah atap bangunan itu.

"Mau apa Kau kesini?" Suara gemetar gadis itu terdengar begitu Kakashi menginjakkan kakinya secara mendadak diatap ruang makan panti asuhan itu.

"Ayo turun." Kata Kakashi, suaranya bergetar, bukan karena kedinginan seperti gadis itu, tapi karena rasa tak nyaman yang muncul saat melihat tubuh kecil itu kembali meringkuk menekuk lutut, kedinginan dan menenggelamkan kepala pinknya dalam lipatan tangan kecilnya, seperti dulu, dulu saat pertamakali dia melihat gadis itu.

"Kenapa Kau tidak pergi saja seperti mereka?" Sinis Sakura, masih dalam suara gemetar kedinginan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau tidak bersamamu, Sak—"

"Bohong! Tadi Kau pergi, nanti juga pasti Kau akan pergi seperti tadi, Kau akan meniggalkanku saat ada yang mengadopsimu nanti, Kau akan pergi sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Karin dan Tayuya… Kau akan pergi!" Gadis itu mengisak-isak keras, berusaha mati-matian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tadi aku harus pergi karena bunda Tsunade memintaku untuk—"

"Jadi benar Kau juga akan pergi? KAU JAHAT!" Sakura berteriak keras, kali ini dia mendongak dan berbalik memandang mata onyx yang terlihat bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Jangan menangis lagi, aku janji padamu kalau aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi darimu!" Kata Kakashi sedikit keras, mencoba mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok didepannya

"KAU AKAN PERGI! ORANG TUA-ORANG TUA ANGKAT ITU PASTI AKAN MEMBAWAMU PERGI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI SAKURA, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI!" Teriak Kakashi putus asa, tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram pundak gadis itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi?" Tanya Sakura, mencoba memastikan kesungguhan kalimat Kakashi.

Emerald Sakura gemetar dalam ketakutan, gadis itu memang benar-benar takut, rasanya benar-benar takut saat mendengar Karin mengatakan bahwa Kakashi akan pergi meninggalkannya, rasanya benar-benar mengerikan membayangkan Kakashi hilang dari sisinya, membiarkannya kembali merasa sendirian, kembali merasakan kesepian dalam hatinya.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar semakin kencang, namun kali ini bukan karena kedinginan dan ketakutan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan karena rasa hangat yang mengalir lembut dari pelukan Kakashi yang menenangkannya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Kakashi, bagian tertinggi dari tubuh Kakashi yang dapat dicapainya.

"Kau janji?"

"Iya, Sakura. Aku berjanji, jangan menangis lagi, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

"Sa-Sakura A-aku minta maaf…" Kakashi tergagap, entah bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskannya pada Sakura, gadis itu menatapnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, penuh dengan kekecewaan, dan Kakashi dapat merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. "Sakura." Dia mencoba melangkah maju, namun gadis itu juga bergerak mundur, mempertahankan jarak yang ada diantara mereka.

Cairan hangat dari matanya kembali meleleh, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Sakura… ayahnya datang, ayahnya sendiri yang datang menjemputnya, ayah yang dia pikir tak akan pernah lagi mengingat keberadaannya dan keberadaan ibunya yang kini terbaring dibawah pualam putih. Dia datang dan meminta maaf, impian ibunya… melihat Kakashi bersama dengan ayahnya akan terwujud, tapi… bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Sakura?

Langit yang sebelumnya cerah, secara mendadak menggelap dan kemudian kembali mencurahkan satu pelengkap yang selalu ada disaat gadis itu menagis. Hujan merinai, membentuk tirai-tirai tipis yang seakan menjadi dinding pemisah bagi keduanya.

"Saku-"

"PERGI PEMBOHONG!"

"Dia ayahku."

"TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Saku—"

"LUPAKAN AKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Gadis itu tidak berbohong, Kakashi tahu itu. Matanya, mata emerald yang selalu bersinar cerah kini membeku, terlihat hitam kelam penuh kebencian. Kebencian terhadapnya.

"Sakura…" dia kembali mencoba mendekat, dan gadis itu kembali mundur hingga posisinya kini terpojok diujung atap bangunan panti asuhan itu. "Jangan mundur lagi, Kau bisa jatuh, biarkan aku memelukmu." Kakashi kembali maju, dan Sakura tetap bergerak mundur…

"JANGAN HARAP!"

'Srakkk' Sebuah genteng terlepas dari rangkaiannya saat Sakura menginjak tepian atap itu. 'PRAK!' Terhempas ditanah dan pecah.

"SAKURAAAA!" Kakashi menjerit keras saat tubuh kecil itu mengikuti jejak genteng malang yang terjun bebas kebawah.

0prolog finish0

*ummm… Sakura? Tenang ajah, dia masih hidup kok, jatuh dari atap gag bakal bikin dia mati kan? *dichidori Kakashi* lagian kalo Sakura mati ceritanya gag bakal berlanjut n' Lhyn gag bakal punya kesempatan buat nyiksa Kakashi lagi *sekarang diraikiri Kakashi*…. Tapitapitapitapi….. gimana prolognya? Jadi…. Bolehkah Lhyn menulis kisahnya? Atau cukup prolog ajah yang sempat dipublis lalu dihapus?


	2. Love Never Change

Bales rifyu non login :

Blackpanda : yap lanjut!. Arigatou dah rifyu…

Thia2rh : Yaps! Ini apdet n' mereka udah dewasa. Makasih dah rifyu..

Yola-chan : Terimakasih Yola-chan… request'a Lhyn simpen y? tapi gag tau kapan, pokoknya nunggu smua fic utang Lhyn selese. Arigatou dah rifyu…

kakasaku : iyah kaga dihapus kok, n' ini lanjut… arigatou dah rifyu…

Give Thankx to :

Blackpanda, Hatake Liana, Kouro Ryuki, Thia2rh, Ayano Hatake, Kurosaki-kuchiki, Yola-chan, Hatake satoshi, Rizu Hatake-hime, Zie'rain-drizZle, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Nay Hatake, Hatake Ryuuki, Arisa-yuki-kyutsa, kakasaku, dei Hatake, thy anarchy 99

Warning : Gaje, aneh, parah, OOC, Typos tak termaafkan, kacau, bikin mual, dll yang bikin fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. so… Rifyu, saran. Kritik, concrit, flame dll. Selalu Lhyn terima

**Sedikit penjelasan : Umur Kakashi kecil 10 (sepuluh) tahun dan Sakura kecil 4 (empat) tahun, jadi jarak usia mereka 6 (enam) tahun, Kakashi tinggal di panti selama 1 (satu) tahun sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. 12 (dua belas) tahun kemudian Kakashi kembali. Jadi usia Kakashi dewasa adalah 23 (dua puluh tiga) tahun dan usia Sakura 17 (tujuh belas) tahun… Jelas?**

00Lhyn00

Aku meninggalkanmu Cinta…

Maafkan aku…

Aku kembali Cinta, untuk Mu…

Jangan berubah terlalu jauh Cinta,

Agar aku bisa mengenalimu.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Love Hater : Me (Lhyn Hatake)

0Lhyn- Love Hater -Lhyn0

Haruno, itu nama gadis yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dalam bus itu, berwajah cantik dengan segala proporsi terindah yang bisa kau bayangkan, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai lurus -alami bukan rebonding- hingga pinggang, sebuah topi army hijau tua menutupi puncak kepalanya, mata Emeraldnya memandang angkuh setiap apa yang ditangkap iris indah itu, rok sekolah SMAnya begitu mini hingga-hingga hampir tak menutupi paha putih mulusnya dan sebuah bot mini hitam bertali spagety memajang rapi kaki kecilnya. Sempurna dalam angkuhnya. Namun dari segala bentuk penampilan memikat gadis itu bukan sederet barisan panjang keindahan gadis itu yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ha-Haruno-san, semua orang memandangmu," ujar gadis indigo yang merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran berada di dekat seorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Hinata, seribu kali gadis itu lebih memilih mendekam dalam gudang gelap dan pengap sendirian dari pada berada disamping pusat perhatian.

"Biarkan saja," balas Sakura cuek dan kembali menghisap batang rokok mild yang terapit diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ha-Haruno-san…."

"Selesaikan saja tugas kelompok kita dengan cepat dan kau tak perlu berurusan lagi denganku, kau mengerti Hinata?" kata Sakura datar, mata Emeraldnya memandang tajam gadis indigo itu, membuat gadis itu semakin gemetaran.

"Ba-Baiklah Haruno-san," kata Hinata akhirnya, demi apapun, gadis indigo itu bersumpah tak akan pernah lagi berurusan dengan berandalan sekolah macam gadis itu. Dan dia juga berani bersumpah bahwa anggapan Neji itu menakutkan, salah.

"Baguslah," balas Sakura cepat dan seringgai liciknya segera terpampang diwajah cantik nan ayunya. "Selesaikan dan segera kumpulkan pada Asuma, kau mengerti Hinata?"

"I-Iya, Haruno-san."

Dan dengan senyum licik penuh kepuasan atas kemenangannya terpampang jelas diwajahnya, Sakura turun dari bus itu, langkahnya ringan menyusuri jalanan trotoar konoha yang lenggang oleh pejalan kaki.

Haruno Sakura. Kalau kau murid SMA 01 Konoha kau pasti akan mengenalnya, kalau kau seorang supir bus atau kerneknya kau juga akan mengenalnya, kalau kau seorang yang sering datang kepasar Konoha, kau juga akan mengenalnya, dan kalau kau seorang preman jalanan, maka siapa saja akan tahu kalau kau adalah temannya.

Terbiasa hidup dijalanan. Ngamen, tukang parkir, tukang angkut barang, tukan cuci piring, tukang pukul, hingga tukang copet adalah pekerjaan sampingannya selain menjadi pelajar. Selebihnya, dia hanya seorang gadis remaja SMA biasa yang suka bersenang-senang, tapi jangan berfikir bahwa dunia ini keras padannya karena dia sendirilah yang keras pada dirinya sendiri. Yah Sakura tidak suka memanjakan dirinya sendiri kecuali dalam sebuah bentuk kesenangan. Dan seperti itulah kesenangannya.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap sumber nada dingin itu berasal. Dan satu hal yang akan membuatmu iri padanya terdapat disana. Satu wajah dingin yang digilai kaum hawa, sebuah wajah kesempurnaan malaikat tertampan ada dalam bentuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihnya.

"Yah," jawab Sakura singkat, tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri pria berwajah pucat yang kini tengah duduk bersandar dipintu ferarri birunya.

Satu hal yang paling dibenci Sakura yaitu _'CINTA'_. Lihatlah bagaimana pria tampan luar biasa yang menjadi pujaan seluruh wanita itu rela menunggunya disini. Hanya karena cintalah pria itu mau merendahkan dirinya sendiri sedemikian rupa. Yah, hanya karena cintalah pemuda dengan harga diri tertinggi itu mau berlutut dibawah kaki seorang _'HARUNO'_. Jadi, jangan salahkan Sakura bila akhirnya dia menerima pernyataan pemuda itu setelah ke sekian kalinya. Hanya dengan bermodal _'Tak ada salahnya'_ Sakura menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya, sama sekali bukan karena _'Cinta'_.

"Antar aku pulang," kata Sakura datar, dan kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu.

"Kemana?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Panti."

Lihatlah bagaimana sang Casanova mampu membuang segala ego yang menjadi jati dirinya. "Hn," keangkuhan sosok Uchiha sama sekali tak berarti di sini, di hadapan gadis yang bahkan tak mengenal harga diri.

Dalam langkah ringan diatas botnya Sakura masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu, dan dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kecoklatan dari saku roknya. Membukanya dan tersenyum puas.

"Mencopet lagi, Haruno," suara datar itu tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan atau pernyataan, hanya sekedar gumaman tanpa makna.

"Sedikit pelajaran untuk orang yang bersuka rela menepuk pantatku," katanya sedikit menunjukkan senyum licik yang sesungguhnya terlihat jauh lebih memikat dari senyum manisnya. "Sasuke, kau sudah membeli semua daftarku bulan ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan uang hijau di depannya.

"Izumo akan mengantarkannya siang nanti. Bulan ini lebih sedikit, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Lima anak panti baru saja mendapat orang tua asuh bulan ini," kata Sakura, kali ini nadanya terdengar sedikit dibumbui kebencian dalam getarnya. Dan tampaknya Sasuke pun cukup pintar untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Orang tua, adalah hal lain yang tidak disukai gadis ini. Kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya lah yang membuangnya di bawah pohon maple di halaman samping panti asuhan membuatnya begitu membenci sosok itu, dan kenyataan bahwa tak ada satu pun orang tua asuh yang memungutnya, membuah hatinya benar-benar tak menginginkan kata itu ada didalamnya. Dia benci orang tua.

00Lhyn00

Detik jarum jam bergema dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan seluas lapangan bulu tangkis dengan tribune penonton yang mampu menampung seribu orang itu terdengar bisu. Klasik dan mewah yang bersatu dalam cahaya keemasan yang terpantul oleh dinding-dinding bercat kuning muda, jendela-jendela besar dengan tirai berbahan wol lembut dalam warna putih bersih tanpa setitik noda, lukisan-lukisan sang maestro yang selalu menjadi pujaan dizamannya, rak-rak berisi anggung-anggur khas negara-negara penghasil terbaiknya, hingga lampu-lampu kristal yang bergantung dalam cahaya di tengah ruangan.

Semuanya tampak bisu dalam pesona dua pria yang tengah duduk di atas sofa berukir indah yang konon dipesan langsung dari kota Jepara yang berada di sebuah negara tropis bernama Indonesia. Keterpautan usia di antara keduanya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi pendar keagungan dari keduanya.

Sosok yang berada dalam usia separuh abad tampak tenang, kacamata berbingkai platina yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya seakan mempertegas tatapan Onyx yang mampu menekuk lututkan segala seangkuhan di hadapannya. Rambut peraknya terpotong pendek rapi, dan tuxedo hitamnya tak tampak sedikitpun berkerut dalam posisi duduknya. Ketampanan dalam setiap pahatan wajah itu, kharisma dan kewibawaan yang terpancar serta kesan angkuh yang menyertainya berbalut menjadi satu dalam kesempurnaan sosok itu.

"Bisa kukatakan aku bangga padamu, Kakashi," suaranya terdengar berat, Onyxnya tampak meneliti setiap ekspresi sempurna dari sosok lain di depannya.

Tak dapat diketahui berapa usia sosok yang satunya karena hampir sebagian wajah pria itu tertutup masker hitam yang tampak ketat, sementara rambut perak yang berdiri menantang keagungan di kepalanya sama sekali tak dapat diandalkan. Hanya kedua bola mata berbeda warna yang menunjukkan kematangan yang bisa digunakan sebagai acuan bahwa sosok itu bukan lagi sosok anak-anak atau remaja. "Terima kasih, Ayah," jawabnya penuh kesopanan dan penghormatan dalam setiap katanya.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kusampaikan padamu, Kakashi," masih mencoba meneliti setiap ekspresi lawan bicaranya, Sakumo, mengangkat sedikit kacamatanya. "Setelah gelar master itu kau dapatkan, aku yakin kau telah benar-benar siap menjadi pemimpin seluruh Hatake corp. dan lagi, kau telah menunjukkan bagaimana kualitas kerjamu yang berada diatas rata-rata kepadaku. Kukatakan sekali lagi aku bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih, memang sudah sepantasnya saya membanggakan anda sebagai Ayah saya. Terima kasih."

"Satu hal terakhir yang ku inginkan sebelum memberikan semunya padamu, Kakashi. Memiliki pendamping hidup, adalah hal yang wajib bagi setiap calon penerus keluarga," terdengar lebih kaku, Sakumo mengambil nafasnya sebelum mulai berbicara lagi "Selama aku memantau kegiatanmu, Aku tak pernah melihatmu berhubungan dengan wanita satu pun, untuk itu aku memilih—"

"Maaf, Ayah," potong Kakashi sopan. "Saya sangat mengerti maksud ayah, namun bolehkah saya meminta untuk kali ini biarkan saya yang menentukan—"

"kau tahu aku hanya menerima kesempurnaan kan, Kakashi?"

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Dia lebih dari kesempurnaan," Kakashi mengangguk mantap.

Tentu saja, dua belas tahun hidup bersama pria itu membuat Kakashi mengerti dengan benar bahwa pria itu hanya menerima kesempurnaan. Dua belas tahun dia merelakan segalanya untuk kesempurnaan itu, dua belas tahun dia berada di bawah titik kendali kesempurnaan. Dia tahu dengan sangat apa itu kesempurnaan meski dia tak pernah merasa sempurna dalam hidupnya dua belas tahun ini.

"Hanya saja," lanjut Kakashi. "Dia ada di Konoha."

Karena kesempurnaan hatinya ada disana. Di kota kelahirannya.

"Dan mungkin akan sedikit sulit," karena dia ditinggalkan dalam kebencian.

00Lhyn00

"Kak Haruno dipanggil Bunda Tsunade," sebuah suara kecil menghentikan garakan Sakura yang hendak merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Mata Emeraldnya memandang datar sebuah kepala yang melonggok di celah pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Moegi?" Tanya Sakura tak berminat.

Gadis kecil berambut coklat itu hanya menganggat bahu, dengan berat Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, melepas botnya dan melangkah tanpa alas kaki kearah ruangan ketua panti asuhan. Biasanya bukanlah hal yang bagus kalau wanita berdada besar itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya, apalagi mengingat tiga hari ini dia tidak pulang ke panti dan menginap di apartement Sasuke.

Huft. Rasanya sial sekali. Sejak Hiruzen tua itu meninggal dan jabatan ketua pengurus panti diambil oleh wanita itu, rasanya hidup Sakura jadi lebih penuh aturan yang semakin membosankan. Well, bagi Sakura sendiri, tidak aka nada pelanggaran tanpa peraturan.

Langkahnya terkesan asal-asalan, menapaki keramik putih yang selalu identik setiap kotaknya. Pasti membosankan sekali jadi keramik, hidup tanpa hal spesial yang membedakanmu dari yang lain. Meski terkadang Sakura menyesali perbedaan mencoloknya dengan yang lain, sedikit banyak dia bersyukur tidak diciptakan sebagai keramik.

Pelan-pelan langkahnya mulai mendekati sebuah pintu ganda besar diujung koridor kantor kepala pengurus panti, dan dia membukanya tanpa mau repot-repot mengetuknya. "Ada apa, Bunda?" tanyanya tanpa minat, yakin ceramahan panjang yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingat tempat ini untuk pulang," nada sarkatis menghiasi alunan suara itu.

Sakura menghela nafas, kedua Emeraldnya berputar bosan sebelum fokus pada sosok wanita yang dari penampilannya berusia sekitar tiga puluhan meski usia sebenarnya telah menginjak angka kepala lima. "Aku menginap dirumah teman."

"Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu seperti apa teman-temanmu itu, Haruno," dengan nada sama bosannya wanita itu membalas.

Sakura berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi tepat di depan meja kerja wanita itu dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. "Memangnya seperti apa teman-temanku, Bunda?"

"Lepaskan topimu saat kau bicara denganku," tanpa menjawab, Tsunade memerintah tegas gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Langsung saja bicara pada intinya. Aku bosan."

"Lepaskan topimu, Haruno" Tsunade menghardik.

Tak mau berdepat lebih panjang, Sakura melepaskan topi army yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Aku belum sempat mengecat rambutku," katanya, ada kebencian dalam nada suaranya.

"Saku—"

"Haruno, namaku Haruno," hardiknya cepat saat mendengar suku kata awal namanya terdengar, seakan mendengar nama depannya bisa membuatnya muntah tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Karena jujur saja aku lelah melihatmu terus berpura-pura se—"

"Bisa langsung pada intinya saja?" dua puluh persen pertanyaan, selebihnya berupa perintah.

"Terserah kau saja, Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan surat itu padamu," Tsunade, meski vokal yang terucap mengatakan dia tak perduli, tapi getar dalam suaranya begitu mengatakan kalau wanita itu merasa miris.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada amplop putih yang sedari tadi telah tergeletak tepat di depannya.

"Kau di skors dua minggu penuh karena melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di seko—"

"Ck. Merepotkan, kami hanya berciuman, mereka kolot sekali."

"Beruntung kau melakukannya dengan Uchiha, kalau kau kepergok dengan pria lain kau pasti sudah dikeluarkan."

"Aku bosan!" timpal gadis itu.

"Ini serius, Haruno," Tsunade mengeram marah, terlihat sekali kesabarannya mulai hilang. "Dengar! Disini dikatakan bahwa mereka tak perduli lagi tentang nilai-nilaimu yang menyaingi bocah jenius itu, kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Sakura kembali memutar bola Emeraldnya dan sebuah senyum licik serta-merta muncul dibibirnya. "Bunda tak perlu khawatir, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan ini," katanya seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ujian kelulusan tak akan lama lagi, aku harap kau bisa lebih memperhatikan sekolahmu, Haruno," wanita itu terdengar menasehati kali ini.

Meski wanita itu tahu betul kemampuan anak asuhnya itu, tapi kegiatan –liar– Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin intens mau tak mau membuatnya merasa cemas juga. "Dan satu lagi Haruno," dia kembali berujar, menghentikan gerakan gadis itu yang hendak meraih kenop pintu. "Aku ingin Uchiha menemuiku secepatnya," lanjutnya.

Tampak sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi gadis berambut hitam itu, "Untuk?"

"Aku ingin dia meminta izin padaku setiap kali dia membawamu pergi."

"AP—"

"Secepatnya."

00Lhyn00

SHINOBI KONOHA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.

Dia tersenyum memandang tatanan batu pualam yang membentuk barisan huruf itu di halaman bandara Konoha, inilah impiannya dua belas tahun lalu saat pertama kali dua mata Onyxnya memandang deretan huruf itu. Janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan kembali dalam senyum untuk menembus kesalahannya saat itu.

Jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman saat kini mata berbeda warnanya mulai menyusuri segala tatanan yang ada ditempat itu. Perlahan, gemuruh dalam dadanya menguat hingga kembali tanpa sadar tangan besarnya naik keatas dan menyentuh dadanya, ah, tidak tapi sesuatu dibalik kaos putih berlengan panjangnya, benda kecil yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya obat saat rindu menyerangnya begitu kuat.

"Sakura…," helanya dalam sebuah nafas. "Aku merindukanmu koibito, tak akan lama lagi."

00Lhyn00

Dentuman demi dentuman terus menghentak, kilat-kilat lampu yang menyorot dalam sekejap, teriakan-teriakan kepuasan dari lautan manusia yang bergumul dalam satu kefanatikan pada dunia mereka. Aroma parfum, rokok, alkohol dan keringat bersatu dalam tarikan nafas yang memburu.

Sekilas itulah deskripsi singkat tentang latar pub malam ternama di konoha yang hampir menghilangkan setengah kesadaran dari setiap manusia didalamnya.

Duduk diatas pangkuan kekasihnya, Sakura tampak tergila dalam sensasi melayang karena gelas vodkanya yang telah tandas di tangan, sama sekali tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dia menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan, ikut menggerakkan rambut hitam panjangnya yang juga bergoyang di punggungnya.

Terbawa dalam alunan menghentak yang tak ringan, hanya sesekali mendesah ringan saat kecupan Sasuke di lehernya terasa menajam atau tangan pria itu yang bergerak perlahan.

"Saskey-kuun, kau tahu apa yang _hick _harus kau lakukan pada_ hick_ kepala komite itu _hick _kan?" Sakura, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun mengangkat wajah tampan itu dari lekukan lehernya, memandangnya sayu dan merancau di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu singkat, memandang Sakura dengan kesal dan kembali menarik wajah Sakura mendekat, meraih bibir cherrynya dan melumatnya kasar.

"Apa?" tangan mungilnya kembali memisahkan wajah tampan yang kini berhias kekesalan dari kegiatannya. "Apa yang akan kau la_ hick _kukan padanya, Saskey?"

"Apapun maumu, Nona Haruno."

"AKU MAU KAU MENYINGKIRKANNYA!" Teriak gadis itu keras, ikut mengisi alunan nada keras yang memecah malam.

Diiringi tawanya, Sakura kembali menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, membiarkan sang kekasih puas dengan aktifitasnya sendiri di ruang temaram itu. Hingga pagi. Membenamkan hati dalam kepuasan dunia malam yang semakin keras. Bagi seorang Haruno, inilah kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, membuang harga diri dalam satu kegilaan yang sama setiap malamnya. Tak pernah bosan tak pernah letih, karena inilah hidupnya.

Bernyanyi sesuai nada hatinya, berteriak dalam kepuasan raganya, menjauhkan satu perasaan nurani dalam keegoisan, menghindar dari ketulusan karena keterlukaan. Itulah Sakura, ah! Salah, Itulah Haruno. Gadis yang dibuang oleh _'CINTA'_. Gadis yang membenci _'CINTA'_.

Sekali lagi, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, gadis itu terjatuh di dada sang kekasih dalam kenikmatan buaian alkohol yang menerbangkan.

00Lhyn00

Perlahan Kakashi membuka dua iris berbeda warnanya saat pendar cahaya keemasan pagi itu menyapa dirinya, menyentuh kulitnya dan memantul dari rambut peraknya. Dengan cepat pria itu bangkit, satu keinginan yang mendesak dadanya terus bergemuruh sejak kakinya kembali menjejak tanah konoha lagi.

Meraih handuk dan segera memulai harinya dari kamar mandi.

Terlihat jauh lebih segar dengan kilauan tipis air yang membasahi rambutnya, kaos biru berbalut jas hitam dan celana hitam serta penyempurna dirinya; sebuah masker hitam yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dari bawah mata, tampak sempurna melengkapi sosok Kakashi.

Berjalan tenang pria itu menghampiri Iruka, tangan kanan kepercayaannya juga merangkap sahabat baiknya yang kini tengah lahap menikmati sandwich tuna di meja makan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan infonya, Iruka?" Tanyanya seraya menarik kursi didepan pria itu.

"Pagi Kakashi, bisakah kau bersantai sedikit? Ini Konoha bukan Paris," jawab pria berkuncir nanas.

"Aku sudah cukup bersantai dua belas tahun ini," jawab Kakashi datar bahkan terkesan sedikit tak suka.

"Oh oh oh… baiklah tuan, sayang sekali panti asuhan itu sudah pindah sejak lima tahun yang lalu," sejenak, mata coklat madu pria itu menangkap ketegangan dalam raut wajah Kakashi, dan dengan segera dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah meminta detektif itu untuk kekantor pemerintahan, bahkan bila perlu langsung pada Hokagenya untuk mendapatkan alamat terbaru panti asuhan itu."

Tak sirna sepenuhnya, ketegangan itu tampak membuat Kakashi jadi kaku. Seperti yang hampir selalu terjadi saat membicarakan tentang gadis itu, pandangan dua iris berbeda warna itu tampak kosong menerawang.

Iruka memilih kembali menggigit sandwichnya dari pada menunggui Kakashi selesai dengan lamunannya. Sejujurnya, kalau boleh tidak sopan, Iruka ingin sekali bertanya seperti apa sosok 'Sakura' yang selalu dibicarakan oleh tuannya selama ini, se-spesial apa gadis itu hingga membuat seorang Hatake bisa kehilangan dirinya seperti ini?.

"Kapan kita bisa mendapatkan alamat itu?" Ah~ akhirnya sosok di depannya kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siang ini, mungkin," jawab Iruka tak yakin, dia sendiri baru tiga hari dikonoha dan masih belum tahu benar system pemerintahan di konoha. Bahkan, sepertinya dia sedikit tak suka dengan tempat ini. Tanpa kekuasaan seperti di Paris. Sebagai tangan kanan seorang Hatake muda, dia bisa dengan mudah mengobrak-abrik system informasi bahkan sampai yang terdelam sekalipun di kota itu. Tapi konoha? Dia hanyalah pendatang baru.

Kini seraut senyum tipis terukir di balik masker itu, dan kalau tidak salah, sekelebat Iruka melihat adanya kelegaan di kedua iris berbeda warna milik tuannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring sandwich dan gelas kopi di depannya pada Iruka yang tampak mengamati dirinya.

"Tidak, hanya saja…," Iruka berputar, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kakashi. "Aku masih tak percaya dengan sikapmu, kau mengenalnya hanya setahun dalam dua puluh tiga tahun hidupmu dan itu pun dua belas tahun yang lalu, dan selama itu kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, itu bahkan lebih konyol dari pada memilih kucing dalam karung."

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kakashi tak acuh, seakan kalimat pajang Iruka hanya dengung lebah yang tak berarti.

"Kau tidak mengenal dia yang sekarang kan, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia… tidak cantik, mungkin?" mengemukakan pendapat yang bahkan dia sendiri ragu, nada Iruka terdengar aneh.

"Dia gadis tercantik yang pernah kukenal, aku yakin bahkan kau pun akan takhluk dalam pesonanya nanti," Kakashi mulai memakan sarapannya dengan menurunkan masker hitamnya sebatas dagu.

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan tak mengenal gadis manapun. Enteng bagimu bilang seperti itu sekarang. Lagi pula, kau tidak tahu kabarnya selama ini, bagaimana kalau…. -Aku bicara yang terburuk- dia sudah meninggal?" Sedikit perubahan dari nada suara sebelumnya yang selalu terdengar tak yakin, Iruka memandang Kakashi lebih intens.

Kakashi berhenti mengunyah dan tampak menelan paksa makanannya, diarahkannya dua pandangan Onyx dan Ruby itu pada satu titik, Iruka. "Aku yakin dia masih hidup," katanya tenang kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya.

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat lebih lanjut dengan pria perak itu, Iruka memilih diam, membiarkan tuan mudanya menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan tenang. Kakashi pun tampak tak ingin membahas debat kusir itu lebih lanjut. Tak ada hal apapun yang bisa mencegahnya menemui Sakura, kembali pada gadis itu.

"Kau bisa menyiapkan mobil sekarang, Iruka?" Kakashi kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah menghabiskan teguk terakhir kopi hitamnya.

"Maaf tuan muda, mobil anda masih dalam perjalanan dari paris, mungkin baru tiba sekitar satu jam lagi," bangkit, Iruka meninggalkan Kakashi di meja makan, mata coklat madunya memandang penuh minat pada satu set home teather di ruang tengah apartement itu. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sembari duduk di sofa berlengan panjang, kembali meninggalkan etikad formal antara pekerja dan majikannya. Bekerja dua belas tahun sebagai pelayan pribadi Kakashi, membuat Iruka memiliki hal-hal khusus yang tak dimiliki pelayan lainnya terhadap Kakashi.

"Mencari sesuatu untuknya," bangkit, mengambil arah yang berbeda dari Iruka, dia berjalan kearah balkon apartementnya. Menggeser pintu kaca besar didepannya dengan pelan dan membiarka angin kencang di ketinggian lima puluh meter berhembus masuk melewati dirinya.

"Kau lupa membawa cincinnya?"

Terdiam sesaat, mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu pemandangan kota konoha dari atas, menyapu begitu saja deretan atap-atap berdominan orange, gedung-gedung pencakar langit lain, jalanan kecil, mobil-mobil hingga garis horizon yang seakan menjadi pemisah antara langit dan bumi. Perlahan disandarkannya tubuh besar itu pada pagar balkon yang terasa dingin dikulitnya, mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menghela nafas pelan. "Sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkan dia padaku."

00Lhyn00

Sedikit terhuyung, Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Cahaya matahari menembuh tipis tirai kamarnya, setidaknya memberi tahu gadis itu bahwa malam tak lagi meraja dan satu perjalanan mimpi buruk tanpa akhirnya akan segera dimulai. Dia menguap lebar, mengibaskan rambut hitamnya kebelakang dan memijit pelipisnya pelan, sekedar mengurangi rasa pening disana.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara datar menyita perhatiannya.

Sasuke, pemuda itu telah terlihat rapi dalam seragam sekolah plus jumper birunya. Berdiri tegap dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

"Jam berapa?" Sakura kembali duduk di atas kasurnya, sementara Sasuke mendekat dan mengangsurkan gelas itu padanya beserta sebutir obat yang diketahui Sakura sebagai Aspirin.

"Setengah delapan, kau banyak minum semalam," kata Sasuke datar, kemudian ikut duduk di atas kasur di samping Sakura.

Apartement Sasuke adalah rumah keduanya setelah Panti Asuhan Konoha sejak setahun ini, tempat dia pulang saat Panti terasa benar-benar membosankan. Meski Terminal Utara Konoha juga menjadi rumahnya bersama para Akatsuki, tapi setidaknya di apartement ini dia punya kamar sendiri seperti di Panti. Di ketiga tempat itulah dia pulang, letak ketiganya tidak saling berjauhan hanya berbeda beberapa blok hingga memudahkan Sakura berpindah tempat saat bosan.

"Jadi kita bolos jam pertama?" Tanya Sakura datar, dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang menunggunya di meja makan. Tangan pucatnya sibuk menyisir rambut hitamnya, membiarkan Sasuke menarikkan kursi untuknya dan duduk di atas kursi itu.

"Kita di skors," seolah memperingatkan dengan bosan, Sasuke memandang Sakura aneh.

"Iyah, tapi kau kan sudah janji mau melakukan sesuatu pada si ketua komite baka Orochimaru itu," tampak terdengar sedikit antusiasme dalam nada suara Sakura kali ini.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Izumo melakukan tugas itu, setidaknya biarkan dia merasa menang sesaat sebelum menghancurkannya," sedikit seringgai muncul di wajah dingin nan pucat itu.

Mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya sebelum berkata dalam nada datarnya; "Seluruh sekolah akan senang kalau aku tidak muncul, mungkin aku perlu meminta Deidara untuk meledakkan sekolah sesekali."

"Kau bisa di bakar Itachi kalau melakukan itu, dia baru saja merenofasi lantai seluruh bangunan," Sasuke bergumam, terdengar sedikit cemas dalam suaranya.

"Hahaha…," Sakura tertawa, tampaknya nada khawatir dari sang kekasih terdengar seperti lelucon baginya. "Aku hanya bercanda Saskey, mana mungkin aku benar-benar meminta Deidara melakukan itu, hahaha…"

"Huft…" si Onyx menghela nafas dan memutar Onyxnya. "Tidak biasanya rencanamu hanya tinggal rencana, Haruno."

"Itu bukan rencana Sasuke, hanya… yah begitulah," Sakura menggigit rotinya banyak-banyak. "The-nang sajha, khe?" katanya dengan mulut penuh roti seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, membuat helaan nafas dari pemuda Onyx itu semakin terdengar kasar.

"Sudah lah ayo berangkat," tampak kesal, Sasuke meraih tas sekolahnya dari kursi disampingnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak membelalak dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Hey… khao nghambhek?"

Dengan sedikit gugup, Sakura menelan habis rotinya dan meminum cepat segelas susu yang telah tergeletak di meja di depannya, berlari kecil kekamarnya untuk menambil tas sekolahnya dan buru-buru mengejar Sasuke yang telah mendahuluinya.

Di apartement itu memang tak hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendiaminya, ada Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke, Izumo yang merupakan tangan kanan Sasuke, Kisame sebagai tangan kanan Itachi dan seorang pengurus rumah bernama Kazuya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Izumo yang hubungannya benar-benar antara Majikan dan Pekerja, Itachi dan Kisame justru sangat terkesan 'Sahabat dekat'. Meski sama-sama Uchiha, Itachi memang sangat kontras dengan Sasuke. Dalam sekali pandang saja orang akan tahu sosok Itachi yang tenang, dewasa dan lebih bersahabat, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang arogan, egois dan angkuh meski bila di bandingkan dengan Sakura, Sifat Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Sakura berhasil mengejar Sasuke sedetik sebelum pintu lift bergerak menutup, membuat nafas gadis itu sedikit terengah. "Katakan kalau kau tidak benar-benar berniat meninggalkanku Sasuke!" Hardik Sakura tajam setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Aku tahu kau bukan type gadis yang suka di rangkul dengan mesra," jawab Sasuke datar.

Huft, bisa juga pemuda itu membuat Sakura hampir meledakkan emosinya. Sakura kembali mengambil nafas, kali ini untuk mengatur emosi dalam dadanya. "Jadi kau benar-benar ngambek?"

"Tidak," Kilah Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak ngambek, Haruno," kali ini nadanya terdengar tak sabar.

"Yah, kau tid—" kalimat Sakura terputus karena pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya, mendekap erat Sakura dan meraih rahang gadis itu, mengarahkannya agar Emerald dan Onyx bertemu.

"Aku bukan banci, Haruno," keduanya sama-sama menyeringgai, mengakui satu keinginan yang sama dalam benak mereka dan mewujudkannya dalam satu sentuhan panas di bibir mereka.

Saling menarik dan menyentuh, berlomba dalam dominasi, keduanya kembali terhanyut dalam kepuasan diri tanpa kendali hingga…

'_Ting'_

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, keduanya saling melepas tanpa rasa canggung, tanpa rasa malu, dan tanpa kegugupan memandang dua orang yang tampak menghela nafas mendapati aksi kedua muda-mudi ini di dalam lift.

Awalnya, tak ada yang aneh dengan detak jantung Sakura bahkan ketika menyadari aksinya tertangkap mata orang lain yang bukan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sakura, tak ada yang berbeda hingga Emeraldnya menemukan satu Onyx milik pria yang kini melangkah masuk kedalam lift.

Jantungnya yang mendadak berpacu cepat membuatnya resah. Onyxnya, yah Onyx itu… pancaran Onyx itu terasa begitu dekat di dadanya, terasa menghangatkan hatinya, satu rasa hangat yang seakan selama ini dirindukannya.

Memberanikan diri, Sakura mengamati sekilas sosok pria itu. Rambut perak yang berdiri aneh keatas, dua iris yang berbeda warna dengan segaris luka memanjang vertikal di mata kirinya, dan sebuah masker hitam yang menutupi sisa wajah itu. Tak ada yang aneh menurut Sakura kecuali pandangan Onyx itu. Buru-buru, sebelum membuat pria itu tersinggung dengan pandangannya, Sakura mengalihkan Emeraldnya kearah lain, dan menemukan Sasuke yang juga memandangnya aneh.

'_Ada apa?'_ gerak bibir Sakura tanpa nada.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," katanya kemudian, seakan menjawab kegelisahan hati Sakura yang timbul akibat Onyx itu.

'_Hanya perasaanku saja'_

00Lhyn00

Hiiii…. Gimana? Bingung? Atau cukup jelaskan penjelasan Lhyn disini? Yap Haruno is –the dark of– Sakura Haruno. Akan ada penjelasan alasan untuk ini nanti.

Tapi untuk sementara Lhyn mau Hiatus dulu untuk beberapa saat. Maaf untuk yang kecewa *sapa?gada qo.* tapi Lhyn masih akan tetep eksis di FB n' Grub FFn World…. *kenapa ga pergi sekalian che?* n' maaf untuk yang kecewa dengan Event Summer, mohon maklumnya, nama'a juga file ngais-ngais ditempat sampah, file yng ini juga ngais-ngais ditempat sampah.

Hidup Istrahan Nulis! Hidup Hiatus!

Rifyu


	3. She is

Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin **Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna...** jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU For :

Hatake Satoshi, Haza Haruno, Thia, Hatake Liana, Kakasaku, Rizu Hatake-hime, aya-na rifa'i, Violet7orange, Nay Hatake, Mokochange, Hatake Ryuuki, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q

Naruto ® MK

Love Hater ® LH

"Kau kenapa Kakashi?" Tanya Iruka heran melihat kelakuan 'Sahabat plus tuan muda'nya yang sedari tadi terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hingga tampak seperti seseorang yang tengah 'terbang' karena ganja.

"Gadis yang di lift tadi, sekilas aku mengira dia Sakura," jawab Kakashi tak yakin.

"Bukankah kau bilang Sakura berambut Pink? Gadis tadi berambut hitam," jawab Iruka dengan heran, langkah kakinya terus mengikuti langkah kaki panjang Kakashi menuju rest room apatement untuk menunggu kedatangan mobil Kakashi.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja matanya mengingatkanku pada Sakura saat itu," suara Kakashi terdengar lebih berat kali ini, tangannya terulur membuka pintu kaca di depannya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menelaah seluruh ruangan dalam kaca itu, ada lima set sofa yang hampir semuanya kosong, masing-masing set dengan model dan warna yang berbeda dan dilengkapi dengan pohon palem atau Sakura bonsai dalam pot besar yang membuat ruangan itu tampak nyaman. Kakashi berjalan menuju satu set sofa berwarna merah dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

Fikirannya kacau, dadanya terus berdebar dan bergemuruh selama semenit berada di dalam lift, tadi. Tepatnya setelah pandangannya menemukan emerald yang langsung mengingatkannya pada emerald Sakura saat itu… saat terakhir dia meninggalkannya. Tatapan penuh kebencian, emerald yang hitam tanpa cahaya, pandangan yang menyiratkan dia tengah terluka dan tengah menyimpan dendam.

"Jadi kau fikir itu Sakura? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyapanya? _Hay Sakura, aku Kakashi teman masa kecilmu…_ hem?" Tanya Iruka dengan menambahkan aksen seperti wanita dikalimat terakhirnya, lalu duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Entahlah, Aku merasa takut." Jawab Kakashi hampa, jawaban yang diluar perkiraan Iruka, tadinya dia sempat berharap Kakashi akan meninju bahunya atau apa.

"Ayolah Kakashi… Jumlah gadis bermata hijau seperti itu jauh lebih banyak dari pada jumlah gadis berambut pink, lagi pula aku mendengar anak di sampingnya memanggilnya **Haruno** bukan **Sakura**," Iruka menekankan kedua nama itu dengan berat. "Dua belas tahun kalian tidak bertemu, wajar kalau kau mungkin tidak mengenalinya dan berfikir gadis itu—"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya!" Hardik Kakashi, memotong kalimat Iruka yang kini terbengong.

"Maaf," gumam keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang sesaat, lalu menghela nafas bersamaan dan akhirnya membanting punggung bersamaan ke sandaran sofa.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang tidak yakin. Sakura-ku begitu manis, matanya begitu lembut, begitu pemaaf bahkan saat ada orang yang mengejeknya, dia akan memilih menangis sendirian dari pada bertengkar, dia paling tidak bisa melukai orang lain, jelas berbeda dengan gadis tadi," terang Kakashi yang juga menyiratkan ketidakyakinan dalam hatinya.

"Yah, gadis tadi terlihat urakan dan apa-apaan mereka berciuman di dalam lift? Demi Roma mereka memakai seragam! Kami…."

Kakashi melirik Iruka sesaat, lalu memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat setiap detail sosok Sakura dalam ingatannya. Gadis kecil berambut pink yang bergerak lembut seirama dengan langkah kecil kaki-kakinya, senyum ceria dan pancaran hangat dari emeraldnya yang lembut.

Iruka menggeleng-geleng kecil melihat Kakashi yang kini memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya, tangan kanan Kakashi yang menggengam sesuatu di dadanya membuat Iruka tahu sahabatnya itu tengah membayangkan Sakura-nya, Lagi.

"Gila." Gumam Iruka mafhum. Keadaan Kakashi yang seperti itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak contoh bentuk kegilaan lain yang ditunjukkan Kakashi akan efek kecintaannya pada sosok Sakura.

Iruka tahu pasti seperti apa arti Sakura bagi Kakashi, lebih dari sekedar ambisi, cita-cita, tujuan atau obsesi. Semua yang dilakukan Kakashi hingga mampu mencapai titik ini –seorang master bisnis termuda lulusan terbaik diusianya yang baru menginjak angka dua puluh tiga– berlatar belakang Sakura. Tak pernah menghadirkan sesosok wanita melebihi teman, hanya karena seorang gadis dimasa kecilnya. Selalu bangkit dalam keterpurukan sedalam apapun hanya setelah mengingat satu nama Sakura.

Cinta macam apapun itu, Iruka hanya mampu menamainya sebagai cinta gila.

_Grrdd…grrrddd…_

Getar ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Iruka dari Kakashi, diraihnya ponsel itu dari saku celananya, melihat nomor yang tertera sebelum menjawab; "Haloo.."

Petugas pengiriman, mengabarkan bahwa mobil kesayangan tuan mudanya telah tiba di apartementnya dari Paris. Setelah menutup telfonnya, Iruka beranjak dengan pelan dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih asyik dengan fantasinya tentang gadis itu, gadis yang belum pernah terlihat sosoknya di mata Iruka.

Kakashi membuka matanya saat merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya benar-benar mereda. Dan hanya menghela nafas saat mendapati Iruka tak berada di sampingnya. Tanpa mau berepot-repot mencari, Kakashi kembali memejamkan matanya. Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk bisa menemui gadis itu, berapa banyak lagi usahanya untuk dapat menatap emerald yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya.

Sakura.

Kakashi benar-benar merindukannya.

00Lhyn00

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, berita tentang di –berhenti tugas–kannya ketua komite sekolahnya baru-baru ini menjadi berita utama majalah sekolahnya. Sebagian pihak mengaku sependapat dengan keputusan dewan utama sekolah –yang sebenarnya hanya Sasuke— mengenai hal ini, dan sebagian lagi mengeluhkan tentang siapa yang akan menjadi penganti selanjutnya dan apakah pengganti itu bisa bekerja lebih baik dari si –ular– Orochimaru itu. Sedangkan bagi Sakura, hal itu tak lebih dari sekedar kesenangan –sesaat– yang kini terasa membosankan.

Emeraldnya menatap kosong hamparan langit kelabu yang membentang luas di atasnya. Tampaknya sang kunci siang tengah menikmati masa liburannya dengan bersinar malas-malasan dibalik gelagat hujan. Kekosongan nada hanya diisi hembusan angin pelan, gemerisik dedaunan di bawah sana serta sayup-sayup deru kenalpot yang masih terbawa menari bersama angin.

Sakura bangun dari pembaringannya di lantai atap sekolah. Kasarnya lantai yang hanya berupa semen bertekstur kasar semakin menyiksa punggungnya. disisi lain, Sasuke yang melihat pergerakannya beralih memandangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sebentar lagi hujan," gumam pemuda raven itu.

"Aku tahu," –bodoh, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu kalau mendung berarti akan turun hujan— "tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk, bagun dari tempatnya duduk di pagar pembatas dan berjalan dengan tenang kearah Sakura, bunyi sol sepatunya yang bergema terdengar meningkat secara statis. Sakura paham, bahwa pemuda itu telah merasa bosan di tempat yang memang membosankan ini. Tapi terkadang, justru tempat yang membosankanlah yang memberi ketenangan bagi Sakura. memberi kenyamanan yang kadang masih tak bisa di mengerti kenapa dia masih membutuhkan itu.

Sasuke telah tiba di depannya, berdiri menjulang dengan postur yang seakan sulit dirobohkan. Tapi Sakura tahu, orang-orang yang seperti itulah yang justru mudah dihancurkan. Cukup dengan setitik penghianatan, dan dia takkan tersisa. Terlalu lemah. Sakura muak dengan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" gumam Sasuke, sementara kedua tangannya menyusup perlahan kedalam hangat saku celananya.

"Hem?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya, tanda tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Kau yang memandangku seperti itu, apa yang kau fikirkan tentang aku?"

Sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik sedikit keatas, apakah sekarang otaknya jadi begitu transparan? Atau karena pemuda itu telah begitu mengenalnya hingga dia jadi transparan? "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang apa yang tengah kupikirkan tentangmu?" Sakura melepas kewajibannya menjawab dengan kembali melempar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku terlihat lemah di matamu," ekspresi wajah yang datar

Tarikan dibibir Sakura semakin meninggi, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Sasuke membantunya berdiri. Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari balutan hangat saku celana, meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis iu berdiri.

"Jadi aku terlihat seperti gadis sombong, di matamu?" Sakura berkata rendah, menatap Sasuke intens.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus, menggumamkan ketidaksukaannya terlihat kalah. "Kau memang pandai bicara," sementara lengan kanannya merangkul pinggang Sakura, membawanya pergi dari tempat berangin seperti atap sekolah.

00Lhyn00

Warna kelabu dari langit yang mendung terlihat semakin gelap dari kaca jendela hitam ferarri biru Kakashi yang melaju pelan dalam kemudi pria berkuncir nanas di sampingnya. Semua hal di depannya terlihat seperti negeri dongeng di mata berbeda warnanya. Aspal jalan yang hitam, pohon-pohon Sakura berjaun rimbun, kursi-kursi besi di atas trotoar, etalase-etalase toko yang memajang, hingga para pejalan kaki yang kadang saling menyapa ringan. Semuanya, terlihat seperti impian bagi pria berambut perak itu, impian yang anehnya, membuatnya merasa pulang. Cih! Kenapa dia jadi berfikiran seperti seorang gadis?

"Jadi kita mau mencari hadiah di mana?" Tanya Iruka dalam nada bosan. Kakashi bisa mengerti, karena sejak dua jam yang lalu Kakashi hanya memintanya berputar-putar di daerah yang sama.

"Parkirkan mobilnya di sana," Kakashi menunjuk sebuah tempat parkir didepan sebuah toko bunga dengan tulisan kanji 'Yamanaka' dengan berbagai warna dan aksen berbagai bunganya.

Setelah mobil berhenti sempurna dalam kehalusan Iruka mengemudi, Kakashi segera melepas sabuk pengamannya. Jantungnya sedikit terpacu saat sol sepatu kulitnya menghasilkan bunyi 'tuk' rendah saat bersinggungan dengan pavin jalan. Tubuhnya terasa kebas saat perlahan pandangannya menyapu apa yang tersaji di depannya, kursi-kursi besi, toko bunga, toko es krim, toko buku, lorong sempit, pohon Sakura berdaun rindang…. Akh! dadanya bergemuruh.

Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, Kakashi meninggalkan Iruka yang tampak mengerti. Pria perak itu berjalan lurus, menapaki dunia impian yang tampak mengecil dibanding dua belas tahun yang lalu. Lorong sempit yang tercipta di antara dinding-dinding toko itu masih terlihat gelap, aroma lembab tembok basah, serta rasa dingin yang menyentuh kulit masih menyapanya, sama. Kakashi semakin tertarik maju menyusuri dunia impian yang lama di tinggalkannya, berdebar senang saat kehijauan tampak menggoda penglihatannya di ujung lorong sempit yang dia tapaki.

Mata berbeda warnanya membulat, kemudian menyipit kecewa. Jejeran bangunan berlantai dua menimpa dunianya, rumah-rumah mini yang tampak dijejalkan paksa, pohon-pohon dalam pot yang tampak menderita, dan warna-warna cerah cat tembok yang mengikis kesederhanaan dunianya.

Tempat itu telah berubah.

Kecewa. Kakashi berbalik, melangkah lebih cepat melewati lorong itu. Satu rasa takut menyergap hatinya dalam sekejap, tempat itu berubah, menjadi sebuah tempat asing didunianya, bukan tidak mungkin, Sakura juga berubah… menjadi sosok asing untuknya.

Tidak! Seperti apapun perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura, Sakura takkan pernah jadi asing untuknya.

Langkah kakinya yang perlahan, membawanya kedepan sebuah pintu kaca bening yang memaparkan apa yang ada di dalam ruang toko itu, ratusan keranjang-keranjang bunga yang berjejer dan bersusun dalam rak-rak yang berbaris rapi.

'_Klinting…'_

Bell pintu berbunyi pelan, mengumumkan kehadirannya pada satu-satunya manusia yang berada di balik meja kasir. Seorang gadis blonde yang membungkuk pelan dan tersenyum kecil hingga membuat mata aquamarinenya sedikit menyipit.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka," sapa gadis itu ramah.

Kakashi membalas dengan menyunggingkan senyum di balik masker hitamnya. "Yang itu, buatkan tiga tangkai setiap ikat sebanyak sepuluh ikat untuk satu buket," gumam Kakashi cepat namun teratur.

Kembali tersenyum ringan, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," dan gadis itu beranjak dari meja kasir, sementara kedua mata berbeda warna mengikuti pergerakan langkah gadis itu menuju etalase di mana keranjang berisi mawar ungu yang di tunjuk Kakashi.

Sementara gadis pirang itu menjelajahi rak di belakang meja kasir, Kakashi juga menjelajahi seluruh ruangan toko itu dengan mata berbeda warnanya. Tak banyak berubah, letak meja kasir yang masih sama, deretan rak-rak yang berjejer dalam posisi yang sama, bahkan letak setiap keranjang bunga pun masih sama, kecuali bahwa tempat itu terasa jauh lebih sempit, lebih kecil dan lebih rendah dari terakhir kali dia datang.

"Gunakan pita warna pink," gumam Kakashi, saat sudut matanya menangkap gadis itu hendak menarik pita berwarna ungu muda.

"Aa," sahut gadis itu, dan mengeser sedikit tangan putihnya kearah gulungan pita berwarna pink.

"Dia suka warna pink."

"Kebanyakan gadis memang suka warna pink. Tapi kenapa anda tidak memilih warna pink juga untuk bunganya?" Tanya gadis itu, sementara kedua tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan setiap tangkai bunganya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia begitu saja menunjuk bunga itu," gumam Kakashi, mulai memperhatikan kegiatan gadis di depannya. "Mawar ungu, artinya ketulusan dan rela berkorban dan tiga tangkai menyatakan kesungguhan, benarkan?"

Gadis itu mendongak, meninggalkan tumpukan bunga-bunga dan beralih pada Kakashi. "Kau tahu banyak juga tentang bunga," pernyataan dalam sedikit keterkejutan. "Dia gadis yang beruntung," senyum tipisnya kembali terpajang di wajah gadis itu sebelum dia kembali pada bunga-bunga di atas mejanya.

"Dulu, ayahmu juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama," melalui sudut matanya, Kakashi bisa melihat gerakan tangan gadis itu yang kembali terhenti, namun kali ini gadis itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga itu. "Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" Lanjut Kakashi.

"Dia baik," getar suara gadis itu yang berubah dari sebelumnya, memberi tahu Kakashi dengan pasti gadis itu tengah berbohong. Dan Kakashi cukup tahu diri bahwa gadis itu tak lagi menginginkan obrolan tentang ayahnya berlanjut.

Suasana jadi hening hingga gadis itu selesai membentuk buket bunganya, ucapan terimakasih dari Kakashi mengakhiri pertemuan singkat mereka. Bunyi bell pintu yang berdenting pun menjadi penanda bahwa Kakashi telah keluar dari toko bunga itu, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya dan bergumam lirih. "Ayah…"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan alamatnya," kata Iruka menyambut Kakashi begitu pemuda perak itu duduk di kursinya.

Tersenyum dibalik maskernya Kakashi berkata "kita kesana, sekarang."

"_Sakura," Kakashi memanggil pelan gadis lima tahun yang menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi besi semeter di depannya. Berlari selama lima belas menit dari panti membuat nafas pemuda kecil itu terengah. Sakura mendongak, menampilkan wajah polosnya dan tak berkata apa-apa. "Jangan menangis," lanjut Kakashi, mata emerald gadis itu sedikit memerah, dan ada jejak air mata tipis di pipinya. Tangan Kakashi bergerak, mengusap jejak tipis yang seakan menjadi noda di wajah manis gadis berambut pink itu._

"_Aku tidak menangis, ada debu yang masuk kemataku tadi," elak Sakura, kepalanya menggeleng pelan, membuat rambut pink pendeknya sedikit bergoyang._

"_Tidak boleh berbohong," Kakashi memperingatkan, sembari menyentil ujung hidung gadis itu yang sedikit memerah. "Kubelikan es krim ya?" tawar Kakashi, dia baru saja akan berbalik ketika melihat Sakura menggeleng, membuat kedua alisnya mengernyit heran, gadis itu tidak pernah menolak es krim pemberiannya. "Lalu kau mau apa? Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih terus, Sakura."_

"_A-aku mau itu…," gumam gadis itu lirih, menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sementara telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah arah._

_Kakashi melihat keranjang bunga mawar ungu yang terpajang di etalase toko bunga di depan Sakur., "Oh…," dia mengerti. "Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar," dan Kakashi yang hanya menginginkan senyum ceria gadis itu kembali muncul di wajahnya, melangkah ringan melewatkan semburat merah yang makin kentara di wajah Sakura._

"_Paman, aku mau bunga yang itu tiga tangkai diikat jadi satu ya…," seru Kakashi bersemangat saat tangan kecilnya baru saja membuka pintu kaca transparan toko bunga itu, bahkan bel pintu pun belum selesai bernyanyi._

_Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar mendatanginya, rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ekor kuda begitu tinggi, dan senyum ramahnya seakan tidak cocok dengan garis rahang tegas keras yang mencetak wajahnya. "Yang ini?" paman itu mengangkat keranjang bunga yang ditunjuk Kakashi._

_Kakashi mengangguk. "Tiga tangkai."_

_Paman itu memilihkan tiga yang terbaik dari puluhan, kemudian membawa ketiga tangkai itu kemeja kasir di ujung toko, meletakkannya di atas meja dan mulai merapikan daun-daunnya dengan cekatan._

"_Untuk pacarmu?" Paman itu bertanya, sementara dagunya menunjuk arah dimana Sakura tengah duduk di kursi besi yang terlihat karena bagian depan toko itu seluruhnya adalah kaca._

_Kakashi berbalik, memandang Sakura yang tengah duduk manis dengan menggoyangkan kedua kaki kecilnya yang tak menyentuh tanah, senyum kecil yang melengkung di bibir gadis itu tak ayal mengundang senyum lain di bibir Kakashi._

"_Kau beruntung, pacarmu itu cantik sekali," kata paman itu lagi._

_Sesaat Kakashi ingin menyangkal dan berkata 'dia adikku,' namun akhirnya dia segera mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia memang cantik."_

"_Jaga dia baik-baik," paman itu mengangsurkan seikat mawar ungu yang telah terhias apik. "Paman yakin dia akan jadi bunga yang banyak diincar kumbang-kumbang."_

_Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. "Berapa?" tanyanya saat menerima bunga itu._

"_Untuk pacarmu, kuberi gratis," paman itu kembali tersenyum ramah, namun anehnya senyum kali ini tampak cocok di wajahnya yang masih tegas._

_Kakashi menggeleng, melenyapkan senyum ramah di wajah paman itu dalam sekejap. "Aku mau aku yang memberinya, bukan paman. Jadi aku akan membayarnya."_

_Paman itu tertawa rendah, tawa yang seakan merontokkan gurat keras di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu kuberikan untukmu, dan kau akan memberikannya pada pacarmu itu. Oh, juga sebagai perjanjian bahwa kau akan menjadi langganan disini… bagaimana?"_

_Kakashi mengernyit, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata paman itu. Sejenak kemudian dia mengangguk. "Terima kasih paman," dia membungkuk, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri mengenggam seikat bunga._

"_Sampaikan salamku pada gadis itu, siapa nama mu?" Tanya paman itu, menghentikan gerakan Kakashi yang hendak membuka pintu._

_Kakashi kembali berbalik, memandang wajah bergurat tegas di balik meja kasir itu. "Nama saya Kakashi dan dia Sakura," Kakashi menunjuk gadis yang masih duduk di atas kursi besi di depan toko itu._

"_Saya Inoichi, senang berkenalan dengan mu, Kakashi," Inoichi, paman itu pun membungkuk sedikit._

"_Sampai jumpa paman," setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi segera menarik gagang pintu, membuat bell pintu berdenting pelan dan melangkah keluar._

_Langkah kakinya berayun ringan, sebelah tangannya mengenggam seikat bunga yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung kecilnya. Kedua mata onyxnya memandang penuh-penuh ekspresi Sakura yang menunggu, disetiap langkahnya, Kakashi bisa melihat senyum gadis itu yang semakin mengembang._

"_Mana bunganya?" gadis itu bertanya, tubuhnya bergerak mengintip tangan Kakashi yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, namun dengan cepat Kakashi menghindar membuat pipi gadis itu menggembung sebal. "Aku mau bunganya Kakashi."_

"_Tutup matamu."_

"_Tidak mau, aku mau bunganya Kakashi…," Sakura mulai terdengar merengek._

"_Aku tidak akan memberi bunganya kalau kau tidak menutup matamu. Tutup matamu," perintah Kakashi pelan._

_Meski tak mengerti, meski tak sabar dan meski tak mau, Sakura menuruti perintah Kakashi. Menutup matanya perlahan, melenyapkan sosok pria kecil berambut perak di depannya._

"_Jangan mengintip… aku hitung sampai tiga yah…"_

_Sakura mengangguk masih dengan mata terpejam._

"_Satu… dua… tiga… buka matamu Saku-chan," suara Kakashi terdengar lembut._

_Gadis itu membuka matanya, senyum pun mengembang di bibir mungilnya kala menemukan warna cantik dari seikat bunga mawar ungu di depannya. "Terima kasih Kakashi," gumamnya seraya menarik ikat bunga itu dari tangan Kakashi. "Ini cantik," Sakura menyesap aromanya lembut. "Ayo kita ketaman."_

_Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, mengayunkan langkahnya ringan meninggalkan Kakashi dibelakangnya, rok berenda kuning pucatnya berayun pelan seirama dengan rambut pink sebahu yang juga menari dalam langkah kecilnya._

"_Kau juga cantik," Kakashi melangkah lebar menyusul gadis itu._

_Sakura memamerkan senyumnya, melangkah masuk kedalam lorong sempit yang terdapat diantara toko buku dan toko sepatu, dinding-dinding semen tak bercat mengapit langkah keduanya._

"_Itu karena Kakashi adalah temanku, makanya kau berkata kalau aku cantik," keduanya tiba di tanah kebun apel sempit milik seorang pedagang buah yang memiliki toko di samping toko sepatu._

_Itulah taman bagi Sakura, di mana tak ada orang lain yang akan menganggunya, tak ada anak lain yang akan mengejeknya. Dia tak suka taman yang sebenarnya, di mana banyak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan air mancur yang terlihat menyegarkan dimusim panas dan membeku dimusim dingin. Bukan dia tak suka semua itu, hanya saja di tempat seperti itu pasti banyak didatangi orang-orang dan anak-anak, di tempat seperti itu pasti ramai pengunjung, dan Sakura tidak suka keramaian._

_Jadi inilah taman yang sebenarnya untuk dia. Dimana dia bisa duduk sendirian, tersenyum dan tertawa menikmati angin, menjadikan pohon-pohon bisu di sekitarnya sebagai teman. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu, sosok teman yang sebenarnya muncul. Pria kecil berambut perak yang berjalan di belakangnya juga temannya, sosok yang sering kali memecah kesepian dalam hati gadis kecil itu._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau temanmu?"_

_Gadis itu masih melangkah, menyusuri barisan pohon-pohon apel yang berjajar rapi. Sesekali langkahnya memutari salah satu pohon seakan menyapa dalam tarian. "Karena Kakashi tak pernah keberatan dengan rambut pink ku. Mereka yang tidak suka rambut pink ku akan bilang kalau aku ini jelek," gadis itu berlari kecil menuju satu-satunya pohon sakura di tempat itu, kemudian duduk bersandar di bawahnya._

"_Itu tidak benar," Kakashi berdiri di depan gadis itu, membiarkan Sakura mendongak keatas untuk menatapnya. "Paman yang menjual bunga juga bilang kalau kau cantik, dan dia bilang kalau aku beruntung punya pacar sepertimu," katanya meyakinkan sementara rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya._

"_Apa itu pacar?" Tanya Sakura polos, mata emeraldnya terpancang keatas, memandang onyx Kakashi yang tampak malu-malu._

_Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan Sakura. pria kecil itu tersenyum malu-malu dan berkata "pacar itu artinya kekasih, masa kau tidak tahu?"_

_Kedua alis gadis itu mengernyit, masih tak mengerti. "Apa itu kekasih, Kakashi?"_

_Wajah pria kecil itu semakin memerah, kepalanya tertunduk, jari-jari kecil kurusnya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepala dengan gugup. "Umm kekasih itu… adalah orang yang nantinya akan menikah dengan kita. Karena Saku-chan adalah pacarku itu berarti Saku-chan adalah kekasihku dan berarti kalau sudah dewasa, Saku-chan akan menikah denganku, kau mengerti?"_

"_Apakah menikah seperti yang dilakukan bunda Tsunade dan Ayah Jiraiya? Memakai baju yang indah, berjalan ke altar dan dilempari bunga yang begitu banyak?"_

_Dengan yakin Kakashi menganguk._

"_Oh…" gumam Sakura. kemudian mengangguk paham. "Iya, kalau begitu aku akan menikah dengan Kaka-kun."_

00Lhyn00

Lhyn Come Back! YO.!.! Mengganti Status Hiatus menjadi Semi Hiatus…

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang mau menanti *hening* AH~ mungkin Lhyn terlalu PD… YAP Lhyn mau ngucapin Welcome buat semangat nulis Lhyn yang baru muncul sepucuk… Selamat datang oh Selamat datang….

Well, Bila tulisan Lhyn makin abal karena aksi Hiatus Lhyn, mohon maaf ya… n' sebelum Author yg baru jebrol ini makin banyak bacot mending langsung **Rifyu** ajah Y?…


	4. He is

Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin **Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna...** jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

Naruto ® MK

Love Hater ® LH

"HARU-HARU-CHAN!" Sebuah panggilan yang melengking tinggi seakan memperingatkan Sakura akan datangnya bahaya.

"HARU-HARU-CHAN!" tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sakura hanya diam mematung saat seorang pemuda bertopeng lollipop berlari menerjang kearahnya. "TOBI RINDUUUUU!" Seru pemuda itu tepat di telinga Sakura, pemuda itu memeluk Sakura erat mengangkatnya sedikit dan membawa sigadis berputar dalam pelukan si pemuda. Ck. Terjadi lagi.

"Tobi lepaskaaa~~n," teriak Sakura.

"Iya Haru-Haru-chan, Tobi anak baik melepaskan Haru-Haru-chan~,"

Sakura mendecak kesal setelah Tobi melepaskannya dari pelukan maut pemuda bertopeng lollipop itu. Gadis itu pun bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang telah mendahuluinya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah besar bercat putih dengan beberapa corak awan merah di beberapa tempat. Lambang Akatsuki. Hanya rumah penghilang rasa jenuh untuk para anggota akatsuki yang kebanyakan adalah mereka yang jenuh dengan keadaan broken home mereka.

Sasuke segera meraih tangan Sakura begitu Sakura berhasil menyusul, dan menariknya mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju sebuah set sofa di pojok ruangan. Ruang pertama dalam rumah itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu. Di ruangan yang cukup besar itu justru tergeletak sebuah ranjang king size yang biasanya digunakan untuk asal tidur oleh siapa saja. Ada kamar memang, tapi keberadaan kamar-kamar itu justru terbengkalai, hanya satu kamar yang berfungsi seperti fungsinya dan itu ditempati oleh Konan, seorang wanita berambut biru yang selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai adik kecil yang asyik untuk didandani. Dan di sisi lain ranjang itu terdapat satu set sofa merah yang tampak angkuh.

"Kau telat lima menit Haruno," Seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari ruang tengah dengan PSP di tangannya. "Dei baru saja meledakkan dapur lima menit yang lalu."

"Tabung hijau itu meledak sendiri Danna," seorang pemuda lain muncul.

"Kenapa harus menyangkal hal hebat seperti itu, Dei. Seharusnya kau kan bangga bisa meledakkan dapur untuk kelima kalinya bulan ini," kata Sakura, gadis itu tertawa kecil kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke di sofa.

"Tentu saja karena itu bukan perbuatanku, aku tidak mau mengakuinya walau pun itu membanggakan, Haruno," sangkal pemuda pirang itu. kemudian berbaring di ranjang menemani sasori yang masih asik dengan PSPnya.

Tak lagi memperhatikan 'duo seniman' itu Sakura beralih pada pemuda lain yang kini duduk didepannya, Pein, si ketua perkumpulan itu tampak tak sabar menahan kata-katanya ditenggorokan, hingga bagitu pandangan Sakura beralih padanya dia segera bicara.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau lakukan pada Orochimaru, Haruno."

Mengerti maksud pemuda berpiercing itu Sakura membalas ringan. "Beritanya sudah sampai ditelingamu ya?"

"Kali ini aku menilai kau keterlaluan, Itachi harus berurusan dengan beberapa petinggi di departemen pendidikan karena ulah kalian," masih terdengar tenang, pemuda berambut orange itu mulai mengambil posisi tegak karena sebelumnya dia bersandar di punggung sofa.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Haruno," seseorang menyela, Sakura beralih memandang sosok Uchiha berambut panjang terikat ekor kuda.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan si Uchiha cukup mengerti maksud gerakan Sakura.

"Ikut denganku," sambung Itachi, menanggapi Sakura.

"Ba—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," Sasuke menyela, meraih tangan Sakura mencegahnya bangkit.

Itachi melempat tatapan tak suka pada adiknya. "Aku tidak bicara padamu, adik kecil," tantang Uchiha yang lebih tua. Sakura hapal sekali agenda antar Uchiha yang seperti ini, berikutnya akan terjadi adu deathglare yang sesekali tersisipi argument-argument yang terlontar saling menyela.

"Sasuke," Sakura meraih pundak Sasuke, sebelum pemuda itu bangkit serta mencegah kelangsungan agenda Uchiha yang menurutnya membosankan itu. "Tidak lebih dari satu jam," gumamnya pada kedua Uchiha.

Itachi mendengus saat melihat Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya. Dia meruntuki nasib sialnya karena sang adik jelas-jelas lebih patuh pada perintah kekasihnya dari pada dirinya yang notabene kakak kandungnya sendiri, terlebih lagi melihat kenyataan bahwa Haruno sama sekali tidak membalas perasaan Sasuke. Kalau Itachi yang hanya melihat saja bisa merasa miris, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke justru terlihat tenang seperti itu?

00Lhyn00

"Haruno, dia tidak suka dipanggil Sakura…"

Kakashi mengernyit memandang foto seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tampak angkuh berdiri bersandar pada pagar besi yang tampak membeku berbalut salju. Dia, Sakura. memandang foto gadis itu membuat Kakashi mencelos sesaat, gadis yang ditemuinya di lift waktu itu benar-benar Sakura.

"…dan dia berbeda dengan Sakura, dia berubah Kakashi."

Kakasi menengadah menatap wanita pirang yang duduk di balik meja di depannya. "Aku tahu dia pasti berubah Bunda Tsunade, hanya saja…"

"Dia berubah terlalu jauh, aku mengerti apa yang kau fikirkan Kakashi." Wanita itu mengelihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi, seakan takut segala rahasianya yang tersimpan rapat bisa terkuak kapan saja.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya…," tanya Kakashi menuntut.

Wanita pirang itu menghela nafas. "Dia kehilangan ingatannya akibat kejadian itu," Kakashi menatap tajam mata coklat madu di depannya, nada yang melemah di akhir kalimatnya seakan disengaja agar Kakashi tau kejadian mana yang dimaksud.

"Hilang ing—"

"Hanya sementara, beberapa bulan kemudian dia mulai mengingatnya tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Dia kehilangan dirinya."

Kakashi menggeleng, berbagai kecamuk menjilat-jilat setiap sudut otaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jiwanya terguncang akibat kepergianmu."

Kedua permata berbeda warna itu membulat bersamaan. Kengerian yang dirasakannya tak pernah sekali pun mencapai titik ini, rasa bersalah benar-benar membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dan perlahan, butir bening pun meneter bersamaan dari kedua permata itu.

00Lhyn00

Gadis itu berjalan zig-zag, terhuyung dan sesekali jatuh di atas trotoar keras yang kadang menyisakan perih di kulitnya. Pandangan matanya buram, selain karena banyaknya debit air yang terjatuh dari langit juga karena pengaruh alcohol pada kesadarannya. Tapi dia terus berjalan, tertatih seperti nenek tua tanpa tongkat berjalannya, terjatuh dan bangkit lagi tanpa menyerah seperti bayi dalam tahap belajar berjalannya.

Tapi dia bukan keduanya, dia seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sepenuhnya basah oleh air hujan. Sesekali mulut berbau alkoholnya meruntuk pada langit yang tak pernah tepat waktu menurunkan hujannya.

"Cih! Uchiha sial! Kenapa dia harus memberi tahu semua itu~" dia bergumam tak jelas, langkah kakinya menyeret semakin dekat dengan tujuannya. "Tak perlu mengatakan hal itu kalau hanya ingin aku meninggalkan adiknya yang bodoh itu!" sedikit menjerit di akhir kalimatnya. "OUCH!" dan terjatuh lagi tersungkur di jalanan becek berbatu, dia telah memasuki halaman dari bangunan tempat kakinya menuju.

"Hahaha… mereka memang bodoh! Tapi~ akuuuu juga bodoh hahahick… Hey… siapa yang mematikan lampunya~ kenapa semuanya jadi ge…"

.

"Bunda Tsunade! Bunda! Kak Haruno mabuk lagi!" pintu yang digedor dengan tak sabar serta suara teriakan seorang bocah dari balik pintu membuat dua orang dalam ruang kantor kecil itu bergeges berdiri dari duduknya.

Kakashi yang lebih dekat dari pintu lebih dulu meraih kenop dan membukanya. "Dimana?" todong pemuda perak itu.

Anak lelaki kecil yang menjadi pelaku mengedoran itu tampak bingung, dia melirik Tsunade sekilas dan melihat anggukan menyetujui dari sang ketua panti anak itu pun menjawab. "Di gerbang."

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kakashi saat mendengar gadis itu mabuk. Diluar hujan dan yang terpikirkan olehnya hanya bayangan gadis itu duduk di bawah hujan seperti dulu, saat pertama kali dia melihat gadis itu. Pria perak itu pun berlari, sama seperti dulu, tak memperdulikan hujan dan mengunci pandangan matanya pada sosok gadis yang bayangannya hampir tersapu hujan. Hanya saja, saat ini gadis itu berambut hitam, dan dia tidak duduk menekuk lutut dibawah pohon maple, seperti dulu.

Dia berhenti berlari saat jaraknya hanya tinggal dua meter dari gadis itu. "Sakura…" panggilnya pelan, tapi gadis itu tak menunjukan bahwa dia mendengar.

Mata emerald itu memandang tak fokus, kekanan, kekiri, kebawah terus berubah namun tak sedetik pun mata itu memantulkan sosok Kakashi. Kakashi semakin mendekat, hingga samar-samar dia mulai mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu meski terhapus deru hujan.

"… akuuuu juga bodoh hahahick… Hey… siapa yang mematikan lampunya~ kenapa semuanya jadi ge…"

"Sakura!" Kakashi terkejut dengan tubuh gadis itu yang oleng tanpa arah, dia berlari cepat dan…

'Brugh!'

Menangkap tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Kakashi terdiam, aroma alkohol menguar kuat dari tubuh dalam dekapannya meski air terus membasuh tubuh mereka. Dia menatap, mengamati dengan seksama paras gadis itu, wajah pucat, bibir pucat. Sakura, meski berubah dengan paras sempurna seorang gadis, bukan lagi anak kecil berpipi tembem dengan rambut pink mencoloknya, dia tetap Sakura, seharusnya Kakashi mengenalinya saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

" Y-yo… Sa-Sakura, apa kabar?" ucapnya dalam suara bergetar. "Aku merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu!" dan dia mendekap tubuh yang telah hilang kesadarannya itu dalam pelukan yang semakin dalam, air matanya kembali mengalir dan bercampur dalam hujan kali ini. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-ku."

00Lhyn00

"ARGHH!" Gadis itu mengerang saat kesadarannya mulai penuh, rasa menusuk-nusuk begitu kuat menyerang kepalanya. "Sial!" umpatnya. Masih memejamkan mata guna menahan rasa sakitnya, gadis itu menyingkap selimut, bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tangan yang meragap menuju meja belajar yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat tidur.

'Brak'

Sasuatu terjatuh, tapi dia tak perduli, tangannya terus bergerak mencari-cari, matanya sesekali terbuka untuk melihat.

"Ini."

Sebuah tangan mengulurkan tablet aspirin yang dicarinya, dengan cepat gadis itu meraihnya dan kemudian mulai mencari gelas yang tak lama kemudian juga kembali di ulurkan oleh tangan yang sama. Tanpa kata Sakura segera melahap tablet itu dan mendorongnya dengan air dalam gelas.

"UGH!" dia kembali mengerang.

"Duduklah," Masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai keadaan, Sakura mengikuti cengkraman di kedua lengannya yang kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah kursi. Sakura melipat tangannya kemeja dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya disana.

Menit berlalu hingga pusing di kepala gadis itu berangsur mengurang dan otaknya kembali bisa digunakan untuk menganalisa keadaan. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan mulai memandang sekelilingnya, suasana gelap hanya diterangi lampu tidur dan dia menghela nafas pendek mengenali itu kamarnya di panti asuhan. Dia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, jam lima dan dia cukup waras untuk tahu itu pagi hari. Dia kembali memutar pandangannya dan kali ini menemukan sosok pria jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Dia bangkit dan berjalan kembali ketempat tidurnya, dia berhenti sesaat dengan mata yang menyipit tak suka saat menemukan buket bunga mawar ungu di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar, dia mengambil buket bunga itu, melemparnya hingga mendarat tepat di samping tempat sampah, kemudian berjongkok di depan lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kakashi Hatake," kata pemuda berambut perak itu, kedua alisnya menaut tajam menatap buket bunga yang kini teronggok di dekat tong sampah kamar itu.

"Sasuke yang menyuruhmu mengantarkan bunga itu? katakan padanya bunga itu tidak akan memperbaiki hubungan kami, aku sudah bosan padanya, lagi pula kenapa mawar ungu? Diakan tahu aku benci mawar ungu," katanya melirik sekilas sosok berambut perak yang masih berdiri di dekat meja, otaknya kembali bergerak memutar scene-scene yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dengan mudahnya dia mengakhiri hubungan percintaannya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu atas kesepakatannya dengan kakak si Uchiha muda.

"Aku bukan petugas pengantar bunga, dan bunga ini dariku."

Sakura bangkit setelah meraih keranjang perlengkapan mandinya, dia mulai mengamati pria itu dengan lebih serius. "Darimu? Untukku? Siapa tadi namamu…. Kakashi Hatake, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sakura berjalan meraih handuk di lemarinya dan mengalungkannya di pundaknya. Sesekali di pandangnya sosok bermasker itu.

"Ya, Kita pernah bertemu sebelum—"

"AH! Kau pria yang di lift waktu itu kan? Ada apa, kenapa kau memberiku bunga, apa kau fikir aku gadis—"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku, Sakura?"

Sakura tersigap, kedua matanya bergerak menyipit tajam dan mulai memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Dia mencoba menilai, tak ada seorang pun yang berani mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama itu selain Bunda Tsunade yang bahkan sering dicekalnya sebelum nama itu keluar.

"Aku KAKASHI Hatake." kata pemuda itu, dia memberi penekanan pada nama depannya dan menurunkan maskernya.

Kedua emerald gadis itu membulat, tubuhnya mengejang kaku. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya, nafasnya memberat. Menatap rambut perak itu, gurat wajah itu, dan satu mutiara onyx yang seakan begitu dekat dengan dirinya, kilas-kilas balik tentang adengan dimasa lalunya kembali berputar dan membuat kepala gadis itu terasa teremas.

'Prak!' keranjang perlengkapan mandinya pun terjatuh.

"Kau masih mengingatku Sakura?"

"…"

"Saku—"

"Kau salah orang. .Sakura," tak lagi sedatar dan tanpa emosi di dalamnya, kali ini suara Sakura terdengar ketakutan dan lebih dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura… aku kembali, untukmu."

Sakura diam, gadis itu masih mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali. Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Memantapkan dirinya yang sempat goyah.

"Sakura… maaf kan aku."

Sakura berbalik, memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi pria itu dan berjalan tenang kearah kamar mandinya.

"Sakura." Kakashi mencegatnya, berdiri memblokir jalan gadis itu. "Kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh memben—"

"Kau salah orang, namaku **Haruno bukan Sakura**, sekarang bisa kah kau minggir? Kau menghalangi pintu kamar mandiku." Gumam Sakura tenang. Gadis itu kembali berjalan melewati Kakashi dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, tanpa sedikit pun memandang mata itu.

"Tak perduli siapa namamu sekarang," Kakashi menahan pintu kamar mandi dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bagiku kau tetap Sakura, kau **Sakura-ku**."

'_Byurr'_ Sakura menyiram Kakashi dengan segayung air. "Kau sudah bangun? pergilah ke psikiater, kau mengigau sambil berjalan, Tuan," dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

**.**

Kakashi duduk menunduk di atas salah satu dari tiga personal bad yang ada dikamar itu, tatapannya memandang nanar buket bunga ditangannya, dadanya terasa sesak mengingat dulu senyum gadis itu langsung berkembang saat dia memberikan bunga mawar ungu ini.

'_klek'_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kakashi menengadah dan kembali menatap wajah putih tanpa noda itu. Gadis itu telah memakai seragam sekolahnya, dengan rambut yang masih tergelung dalam handuk, dia berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya, melepas handuknya dan mengantungnya di dinding di samping lemari, gadis itu mulai meraih sisir.

Kakashi terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan gadis itu, gerakan yang seakan mengundang kerinduan lebih dalam untuknya. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh itu sekali lagi, ingin sekali bisa menyesap aroma tubuh itu sekali lagi…

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu… Haruno," Kakashi mulai kembali bicara saat gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan kini duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sakura melirik Kakashi sesaat, sebelum mulai menunduk dan memakai sepatu yang di raihnya dari kolong tempat tidur.

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkan seorang gadis dan pergi bersama ayahku. Padahal aku pernah berjanji padanya, tapi aku mengingkari janji ku untuk terus bersamanya. Dan sekarang aku kembali, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku—"

Sakura bangkit setelah mengikat tali sepatunya, meraih tasnya dan beranjak kepintu seakan tak ada Kakashi dalam ruangan itu.

'_Brak'_ Kakashi menutup pintu itu sebelum Sakura benar-benar membukanya, dan dia menggunci tubuh Sakura dengan kedua lengannya. Sikap gadis itu yang seakan tak melihatnya, seakan dirinya tidak ada membuatnya hilang akal.

"Maafkan aku, katakan apapun yang kau inginkan dari ku agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku. Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku pergi darimu, maafkan aku mengingkari janjiku, Sakura. Maaf kan aku," Kakashi sungguh-sungguh dengan suara yang bergetar rendah.

Sakura menengadah, menatap dua mutiara berbeda warna yang terlihat terluka, dan dia pun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau pergi itu pilihanmu, aku yakin kau cukup sadar dengan resiko dari pilihan yang kau ambil. Aku yakin kau cukup tahu bahwa kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka kau harus merelakan sesuatu yang lain," gadis itu kembali tersenyum mengeringai. "Gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang kau relakan, dua belas tahun yang lalu kau merelakannya dan sekarang kau bertanya padaku tentang apa yang ku inginkan. Itu sangat tidak adil tuan. Dua belas tahun yang lalu mungkin gadis itu akan menjawab bahwa yang dia inginkan hanya kau ada di sampingnya."

"Maafkan aku, aku akan selalu di sampingmu mulai sekarang."

Seringai di wajahnya semakin tampak mengejek. "Sama seperti kau merelakan Sakura, aku juga merelakan hidupku sebagai Sakura. Pergilah tuan Hatake, kau tidak akan menemukan Sakura disini, aku bukan Sakura, sama seperti aku yang tidak mengenalmu, kau juga tidak mengenalku. Dan, aku tidak menginginkan kau ada dalam hidupku."

00Lhyn00

Sakura mengerang frustasi. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin memecahkan kepala seseorang sekarang. Minggu ini benar-benar menjadi minggu paling merepotkan untuknya karena selain harus menghadapi Uchiha muda yang terus menerus merengek –meskipun rengekan Uchiha lebih terdengar seperti intimidasi–, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok aneh yang terus mengikutinya.

Pria berambut perak yang gemar menutup wajah itu terus-terusan mengiangkan bahwa dia akan terus menjaga Sakura. Cih! Memangnya siapa yang membutuhkan penjagaan, lagi pula yang dilakukan pria itu dengan mengikutinya kemanapun Sakura pergi, lebih terasa seperti pengganggu bagi Sakura. dia jadi merasa dibuntuti stalker sekarang.

Oh! Dan satu lagi. Pria perak itu berhasil membuatnya merasa menyesal untuk pertama kalinya dalam jangka waktu yang dia tak tahu berapa lama. Dia menyesal telah membuat Orochimaru di depak dari posisinya sebagai ketua komite karena sekarang si pria perak itu begitu saja muncul didepan seluruh murid dan mengaku sebagai kepala sekolah baru karena Minato (kepala sekolah yang lama) kini naik jabatan sebagai ketua komite menggantikan Orochimaru.

"Kau disini, kenapa membolos pelajaranku, Sakura?"

OH. GOD! Dan sekarang pria perak itu ada dibelakangnya? Sakura tak menjawab. Dia cukup bosan dengan suasana tak mengasikkan yang terjadi belakangan ini sejak pria itu muncul. Sebenarnya apasih yang diinginkan bajingan brengsek ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu sekali lagi bertanya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya saat suara itu sudah semakin dekat, dia berbalik dan memandang sosok itu sekilas. Tanpa ekspresi, gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan pria perak bermasker itu.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya menghindariku, Sakura!"

Sekali lagi, Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengacungkan jari tengahnya dari pada mengumbar kata-katanya. Baru dua jam pelajaran yang Sakura lalui hari ini dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

**.**

"Haru-haru-chan! kau datang! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang kesini lagi setelah kau memutuskan Sasuke!" seperti biasa, pemuda bertopeng lollipop itu berlari dan menubruk dirinya.

"Tobi lepas!"

"Tobi kangen Haru-Haru-chan…."

"Tobi!"

"Iya… iya Haru-Haru-chan, Tobi anak baik melepaskan Haru-Haru-chan."

"Apa Kakuzu ada,Tobi?"

"Dia ada di dalam, sedang membantu Kisame-senpai memberi makan ikan-ikannya," mendengar jawaban itu dari Tobi, Sakura pun segera meninggalkan pemuda bertopeng lollipop dan bergegas kearah halaman belakang rumah ini, dimana sebuah kolam ikan yang tak cukup besar menampung ikan-ikan koi milik Kisame.

Mengacuhkan Tobi yang mulai menawarinya pudding, Sakura segera menuju tempat dimana orang yang akan membantunya 'menyelesaikan satu masalah' berada. "Kakuzu, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Sakura datar, saat dia yakin suaranya berada dalam jarak yang cukup untuk didengan pria bermasker itu.

Pria itu berbalik dan memandang Sakura dengan teliti. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang, dan aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau inginkan bila kau telah punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya."

"Kau? Tahu?"

"Aku tahu pasti siapa kau Haruno, akulah orang yang mencari semua data tentang masa lalumu untuk Itachi, dan tentu saja aku bisa mengendus bau uang diantara aroma balas dendam yang akan menguar dari dirimu." Kedua mata onyx itu menyipit licik.

Sakura tertawa datar. "Dasar otak uang." Gumamnya, sedikit rasa senang juga menyambangi hatinya. Dia datang pada orang yang tepat. Gadis itu melepaskan tas sekolahnya dan melemparkannya kearah si pria bermasker. "Aku yakin itu cukup!"

Pria itu dengan cekatan menangkap tas itu dan membukanya, seringgai liciknya terukir saat mendapati tas itu penuh dengan puluhan dompet tebal dan handphone-handphone yang terbilang mahal. "Dasar pencuri cilik."

"Sekarang beritahu aku apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Inoichi," gadis itu berkata datar. "Aku ingin segera membalaskan dendamku."

00Lhyn00

Kakashi bangkit. Setidaknya angin telah mengurangi sedikit beban hatinya karena penolakan gadis itu yang terjadi lagi –dan lagi–, dia hanya tersenyum miris. Kakashi memang tak berharap banyak bahwa gadis itu akan menerimanya dengan mudah, atau bahkan sekedar berharap gadis itu masih mengingatnya. Dia tidak berharap seperti itu. tapi lebih dari semua itu, Sakura membencinya.

Pria itu pun berlalu dari tempatnya, meninggalkan bagian atap dari bangunan itu. menuruni tangga, pria berambut perak itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, menekan speed dial dan mulai menunggu…

"Iruka, pastikan kau tidak kehilangan dia."

"Ya, Kakashi-sama… dan sekedar mengingatkan bahwa malam ini anda harus menghadiri undangan Uchiha-sama," ujar Iruka dari sebrang.

"Iya, aku mengingatnya Iruka, kau siapkan saja semuanya," balas Kakashi malas. Dia pun kembali menuruni deretan anak tangga, perlahan, dalam ketenangan yang seakan tak tergoyahkan.

Kaki panjang berbalut celana hitam itu melangkah mantap, sesekali matanya menyipit dalam senyum membalas sapaan mereka yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Koridor yang dilewatinya cukup ramai mengingat ini masih jam istirahat, obrolan-obrolan khas remaja seakan mengisi kekosongan ditelinganya.

"…itu benar, tapi kabarnya Sasuke-kun masih mengejar Haruno-san."

"Sebenarnya apasih kelebihan si Haruno itu, dia kan sama sekali nggak ada baik-baiknya."

"Aku dengan Sasuke-kun hanya dimanfaatkan."

Kakashi melirik pada segerombolan tiga gadis yang duduk bergerombol disalah satu kursi dikoridor itu, beberapa hari menjadi kepala sekolah disana cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa Sakura, telah menjadi semacam topik utama dalam setiap pembicaraan.

Gadis itu, tak pernah lepas dari momok buruk yang seakan menjadi identitasnya. Meski sesekali pembicaraan gadis itu mengenai prestasinya tapi hal itu takkan berlangsung lama. Dan satu hal yang paling Kakashi minati dari segala pembicaraan itu, bahwa nama 'Sasuke-kun' selalu mendampingi keberadaan nama 'Haruno' meski kabar yang didengar bahwa hubungan keduanya telah berakhir, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Kakashi khawatir.

"…Karin-chan sendiri yang pernah bilang begitukan?"

"Eh, tidak kok, aku memang pernah bilang kalau dari dulu Haruno suka menyendiri, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang kalau Haruno sudah jahat sejak dulu, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan dia, satu-satunya yang pernah dek…."

Deg!

Langkah Kakashi membeku, sedetik kemudian dia berbalik memandang ketiga gadis yang masih terduduk disana, dengan langkah cepat dia mendekat dan meraih pundak seorang gadis berambut merah…

"Karin? Kau Karin?"

Mata onyx dibalik kacamata itu menyipit. Buru-buru gadis itu bangkit dan membungkuk dihadapan Kakashi. "Benar Hatake-sensei, saya—"

"Aku Kakashi, kau masih mengingatku? Dua belas tahun yang lalu kita pernah satu panti asuhan," gumam Kakashi, kembali mengingatkan.

Gadis berambut merah itu tampak berfikir, kedua bola matanya mengamati Kakashi lekat-lekat hingga satu barisan kenangan itu terbuka di otaknya dan mata onyx gadis itu pun membulat. "Kakashi Sakura?" tanyanya dengan yakin, senyum lebar mengembang dibibir berbalut lip balm tipis.

Sedikit terkejut bahwa gadis itu mengingatnya dengan mengidentikan dirinya dengan Sakura, namun dia tersenyum, menyadari kehadirannya dulu memang selalu di sangkut pautkan dengan Sakura. "Benar," Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Bisa kita bicara tentang beberapa hal."

Karin kembali tampak berfikir, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kakashi melangkah, tentu saja dia mengingat gadis berambut merah itu, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa dia tak pernah melupakan sedikitpun tentang Sakura? tentu saja termasuk gadis berambut merah yang dulu suka mengejek gadis kecilnya.

Kakashi membukakan pintu kantornya dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk lebih dulu, Karin tampak canggung.

"Duduklah," Kakashi menunjuk sebuah set sofa disalah satu bagian ruangannya, dia tidak memilih meja kerjanya karena ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan sampingannya ini.

"Sensei ingin bertanya tentang Haru— maksudku Sakura?" tebak Karin terdengar pasti.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya, pertanyaan tepat point gadis itu melepaskan Kakashi dari tanggung jawab membuka pembicaraan dengan basa-basi. "Benar," dia tersenyum miris. "Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura setelah aku pergi?"

Hening sejenak, Kakashi membiarkan waktu itu digunakan Karin untuk berfikir.

"Kenapa Sensei tidak ke panti saja? Sensei bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang dia sepenuhnya disana," gumam Karin, menatap lekat kearah Kakashi.

"Aku sudah ke panti, aku ingin mendengarnya dari mu… dari anak panti yang saat itu tinggal bersama kami. Ceritakan apapun yang kau ingat tentang Sakura saat setelah aku pergi," kata Kakashi kaku.

Gadis itu menarik nafas berat. "Aku tak begitu bisa mengingat detailnya, hanya bahwa Sakura dirawat di tumah sakit selama beberapa minggu, dan setelah dia kembali dia berubah."

Keduanya bertatapan sesaat, sebelum gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah luar jendela. "Dia diam. Selalu diam. Bahkan saat aku mengejeknya 'Pink' atau 'Jidat' dia tidak bereaksi, dia hanya menatapku dan anehnya itu membuatku…takut, lalu malah aku sendiri yang menangis," Kakashi memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah gadis itu.

"Saat kutanyakan tentang keadaan Sakura pada bunda Tsunade, bunda hanya menjawab bahwa Sakura masih sakit dan akan segera sembuh. Beberapa kali aku mendatangi kamarnya diam-diam dan mencoba mengejeknya, aku berharap bahwa mungkin hari ini Sakura akan menangis ketika ku ejek. Seminggu hingga sebulan Sakura tetap seperti itu, dan aku mulai merasa bersalah."

Kakashi dengan jelas bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang mulai berkaca-kaca, sementara debar dalam dadanya mulai bergemuruh, dia mencoba meraih pundak gadis itu, menenagkannya.

Karin menengadah, memandang dua motiara berbeda warna itu. "Kemudian aku mendekatinya, aku duduk disampingnya dan bertanya _'Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_ tapi dia malah menjerit. Dia menjerit keras sekali dan aku kembali menangis. Sakura berubah, membuatku merasa takut," suara gadis itu mulai bergetar. "Dia terus menjerit, setiap ada yang mengajaknya bicara dia akan menjerit, dia juga memecahkan semua cermin di panti. Lalu bunda Tsunade membawanya pergi, mereka mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura dan Sakura terus menjerit. Dan aku terus menangis, aku merasa bersalah, saat itu aku berjanji bahwa kalau Sakura kembali aku tidak akan pernah mengejeknya lagi, aku akan menjadi temannya." Gadis itu menangis, air matanya melalir sementara tubuhnya gemetar.

"Tapi—"

"Cukup Karin, berhenti kalau ini melukaimu," Kakashi meraih kepala merah itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan menunduk. "Sakura tidak pernah kembali, sampai sebuah keluarga membawaku pergi, Sakura tidak pernah kembali. Hingga saat hari pendaftaran SMA aku melihat Sakura, tapi dia berbeda, rambutnya hitam, awalnya aku tak yakin itu Sakura, aku pun bertanya pada beberapa anak yang berpakaian seragam SMP yang sama dengannya dan mereka bilang _'Itu Haruno, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya.'_ Saat itu aku tahu, Sakura benar-benar telah pergi, dia menghilang dari dunia tapi tidak mati."

"Cukup Karin," Kakashi tidak tahu dia meminta itu untuk mencegah perasaannya semakin terluka atau karena dia tak ingin gadis itu semakin terbawa kesedihannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padanya…"

"Dia memaafkanmu,"

"Kakashi…" Karin menengadah, pandangan matanya berubah penuh pengharapan pada Kakashi. "Apa kau kembali untuk membawa Sakura kembali, Kakashi?"

00Lhyn00

HUAA chap kemaren yang rifyu dikit…. Tersedikit dalam sejarah dunia per FFNan Lhyn *lebey* ah~ apakah kemampuan Lhyn yang makin parah? *readers : iyah –nganguk2–*

Ah~~ udah ah, gada waktu buat pudung~~ Semangat! Semangat! Semangat! Dan PERBAIKI!*mata menyala* okhe, bales rifyu ah~ karna sedikit, jd cukup waktu lah buat bales… *sok sibuk-dilempar mobil-mobilan rusak*

Mokochange : Perut Lhyn juga dipenuhi kupu-kupu liat rifyu dari Moko-chan…*blushing* ah~~ Lhyn kan emang suka bikin Kakashi dalam mode memelas *diraikiri* Moko-chan, makasih dah rifyu yah? Rifyu lagi y? *memelas bareng Kakashi*

Ayano Hatake : K Ayano~~~ wihihi… kayanya yg kemaren itu satu-satunya chibi mode yang g berurai air mata Lho, nanti akan ada chibi mode lainnya tapi Sad mode… makasih dah rifyu… rifyu lagi y Ka?

Rizu Hatake-hime : Lhyn juga kangen Hime~~~ *peluk2, cubit2, ngacak2 rambut Rizu* #Rizu : TOLONG! SAYA DI RAPE!# hehe kan agy hiatus, jadi lama nongolnya…aww!aww!aww! makasih say pujiannya… *terbang keawang2* kakashi emang tulus banget kok cinta ama Lhyn *dikemplang* makasih dah rifyu ya? Rifyu lagi Lhyn tunggu..

Violet7orange : Yap apdet Vio-san, makasih dah rifyu… rifyu lagi y?

Sky pea-chan ; gimana apdetan kali ini? makasih dah rifyu… rifyunya ditunggu lagi?

Hatake Satoshi : wkwkw… makasih Sato-kun, ummm maaf bikin bingung, padahal di dokumennya ada garis pemisah Lho tapi Ilang~~~… lhyn g kasih warning Flashback coz bakal banyak scene kembali kemasa lalu takut ngacauin kalo kebanyakan tulisan flesbek, eh… kakashi udah sadar itu sakura tuh, udah ketemu juga malahan, gimana?… makasih dah rifyu y Sato-kun… rifyunya Lhyn tunggu lagi~~

Harunoby sakuraga : AH~~ Reaksi Kaka-kun udah kliatan tuh diatas Gaby-chan… gimana? Puas ga? *gaby : engga* yap apdet, udah Nee kabarin lewat FB kan? Rifyu lagi y say, makasih rifyunya~~

Akasuna no hataruno teng tong : hae juga Teng-chan… AW~~~ kenapa Teng-chan tanya'a 'itu' *cubit2* ummm… Lhyn putuskan disini **Saku masih Virgin**, walo mungkin pergaulannya bebas tapi Lhyn g rela Kaka dapet sisa *dipeluk kakashi –AAAA* n' itu mereka udah ketemu tuh… udah luat reaksinya kan? Gimana? Puas? Makasih dah rifyu yah? rifyunya Lhyn tunggu lagi…

Makasih buat kalian semua~~ rifyunya Lhyn tunggu~~ Ayo ramaikan Kakasaku yang saat ini lagi Sepi *nyontek rifyunya Teng-chan*

Rifyu


	5. Promise

Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin **Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna...** jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

Naruto ® MK

Love Hater ® LH

Gadis itu berdiri di sana, bersandar pada salah satu deteran pohon Sakura berdaun rimbun di tepi jalanan sektor tiga Konoha. Matanya masih menyiratkan ketidakramahan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. sesekali seringai muncul di bibirnya saat tangan kanannya berhasil meraih sesuatu dari mereka yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengan posisinya.

Siapapun takkan mengira kegiatan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan oleh gadis itu di sana, gadis berperawakan ramping dengan rambut hitam yang berkibar lembut dan sebuah buku _'Anatomi'_ yang tergenggam tangan kirinya, dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Menunggu sang kekasih adalaah hal yang terlintas dikepala mereka yang melihat keberadaan gadis itu.

Mengecewakan?

Tidak bagi mereka yang tak mengetahui kebenarannya, bahkan mereka yang menjadi korbannya pun takkan merasakan rasa itu sebelum dia menyadari dompetnya telah raib dari saku celana atau tas tangannya. Tidak. Kecuali dia. Seorang pria berambut perak yang berdiri di kejauhan dan mengamatinya, mengamati setiap gerakan halus tangan lentiknya, tak ada yang terlewatkan di mata berbeda warnanya bahkan gerakan lembut rambut hitamnya yang berkibar pelan.

Pria itu bertegap dari sandarannya di dinding salah satu toko dideretan itu, kemudian mulai mengambil langkah pertamanya menghampiri gadis itu. berjalan pelan dan tenang untuk mendekat…

'Bugh'

Dia menabrak dengan sengaja seorang gadis yang kini tengah merintih pelan.

"Aa maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan," kata Kakashi sambil membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf. Pria itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan yang jauh lebih mematikan dari gadis dibelakangnya yang 'oprasi'nya baru saja dia gagalkan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, saya juga lengah," jawab gadis itu dengan mengibas-ibaskan sebuah buku ditangannya.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," gumamnya mengaruk tengkuk dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya dengan sigap meraih tangan gadis di belakangnya yang hendak beranjak pergi.

Sakura mendelik, menatap punggung pria didepannya ini. Dia tahu pasti siapa pemilik punggung dengan rambut perak mencuat itu.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, Sakura…" pria itu berbalik setelah gadis berambut pirang mantan calon korbannya pergi. Cih, padahal dia melihat banyak lembaran hijau dalam dompet biru muda itu saat sigadis membayar bukunya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau tau yang kau lakukan itu perbuatan kriminal, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali mendecih dan menatap garang pria itu. "Kejahatan dibawah umur, kau tahu? Hanya perlu menghadiri dua jam pidato membosankan."

"Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun," Kakashi mengernyit.

"Oh? Benarkah? Kurasa belum kalau aku menganti satu angka terakhir di tahun lahirku," jawabnya meremehkan. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku," dia kembali mengeram.

"Kau baru saja mengakui kesalahanmu yang lainnya, kenapa kau melakukan itu Sakura?"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang namaku—"

"Haruno Sakura."

"…" Sakura membuang pandangannya dari pria itu, tak menjawab, dia enggan atau malas lebih tepatnya.

"Temani aku makan siang."

Tanpa menunggu atau memperdulikan protes dari Sakura, Kakashi menarik tangan gadis itu yang sedari tadi terus di genggamannya. Pria itu membawa Sakura memasuki sebuah toko es krim didekat situ dan memesan layercake dan softcake juga es krim dan jus yang diketahuinya sebagai favorite Sakura saat kecil.

"Kau bilang kau hanya perlu menghadiri dua jam pidato membosankan 'kan? Bagaimana kalau dua jam itu diganti untuk kencan denganku?"

Sakura tak menggubris, gadis itu duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Posisinya terjepit dengan jendela dan Kakashi dikanan kirinya, lalu meja dan dinding di depan belakangnya.

"Kalau diam ku anggap kau setuju, baiklah kau mau kemana setelah ini? Aku sudah mengunjungi semua tempat favorite mu dan hampir semuanya telah berubah kecuali pohon maple di halaman samping gedung panti yang dulu, kau mau kesana?" tawar Kakashi, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membawa pesanan yang baru datang kehadapan Sakura. "Kita mak—"

"Kau membuatku muak!" bisik Sakura tajam. Tanpa perduli lagi, dia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah naik keatas kursi, kemudian naik lagi keatas meja, dan melompat turun kelantai. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang membatu dengan semua makanan yang terinjak didepannya.

Jangan perdulikan makanan itu, tapi perhatikan raut kekecewaan diwajah itu. Semua pengunjung melihatnya dengan takjub, kalau biasanya mereka akan melihat sigadis melemparkan makanan kewajah si pria, maka yang dilihat mereka kali ini adalah hal yang sangat langka.

Masih berusaha meredam rasa kecewa dalam dirinya, Kakashi bangkit dan berlari kecil menyusul gadis pink yang telah berlalu beberapa meter didepannya.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau kita kesana."

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah yang keberadaannya lebih diatas matanya. Tak mengatakan apapun atau menunjukkan ekspresi lainnya selain kedataran Sakura terus melangkah, memijak perlangkah lantai trotoar dibawahnya.

Dia benci pria ini, jujur saja. Setiap hal yang ada dalam diri Kakashi membuatnya merasa semakin jauh dari zona amannya. Sakura tak menyukai itu, dia tak suka segala perasaan aneh yang selalu membayanginya dengan rasa takut pada kekecewaan.

Dia tidak suka kekecewaan.

Dia tidak suka saat pria itu menatapnya, membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Tak suka sentuhan pria itu yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, dia tak suka rasa nyaman yang membuat rasa sakit itu jadi menyedihkan.

"APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA!" Sakura menghardik kasar saat dia merasakan tangan besar itu mengacak rambutnya, dan Sakura tahu persis apa yang dilihat pria itu dirambutnya hingga membuat dia tersenyum. Pangkal rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink.

Demi jashin, dewa sesat pujaan Hidan. Sakura benci melihat senyum itu, dengan segera gadis itu merogoh tas gendongnya, mencari-cari keberadaan topi army dan memakainya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa ditutupi? Aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka warna pink rambutmu kan?" Kakashi tersenyum semakin lebar, senyum tulus dibalik masker hitam itu. "Kembalilah Sakura, aku tahu bukan dirimu yang menginginkan semua ini. Kau boleh menangis kalau kau merasa sakit, kau boleh lemah Sakura karena ada aku yang akan menguatkanmu, biarkan aku kembali menjad—"

"Omong kosong! Kau tahu itu? semua orang didunia ini penipu, kau pikir berapa banyak diatara mereka semua yang hidup sebagai diri mereka sendiri? Aku bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana kau diperbudak oleh dirimu sendiri! Oleh keinginanmu sendiri, hingga kau tak lagi dapat merasakan kebebasan tanpa keinginan!" gadis itu memandang tajam dua iris berbeda warna itu.

"Aku mungkin diperbudak oleh diriku sendiri, aku diperbudak oleh keinginanku sendiri, oleh rasa cintaku sendiri, Aku mencintaimu dan rasa itu lah yang memperbudakku, Sakura, berhentilah berpura-pura, katakan semuanya Sakura," kata Kakashi, matanya balas menatap intens iris emerals itu.

"Cinta?" Sakura mendengus meremehkan. "Cinta hanya membuatku lemah, kau bilang aku boleh lemah? Agar kau bisa melindungiku? Menguatkanku?" kali ini dia tertawa merendahkan. "Buka matamu dan lihat siapa yang lemah disini? Siapa yang merengek dan memohon untuk dikasihani? Lihat dirimu Kakashi… kau menyedihkan," tuding Sakura tanpa aling-aling, emeraldnya berkobar pekat dalam kebencian.

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan sehelai daun Sakura yang mengering diantara mereka, Kakashi diam, dia terpaku mendengarkan kalimat gadis itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kakashi yang merasa terkuatkan karena perasaan menggebu dalam dadanya, yang selalu merindukan detak hangat jantungnya.

Memang benar dia yang merengek dan memohon, tapi itu tidak dilihatnya sebagai kelemahan. Dia melihatnya sebagai keinginan kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang dicintainya.

"…dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan berlutut didepanku dan berkata bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun untukku," kata gadis itu lagi, Kakashi melihatnya, senyum sinis tanpa kebahagiaan, hanya ada kemenangan licik yang terpancar dari mata emerad yang begitu gelap didalam sana, begitu penuh kebencian dan dendam.

Tersenyum miris, Kakashi menunduk. Dan sedetik kemudian mulai menekuk lututnya, dia melakukannya… dia menginginkan gadis itu, meski rasa sakit yang tak pernah dia tahu kini meremas dadanya, bukan karena posisinya yang kini berlutut dengan tubuh berguncang pelan menahan rasa sakit itu, tapi karena mata itu… mata penuh kebencian dan dendam yang membuat buncahan rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya.

"Kau benar, Sakura… akan kulakukan apapun untukmu… apapun… Sakura…."

Butiran bening itu mendesak keluar, meleleh perlahan kala mata berbeda warnanya mendapati langkah gadis itu yang menjauh… meninggalkannya dalam posisi masih berlutut didepan kekosongan yang ditinggalkan gadis itu untuknya.

00Lhyn00

Garis hijau yang berliuk-liuk di monitor dan suara 'tit' yang berantai pelan menandakan masih adanya kehidupan dalam jantung yang berdetak itu. Wajah pucat berahang tegas itu terlelap damai, seakan dia telah melepas segala beban dalam empat puluh tahun hidupnya. Matanya terpejam erat menyembunyikan aquamarine yang tergurat tua.

"Yakinkan aku kalau semuanya akan benar-benar baik-baik saja Shika…" sosok gadis yang berdiri disamping ranjang berujar pilu, tangan kecilnya meremas pelan tangan berselang yang tertancap di pergelangannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ino… Paman akan sembuh, kita sudah mendapatkannya., kita hanya perlu menunggu kondisi tubuh paman stabil," seorang pemuda mengusap lembut bahu gadis itu, matanya ikut memandang pilu sosok di atas ranjang.

"Katakan dia akan sembuh Shika…"

"Dia akan sembuh Ino, kita tahu paman itu kuat, mungkin sesekali kau harus merasakan pukulannya… paman itu kuat sekali," pemuda itu tersenyum sedih dalam usahanya menghangatkan suasana.

"Terimakasih Shika," gadis itu berbalik, memandang onyx yang menatapnya pilu. "Terimakasih selalu menguatkanku," dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru dan terisak keras disana.

"Sssstt Ino, jangan menangis disini, ruangan ini harus tetap steril, lagi pula paman akan memukulku lagi kalau melihatmu menangis," Shikamaru mendekap gadis itu, mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Ayo kita keluar, bunga-bunga di toko menunggu ratunya datang."

Ino tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang membawanya keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya dirawat. Penyakit gagal jantung yang diderita Inoichi sejak lima tahun yang lalu, membuat semuanya berubah.

Kehidupan Ino berubah total sejak penyakit itu divoniskan pada ayahnya, perlahan demi perlahan tubuh tegap itu mulai melemah, keadaan ekonomi pun berubah perlahan karena mereka menjual cabang toko bunganya demi membiayai pengobatan, pergaulan gadis itu pun berubah, dia tak penah lagi berjalan menyusuri deretan toko pernak-pernik kota konoha demi mengantikan tugas ayahnya menjaga toko yang kini menjadi satu-satunya penopang hidup mereka.

Hanya keberadaan pemuda berambut nanas itu yang tak pernah berubah. Selalu disampingnya, menguatkannya meski hanya berdiri disampingnya dan mengenggam tangannya. Shikamaru adalah sahabat Ino sejak kecil, keluarganya merupakan pemilik perusahaan supliyer obat-obatan terbesar di Konoha. Tak sedikit jumlah bantuan yang diberikan keluarga itu untuk Ino.

Shikamaru juga lah yang menemukan keluarga yang mau mendonorkan jantung milik anak mereka yang saat itu tengah mengidap kangker otak. Shikamarulah yang dengan segala upaya meyakinkan keluarga itu, mendekati Chouji secara perlahan selama dua tahun terakhir hingga akhirnya Chouji bersedia merelakan jantungnya.

Seminggu lagi, pemuda bertubuh tambun itu merelakan hidupnya ditangan paramedis dan membiarkan jantung sehat itu tetap berdetak dalam tubuh yang lain.

Satu minggu lagi dan semuanya akan kembali kesediakala bagi Ino.

00Lhyn00

.

"…_**gagal jantung, kau bisa membunuhnya secara alami dengan meniadakan pendonornya, Haruno."**_

_**Gadis itu menengadah, memandang wajah bermasker yang tak cukup untuk menutupi senyum licik dibaliknya. "Aku tak mau dia mati, dia harus hidup untuk tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan," kata gadis itu datar, siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan dapat merasakan aura gelap disana.**_

"_**Kau yakin?" Kakuzu memandang penuh penekanan meremehkan. "Bukan karena akhirnya kau merasa memiliki keluarga 'kan Haruno?"**_

"_**Hah! Kau bercanda?" balas gadis itu, tak kalah meremehkan.**_

_**Kakuzu tertawa, kali ini tawa penuh kesenangan seakan berhasil mendapatkan boneka incarannya dari mesin permainan. "Yah, apapun rencanamu Haruno, yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah bagaimana kau akan menjalankannya? Kau baru saja membuang 'Bank Berjalanmu' Haruno."**_

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, sekilas percakapannya dengan seseorang membuatnya berpikir lain. Dia membutuhkan 'Bank berjalan' yang lain setelah dia menukar hubungannya bersama Sasuke dengan Informasi tentang 'Itu'. Dia berbalik dan memandang ragu pada sosok yang masih pada posisinya berlutut di tengah trotoar. Secepat dia menjauh, secepat itu pula dia mendekat.

"Kau punya Uang dan Kekuasaan?"

Pria itu menengadah, memandangnya terkejut. Mata berbeda warna itu memandang meneliti pada emerald diatasnya. Kakashi bangkit dari posisinya berlutut, matanya masih terus mencoba meneliti, mencari apapun yang ada dalam emerald itu.

"Kita buat kesepakatan, aku akan jadi milikmu kalau kau memberikan apa yang ku butuhkan. Uang dan Kekuasaan," lanjut Sakura saat Kakashi tak kunjung bicara.

"Uang dan Kekuasaan?" Kakashi bertanya miris. Alisnya mengernyit masih tak mengerti, sebegitu rendahkah harga dirinya hingga dia menilainya dengan uang dan kekuasaan?

"Ya," jawab gadis itu datar, agaknya minat gadis ini telah sedikit berkurang melihat reaksi Kakashi yang tak sesuai harapannya.

"Kau bukan gadis yang haus pada uang dan kekuasaan, aku tahu itu Sakura… untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Mengujiku?"

'_Mengujinya?'_

Oh, bagus! Sekarang pria itu jadi besar kepala! Gadis itu tertawa rendah. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa Kau sama sekali tak mengenalku tuan Hatake," gadis itu mengambil langkah mendekat, di bibirnya masih tersungging senyumnya. "Untuk apa?" dan menatap kedua iris berbeda warna itu lekat-lekat. "Aku membutuhkan semua itu untuk membalaskan dendamku."

"Dendam…"

"Orang yang telah membuangku, keluarga yang tak menginginkanku, Aku ingin membalas dendam pada mereka, keluarga Yamanaka."

Keduanya terdiam, saling meneliti. Hening begitu terasa meski keduanya berada tepat ditengah keramaian kota Konoha. Tapi semuanya terasa menghilang, tak ada satu dengung –bahkan lantunan angin– yang mengusik keduanya.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum miris, tapi jelas sekali Sakura menangkap gerakan itu. pria itu menggeleng… pria itu menolaknya…yah! Menolak seorang Haruno. Membuat gadis itu merasa gusar.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya Sakura, Aku akan merubahmu bukan ikut terbawa bersamamu, bukan cara seperti itu yang kuinginkan untuk mendapatkanmu Sakura, tak ada jaminan kau akan memberikan Hatimu setelah aku memberikan semua itu untuk—"

"Pertama!" potong Sakura. "Apa kau baru saja mengakui bualanmu? Belum sejam yang lalu kau berlutut ditempatmu sekarang dan berkata akan memberikan apapun yang ku inginkan."

"Sakura…"

"Yang kedua, percayalah aku tak pernah perduli apa itu Hati. Yang ku tahu hanya bualan seperti yang baru saja kau katakan padaku."

"…"

"Yang ketiga, aku bukan type yang suka memberi kesempatan kedua," gumam Sakura, licik. Dia yakin sepenuhnya hal itu takkan sia-sia. Tak ada yang pernah bisa menolak Sakura, bahkan seorang hatake didepannya.

Sakura tersenyum puas menatap raut Kakashi yang tengah berpikir keras, bimbang. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu, apa mau mu sebenarnya, Sakura?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi," jawabnya angkuh.

Kakashi tahu, inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memasuki pintu itu. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali Sakuranya, untuk menemukan kembali emerald hangat yang mengundang debaran mengairahkan didadanya. Tapi mengikuti arah permainan gadis ini… dia ragu. "Dengan satu syarat," gumamnya pelan. "Kembalilah menjadi Sakuraku."

Sakura tersenyum licik. Satu lagi bukti bahwa Cinta hanya bisa melemahkan. "Jangan terlalu berharap!"

00Lhyn00

Kakashi masih mencoba menerka isi pikiran gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu seakan memandang segalanya dengan begitu remeh. Atau mungkin dia yang menganggap semuanya terlalu berat?

Sekali lagi, Kakashi melirik gadis berambut pink sebahu yang duduk di disamping kursi kemudi yang didudukinya. Belum lebih dari dua jam yang lalu gadis itu masih bermbut hitam panjang dan kini… tak dapat disangkal Kakashi merasa begitu senang dengan hal itu. Kakashi bahkan memeluk gadis itu begitu erat saat Sakura melangkah keluar dari salon itu.

Kakashi benar-benar buta saat melihat sosok gadis berambut pink itu, segala dunianya seakan tenggelam dalam sinarnya. Hanya sekejap. Kebutaan itu hanya sekejap sebelum suara dingin dan angkuh menyeruak memperlihatkan kenyataan yang masih tetap gelap di depannya.

"Berhenti disana," Sakura menunjuk sebuah toko bunga yang tak asing bagi Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum, tempat itu selalu membawanya kembali mengingat masa-masa terindahnya. "Sekarang dengarkan aku Kakashi, aku ingin kau membuatkanku sebuah toko bunga yang jauh lebih besar dari pada toko bunga itu, tepat didepan toko bunga Yamanaka."

Kakashi tertegun sesaat. Membangun toko bunga? Itu bukan hal sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi membangunnya didepan toko bunga lain? dan lebih besar? "Kau mau bersaing bisnis dengan Yamanaka?" tanya Kakashi tak yakin.

"Buatkan saja, aku harap bisa secepatnya toko bungaku dibuka," Sakura tersenyum, senyum penuh arti yang tak tertebak maknanya.

"Dua hari, itu cukup?" Tanya Kakashi, pikirannya tak menentu antara khawatir dan bahagia bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan Sakura, Sakura-nya.

"Cukup, aku akan merancang konsepnya nanti malam agar orangmu bisa segera menerapkannya, ingat Kakashi, aku mau semua jenis bunga ada dalam tokoku," gumam Sakura, Kakashi tersenyum lebih tulus kala mendengar nada antusias dari gadis itu.

00Lhyn00

Gaje Nyak! Wuhuu maap Lhyn agy agak sulit menyesuaikan diri paska hiatus, jadinya ya gitulah tulisan Lhyn, kacau-balau gag jelas apa maksudnya~ *pundung*

Bales rifyu aja dah :

Mokochange : Yang kemaren agag cepet sebenernya karna udah diketik barengan ama chep sebelumnya, chep ini lamaan ya? Maap y? Makasih dah rifyu y Moko-chan…

Uchiha Eky-chan : Makasih fav n' Rifyunya…

Chie hatake : Makasih dah rifyu ya say… *gyah* yap semoga usaha kakashi berhasil nyak!

Ayano Hatake : Makasih dukungannya y K… Huummm, ada sedikit konflik SakuXIno disini, tp bakal di bukanya sedikit2 aja.. wkwk… Makasih dah rifyu y K…

ILA : Makasih y Say… Kakasaku bersatu? Mungkin… *padahal udah ketebak banget ny0k* makasih dah rifyu y…

Putri Luna : Itu lah hidup luna *lho?* maksudnya itulah hidup Saku di fic Lhyn, jadi kek gitu *dikemplang* makasih dah rifyu ya….

Hatake Satoshi : wkwkw… iyah Sato-kun, itu elpiji 3kg yg mledak… wkwk deinya gag mau ngaku… *dei : Bukan aku!* Pertanyaan yg kemaren udah kejawab diatas kan? Makasih dah rifyu y Sato-kun~

Rizu Hatake-Hime : Rizu~~ entah kenapa Lhyn jadi mikir sama kya Rizu~ tapi Avril versi dulu yg masih pake style Gothic itu lho~ kan pernah juga avril pake rambut item~ makasih dah rifyu y Rizu….

Just Ana : SasuSakunya Cuma nyempil dikit… wkwk… itu Karin beneran Qo~ g caper, walo mungkin kalo Lhyn yg ada diposisi Karin, Lhyn bakal caper~ wkwk, abis kepsek seganteng Kakashi mau diangguring? *abaikan* makasih dah rifyu ya Ana-san

Kurosaki Kuchiki : Sakura kenal kok ama Kakashi, Cuma pura-pura aja tuh, jual mahal~ *dibacok saku* Makasih dah rifyu y Fiki-san~~

Nay Hatake : Nay mau bunga nya? Nih *kasihin bunga yang dibuang Saku* Pertanyaan Nay udah kejawab di chap atas kan? Ino sedih karna Inoichi agy sakit… makasih dah rifyu ya~~

Akasuna no hataruno teng tong : bling2 *?* wkeke iya~ g telat qo teng-chan, Makasih dah rifyu y Teng-chan~~

Makasih buat yang udah rifyu dan Silent Reader yang udah mau Baca fic Kacau Lhyn… Lhyn juga mau ngucapin selamet buat adek-adek Lhyn (Funny-chan, Zie-chan, Ie-chan, dan lainnya..) yang Udah berhasil Lulus dari SMA! Selamat berjuang di tahap selanjutnya!

Rifyu-nya Lhyn tunggu


	6. the Ring

Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin **Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna...** jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati. Flame juga boleh...

Naruto ® MK

Love Hater ® LH

Shikamaru melangkah pelan memasuki rumah tradisional jepang yang menguarkan aroma kayu wangi yang dibakar itu. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati saat memasuki area ruang keluarga, di rumah yang telah dihapal seluk beluknya sejak dia mulai bisa mengingat. Udara pagi yang tak begitu dingin tak bisa dijadikan alasan pasti mengapa ada suara derak kayu bakar dalam api. Dan wangi ini, wangi khas batang kayu wangi kesukaan paman Inoichi.

"Shika, kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu? Itu tidak sopan," gumam pelan seorang gadis, Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis itu menyesap ochanya sesaat sebelum duduk di samping si gadis tanpa menanggapi teguran si tuan rumah. "Kau pasti datang karena aroma kayu wangi itu ya?" gadis itu menunjuk perapian yang menyala dalam bara kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru langsung, dia tak suka berbasa-basi dan dia yakin gadis itupun tahu tabiatnya itu.

"Hem?" hanya dengan itu Ino menanggapi.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak ketoko, apa ada masalah?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang sejujurnya sama sekali tak melegakan Shikamaru karena pemuda itu justru melihat hal yang sebaliknya di mata aquamarine itu. "Jangan berbohong," kata Shikamaru sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu tertawa, masih berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang diyakini Shikamaru sebagai hal yang tak cukup baik. "Shika, kau ini sok jenius tau! Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan menduga-duga seperti itu, aku hanya lelah dan ingin beristirahat hari ini apa itu tak boleh?" balas gadis itu.

"Tentang toko bunga yang baru itu?" sekali lagi pemuda itu menebak, sesaat, perubahan terlihat di raut wajah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Shika, bersaing dalam usaha itu biasa," gumam gadis itu pelan, mengangsurkan secangkir ocha yang mengepul kedepan Shikamaru. "Hanya saja, aku takut Tousan kecewa kalau dia mengetahui tokonya..."

00LhyN00

"ARGGGHHH!" seruan frustasi terdengar dari gadis berambut pink sebahu yang kini tampak menjambak rambut pinknya dengan kesal.

Rencananya gagal, dan dia tak suka itu. Gadis Yamanaka itu ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaannya, Ino tidak serapuh perkiraannya, usahanya menghancurkan toko bunga Yamanaka itu tak cukup mampu membuat si gadis Yamanaka menangis dan memohon padanya, tak membuat gadis Yamanaka itu merasakan kehilangan. Tidak cukup. Harus ada cara lain... yah, cara lain...

"SIAL!" Sakura mengumpat lagi. Dari jendela ruangannya di lantai dua toko bunga miliknya dia bisa melihat gadis berambut blonde yang masih bisa tersenyum, membuka tokonya bersama seorang pemuda berambut nanas. Sakura kenal pemuda itu, si jenius yang kerap kali di saingkan dengannya dalam prestasi akademik di sekolah, meski jelas sekali baik Sakura maupun pemuda Nara itu sama-sama tak perduli.

'_Clek'_

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini Sakura?"

"Owhhh...," Sakura mendesah bosan. "Kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu tuan Hatake," gumam gadis itu datar setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya akan kehadiran pria berambut perak itu.

"Aku mendengar semuanya Sakura, kau kabur dari panti?" pria itu mendelik tajam, menatap penuh menyelidik pada emerald di depannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura sedikit kesal, kenapa pria itu tak pernah berhenti untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya?

"Itu urusanku Sakura, lalu kenapa kau menetapkan harga yang jauh di bawah standar untuk semua bunga di tokomu? Kau mau bangkrut cepat hah?" Kakashi masih menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" gadis itu balas menatap tajam iris berbeda warna itu.

"Itu urusanku Sakura."

"KU BILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" gadis itu berteriak, amarah jelas sekali berkobar di iris emeraldnya.

"..."

"..."

"Pulanglah kepanti," nada pria itu menurun drastis, tak lagi berisi kecaman seperti sebelumnya melainkan kekecewaan jelas terlukis di iris berbeda warnanya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Mereka mencemaskanmu, Sakura."

"Berhenti membicarakan semua itu," gadis itu mendesah bosan— "Kau baru tiba dari London dan langsung berteriak seperti itu didepanku? Aku bahkan belum menanyakan perjalananmu," dan mencoba bersikap ramah. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya di sebuah sofa berlengan panjang dan menghampiri pria yang sejak kedatangannya terus berdiri ditengah ruangan. Dengan gerak lambat, gadis itu memeluk Kakashi. Tak ada maksud apapun selain agar pria itu berhenti berbicara tentang kehidupannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum merasakan Kakashi menerima pelukannya dengan lembut, menarik tubuh kecilnya lebih dalam, mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura dan menyesap wangi hangatnya.

"Dimana kau tinggal selama kau tidak di panti?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Ck.." gadis itu berdecak, dengan jenuh dia melepaskan pelukannya, namun usaha itu gagal seiring mengeratnya lingkar tangan pria itu di pinggangnya. "Di apartementmu," gumam gadis itu akhirnya dengan datar.

"APA?" pria itu terkejut. "Ta-tapi Iruka tidak—"

"Aku melarang Iruka mengatakannya padamu, aku mengancam akan benar-benar kabur kalau dia mengatakannya padamu, PUAS?" jelas gadis itu yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan sarkatik.

Pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan meraih dagu Sakura, mengerahkan emerald itu agar memandangnya, Sakura mengikuti dengan jenuh. Emerald itu mengerjap sesaat, ada sesuatu yang mengusik ketenangannya saat keduanya saling berbaur, tatapan itu, jauh di dalam iris berbeda warna itu. Ada sesuatu yang tak Sakura mengerti, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa takut, membuat jantungnya berpacu dalam irama lain.

Kehangatan.

"Aku harus pergi," gumam Sakura cepat, dan sebelum Kakashi bisa berkata apapun dia telah berlari. Meninggalkan pria itu dalam kegaguan.

Dadanya bergemuruh, terusik suatu rasa nyaman yang dengan lihai menyusup masuk. Gadis itu gelagapan, dia takut.

"SAKURA!"

Gadis itu mempercepat gerak kakinya saat mendengar teriakan itu. Tidak. Dia tidak siap dengan ini, dia tidak akan pernah siap meninggalkan rasa beku yang mengeluti darinya.

0LhyN0

Berbeda dengan pagi hari yang cukup cerah, menjelang sore langit menunjukan kekuasaannya sebagai penentu cuaca. Mendung bergumul perlahan, seakan mengerti dengan pasti kegundahan hati gadis berambut pink pendek yang kini tengah menekuri bukunya sekata demi kata. Meski barisan kata itu tak lebih dari untaian tanpa makna, dan hanya sekedar terbaca kemudian lenyap tersapu gelisah.

Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas berat, sebagai bukti bahwa dia tidak yakin dengan langkahnya. Tapi yakin tidak yakin, perintahnya itu telah diturunkan. Mungkin akan menambah sedikit daftar pekerjaannya. Tidak langsung memang, tapi membunuh tetap saja membunuh.

Tapi kebenciannya telah memuncak! Nyawa dibalas nyawa! Bukankah seperti itu peraturannya? Merekalah akar dari setiap penderitaan yang Sakura alami, dari tangan merekalah Sakura terbuang. Mereka yang membunuh kebahagiaan Sakura dan sekarang saatnya Sakura melakukan hal seperti itu agar keadaan seimbang!

Gadis itu tersenyum licik, dan menghela nafas lega. Dia pun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah jendela di ruang perpustakaan kecil milik Kakashi, meninggalkan bukunya dalam kesepian diatas meja. Mata emeraldnya dibiarkan menembus jauh kebarisan bumi yang semakin menggelap dibawahnya, beberapa lampu bahkan telah dinyalakan.

"_**Aku sangat suka hujan."**_

Sebaris kenangan muncul di kepala gadis itu. Suasana sore itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah sore di masa lalu, di masa saat dia belum mengenal kekecewaan.

"_**Aku juga sangat suka hujan, karena aku bisa bermain air sepuasku! Aku tak perlu antri kalau mau mandi."**_

Sakura ingat dia pernah mengatakan itu. Di sore yang berhujan saat Kakashi dan Sakura tengah bermain di halaman belakang panti asuhan.

"_**Alasanku lain, aku sangat suka hujan karena saat hujan aku menemukan malaikatku."**_

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, saat itu... entah kenapa dia merasa sangat polos. Rasanya jadi seperti mengingat kebodohan di masa lalu, membuatnya merasa geli.

"Kau terlihat senang," suara maskulin terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura, gadis itu melihat bayangan Kakashi dari kaca jendela sebelum berbalik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu membuang pandangannya pada deretan buku-buku pada rak di belakang Kakashi.

"Ya. Kau terlihat seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan di masa lalu," gumam Kakashi dengan tenang, pria itu kembali melangkah hingga akhirnya mendudukkan diri di bingkai jendela di samping Sakura.

Sakura tidak terkejut sama sekali mendapati tebakan Kakashi yang begitu tepat, karena hal itu sudah sering terjadi, seakan Kakashi mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya. Gadis itu hanya menyeringai dan tersenyum. "Terlalu sok tahu."

"Aku benar kan? Kau sedang mengingatku... mungkin kau mengingat saat ku katakan aku sangat menyukai hujan," gumam Kakashi masih dengan nada tenangnya.

"Kau pikir itu cukup penting untuk kuingat?"

"... karena saat hujan aku menemukan malaikatku," kata Kakashi begitu lembut, dan sedetik kemudian Sakura menyadari bahwa tangan pria itu telah menaut tangannya.

"Kau cukup pintar membual," balas Sakura dengan nada sinisnya, gadis itu mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Kakashi, namun alih-alih terlepas pria itu malah bergerak untuk berdiri di depannya dan sebelah tangan yang lain mengangkat dagu Sakura.

Tanpa ragu gadis itu mendongak, menawarkan tatapan angkuh dan gelap.

"Tak ada detail yang ku lupakan sedikitpun, semua tentang mu Sakura... aku mengingatnya," Sakura terdiam, bukan karena kalimat Kakashi barusan melainkan karena tatapan hangat dari pria itu yang terasa seakan membungkus dadanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat sesuatu juga terasa mencubit hatinya. Dan Kakashi tampaknya menangkap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang lain sehingga dia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mulai menyapukan bagian bibirnya yang tertutup masker hitam tepat di atas bibir Sakura..

Sakura terkejut, tentu saja. Secara mendadak jantungnya berpacu cepat dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Kecupan pria itu begitu lembut dan terkesan hati-hati, membuat jantung Sakura semakin berpacu lagi. Gadis itu merasa nyaman, dan rasanya dia tidak membenci rasa nyaman yang datang begitu mendadak ini. Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu hati-hati seperti ini. Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa begitu istimewa seperti ini... kecuali... sosok berambut perak dalam bayangan masa lalunya.

Sesaat Sakura merasa hilang arah ketika kecupan itu terlepas. Suatu perasaan tak terjelaskan membuat Sakura sadar bahwa sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang sama dengan anak lelaki berambut perak di masa lalunya itu. Sakura tahu dan yakin hal itu tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, kedua emeraldnya tak lepas dari sepasang mata berbeda warna di depannya. Ragu, namun pasti Sakura menyentuhkan jari-jemarinya di wajah itu dan menarik kebawah masker hitam yang menutupi segala rahasia di baliknya.

Gadis itu tertegun. Wajah itu.. garis wajah itu, raut tenang itu, aura itu... begitu sama dengan ingatan terakhir tentang pria kecil berambut perak yang datang mengulurkan tangan di bawah guyuran hujan, menawarkan perlindungan.

"Sakura..."

"Kau..."

Mengabaikan segala hal, Kakashi kembali menyapukan bibirnya lagi, kali ini tanpa penghalang apapun. Pria itu mengecup bibir Sakura singkat, cepat tapi begitu terarah tanpa mengurangi kehati-hatian dalam setiap sentuhanya. Begitu haus pada rasa itu... Kakashi menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat saat dia merasakan respon yang sama dari belahan bibir Sakura.

Berpagut lembut. Sakura terbuai... sekali lagi terbuai pada rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan pria perak itu, sama seperti dulu, ketika dia menawarkan perlindungannya dan tanpa ragu Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu, persahabatan... kasih sayang, pria kecil yang hadir menjadi pondasi yang begitu kokoh dalam hidupnya. Tak membiarkannya terluka sedikit pun.

Terluka... tidak membiarkannya terluka...

Tapi Sakura terluka...

Sakura menjadi rapuh... karena dia...

"BRUGH!"

Sebuah sentakan keras dari Sakura membuat Kakashi yang tak siap terdorong keras kebelakang hingga menabrak meja baca di belakangnya. Hanya sesaat pandangan tak mengerti hadir di iris berbeda warnanya sebelum iris itu menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan melihat emerald yang begitu gelap di depannya.

"Sakura..."

"KAU!" nafas gadis itu terengah karena emosi yang begitu memuncak di dadanya. "Kau meninggalkanku! KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU LEMAH!" raung gadis itu, kemarahannya begitu meluap tak terbendung.

"Sakura maafkan aku..."

"BASTARD!"

Usai melontarkan makian itu, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Dadanya terasa panas. Dia tak memperdulikan teriakan memohon Kakashi atau Iruka yang dia tabrak begitu keras di pintu masuk perpustakaan appartement itu.

"SAKURA!"

"Kakashi, berhenti.." Iruka yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mencegah Kakashi berlari lebih jauh mengejar Sakura, "...biarkan dia dulu," ujarnya dengan nada menenangkan.

Kakashi ragu sesaat, namun akhirnya dia mendesah pasrah dan mengikuti saran Iruka. Pria itu mengerang pelan sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

0LhyN0

"Ta-tapi... Paman.. " Ino tergagap tak mampu bicara.

"Paman, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Shikamaru mengambil alih kalimat Ino, pemuda berkuncir nanas itu menatap penuh permohonan pada pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal di depannya.

"Paman merasa sulit melepaskan..."

"TAPI ITU JUGA KEINGINAN CHOUJI SEBELUM DIA MENINGGAL PAMAN!"

"Shika!" Ino buru-buru meraih pundak pemuda itu sebelum Shikamaru lepas lebih jauh. "Paman... Aku mohon... hanya paman dan Chouji yang bisa membawa kehidupan bagi Tousan... Aku mohon paman..." dengan air mata berurai gadis berambut pirang itu bersimpuh di bawah tubuh menjulang Chouza Akimichi.

"Ino..." lirih Shikamaru miris, dadanya berdenyut sakit menatapi kekasihnya yang kini seakan tanpa daya sedikitpun. "Paman kami mohon."

Chouza merasakan tubuhnya berguncang menatapi dua anak muda yang bersujud di depannya. Demi kami-sama, dia tak pernah keberatan bila jantung Chouji –putra semata wayangnya yang telah meninggal- didonorkan pada Inoichi, ayah gadis yang kini bersujud di depannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, kedua anak muda itulah yang membawa senyum di hari-hari terakhir putranya, merekalah yang memberi semangat hidup pada putranya yang putus asa kala itu, merekalah yang menemani putranya berjuang meski bukan tanpa pamrih mereka melakukan itu.

Tapi... demi istrinya... demi satu-satunya usaha yang dia miliki sekarang, demi keluarganya yang masih diberi nafas, dia harus melakukan ini. Karena kalao tidak... kedua pria berbadan besar itu akan menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"Maafkan paman, paman tidak bisa membiarkan jantung Chouji ditransplantasikan."

0LhyN0

Gadis itu berjalan oleng, kekanan dan kekiri dengan tidak teratur. Aroma alkohol murahan tercium jelas dari dirinya. Sesekali bibirnya akan melontarkan makian dan gumaman tak jelas yang entah ditujukan pada siapa, dan sesekali pula gadis itu menjerit menarik kasar surai pinknya.

Mata emeraldnya memperhatikan satu persatu pintu yang dilaluinya di koridor kosong itu. "Ah!" gumamnya senang saat menemukan pintu tujuannya. Tanpa memencet bell atau mengetuk pintu gadis itu menerobos begitu saja kedalam dan detik berikutnya dia langsung diserbu seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas.

Lalu Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melayang dalam gendongan seseorang dan gadis pink itu mengingat alasannya terlelap saat itu : aroma pinus, rasa hangat serta nada dari sebuah jantung yang seakan membiusnya.

Saat terbangun pagi harinya, Sakura mencoba mengingat siapa sosok yang semalam membawanya kekamar, tapi percuma, gadis itu hanya mampu mengingat aroma pinusnya. Bangkit dengan kepala yang berputar gadis itu menuju kekamar mandinya sebelum turun kemeja makan.

Aroma omelet bercampur bawang dan keju menguar harum dari arah dapur, Sakura melirik sesaat dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat pria berambut perak tengah berdiri di depan kompor dengan wajan di tangan. Gadis pink itupun menghampiri Iruka yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Pagi Sakura..." sapa Kakashi dari dapur, Sakura memberi pandangan sekilas pada pria perak itu dan mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana kepalamu? Masih pusing?" kali ini Iruka yang bertanya.

"Sudah tidak, aspirin yang diletakkan di meja kamarku cukup membantu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau yang semalam membawaku kekamar?" tanya Sakura saat dia menyadari aroma pinus dari tubuh pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa aku bukan Kakashi?"

"Apa? Hahaha... kau ada-ada saja, tentu tentu saja tidak. Terimakasih kau sudah—"

'Prakk...'

"Argh!"

Sebuah keributan sontak mengalihkan Sakura dari pembicaraannya dengan Iruka, gadis itu bangkit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan melihat Kakashi yang kini tengah mengguyur tangannya di bawah kran bak cuci piring.

Gadis pink itu mengernyit dan berjalan mendekat. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran melihat wajan yang tergeletak terbalik dengan saus spageti yang tercecer kemana-mana.

"Tidak apa-apa—"

"Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan kausmu, saus itu pasti panas juga kan?" seru Sakura saat melihat saus spageti yang juga menempel di kaus Kakashi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kakashi, gadis itu menarik keatas kaus biru muda itu dan meloloskannya melewati kepala Kakashi, dengan sigap dia menarik serbet bersih, membasahinya dengan air dan mulai mengusapkannya di bagian perut Kakashi yang tampak memerah. "Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini, Iruka tolong ambilkan obat luka bakar."

Tangan Sakura yang masih sibuk mengusapi kulit Kakashi yang memerah mendadak terhenti kala mata emeraldnya menemukan sesuatu yang mengantung di dada Kakashi, sebuah cincin kecil yang dijadikan sebuah liontin. Sakura ingat cincin itu, sebuah cincin berukir namanya yang dia hadiahkan untuk Kakashi dihari ulang tahun pria itu duabelas tahun yang lalu.

Tangan gadis itu terasa kaku saat dia meraih benda itu...

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Gadis itu mundur selangkah, melepaskan sentuhannya pada cincin itu dan kembali mundur selangkah dan berbalik...

"Kau sama saja seperti pengecut kalau kau terus lari dari semua masa lalumu, Sakura!" Kakashi meraih lengan gadis itu sebelum Sakura sempat berlari menjauh.

Sakura kembali berbalik dan menatap mata berbeda warna yang entah mengapa kali ini sarat dengan amarah dalam tatapannya. "Lalu disebut apa seseorang yang terus berkubang dalam masa lalunya? Pahlawan?"

"Aku bukan ingin mengajakmu untuk kembali hidup dalam masa lalu Sakura, aku—"

"Apapun ajakanmu aku menolaknya!"

"Jadi begitu..." kedua iris berbeda warna itu menatap Sakura semakin tajam, "...Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang sangat kuat ternyata takut pada seseorang dari masa lalunya?"

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" desis Sakura.

"Aku meragukan itu.."

"AKU-TIDAK-TAKUT-PADAMU!" setelah mengatakan itu dengan penuh penekanan, Sakura menyentak tangan Kakashi dari lengannya dan berlari pergi dari dapur itu.

Kakashi mematung sejenak, menyadari kesalahannya. Terbawa emosi yang mendadak membuncah ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa begitu lepas bersama Iruka. Kakashi pun berlari mengejar gadis pink itu, dadanya bergelut dengan rasa tak nyaman yang mengganggu.

Sedikit perasaan lega menghampiri Kakashi ketika melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh menaiki tangga, setidaknya gadis itu tidak berlari keluar dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti semalam.

"Kakashi..." panggil Iruka ketika kedua pria itu berpas-pasan di tengah ruang makan.

Kakashi yang telah melewati Iruka kembali berbalik karena panggilan itu, dia diam tak menjawab, ada rasa kesal dalam dadanya. Katakan saja dia kekanakan, dia tidak perduli.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Iruka mantap. Membuat raut Kakashi yang keras sedikit melunak.

"Untuk?"

"Menarik perhatian gadis itu."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, lalu Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Kau yang paling tahu apa arti gadis itu untukku," gumam Kakashi pelan, dia pun kembali berbalik menuju kamar Sakura, dia juga harus meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya.

0TBC0

Okhe segitu dulu... percayalah... meski pendek Lhyn membuatnya dengan susah payah...Lhyn jadi ngerasa seperti Nubie yang ngetik fic pertama... Maaf juga untuk sekian waktu Lhyn menelantarkan fic ini...

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT :

Ayano Hatake, Mokochange, Just Ana, Haza ShiRaifu, Hatake Satoshi, Violet7orange, Rizu Hatake-hime, Nay Hatake, Putri Luna, ILA, huatuakue kuakuashui, Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna, Kaka cherry, Mei Anna AiHina

G mau berpanjang2, Lhyn pengen tau adakah yang masih menunggu fic ini, kalo masih ada yang nunggu Lhyn bakal apdet lagi meski g janji cepet, tapi kalo emang g ada yang nunggu *berharap dalam hati* Lhyn mau hapus Fic ini... abis Lhyn udah kehilangan Ide untuk lanjutan fic ini sih...

Jadi.. KEEP or DELETE?


	7. You & Love

Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin **Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna...** jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati. Flame juga boleh...

Sesuai saran dari Rizu Hatake Hime... *luphy sistaa...* buat ngecepetin alurnya jadi Lhyn cepetin alurnya... jadi kalo fic ini Rush jangan salahin Lhyn tapi salahin Rizu aja ya... #digeplok Rizu... **Arigatou Gozaimazu Rizu-chan...**

Naruto ® MK

Love Hater ® LH

Sakura masih sibuk menyesap _green tea _paginya saat seorang gadis pirang menerobos masuk pintu tokonya dan mendadak menamparnya dengan keras serta memberikan makian kasarnya. Sakura yang sejujurnya telah menantikan hal itu hanya tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan memandang gadis pirang itu berurai air mata penuh emosi.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu sebenarnya!" kata gadis itu semakin kalap melihat reaksi Sakura yang justru tampak senang. "APA MAUMU!"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya, cepat juga analisa si Nara itu," kata Sakura tenang, gadis pink itu bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi mejanya.

"Aku... aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kau membuat tokoku sepi dan sekarang kau mengancam Chouza-jisan untuk tidak mendonorkan jantung Chouji untuk ayahku! Apa maumu sebenarnya!" ratap Ino dengan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi.

Jujur saja, justru itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa puas. Melihat gadis itu menangis di depannya, meratap dan memohon, mata yang sembab dan tatapan penuh kebencian padanya. Sakura mendekati gadis pirang itu dan membalas tatapan benci itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah penuh kebencian, membuat Ino menunduk kalah, "Aku hanya ingin kalian menderita!"

"Apa salah kami padamu! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal—"

"Ayahmu mungkin akan mengenalku, atau mungkin perlu kutanyakan tentang Yamanaka Ino yang lain, selain dirimu?" Sakura menatap gadis pirang itu tajam.

"Yamanaka... Ino yang lain?" gumam Ino. "Ino-_basan_? Adik kembar _Tousan_ku, tapi dia sudah meninggal!"

Sakura mendekat, menatap lebih penuh kecaman pada gadis pirang itu. "Dia..." jeda sesaat, ".. ibuku!"

Hening... sebelum dengus cemooh keluar dari bibir Ino, "Karangan dari mana itu? Ino-_basan_ meninggal sebelum dia menikah, jangan katakan kau melakukan semua ini hanya agar orang-orang percaya bualanmu Haruno!"

Sakura, gadis pink itu merangsek maju semakin mendekar kearah Ino dan meraih rahang gadis itu, "Dia hamil tanpa suami, dan ayahmu menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari semua orang... mengirim Ibuku ke kota terpencil yang membuatnya harus mati saat melahirkanku di sana..." Sakura melepaskan cengkraman di rahang Ino saat gadis itu berusaha menggeleng dengan tatapan mata nanar tak percaya. "...Ayahmu membuangku, bukankah itu mudah ditebak? Aib keluarga dan dia tinggal mengarang kematian ibuku... meninggal dalam pendakian? Kecelakaan? Dan tak memperbolehkan jasadnya diotopsi?"

Kedua aquamarine Ino melebar tak percaya. "Itu... itu tidak mungkin... itu..." tubuh gadis pirang itu berguncang semakin kuat hingga akhirnya tubuhnya roboh kelantai. "Itu tidak mungkin... _Tousan_ tidak mungkin melakukan itu..." dan diapun terisak, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha menolak berita yang baru saja masuk keotaknya.

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan melemparkan sebuah kertas pada Ino yang terisak di lantai. potongan artikel dari sebuah surat kabar terbitan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Ayahmu melakukan semua itu Ino, ayahmu yang membuat ibuku mati dan dia yang telah membuangku! Ayahmu yang melakukan semua itu Yamanaka Ino!" papar Sakura sementara gadis itu makin terisak.

"Itu.. tidak benar..."

"Sebesar penderitaan yang aku terima, sebesar itu pula kalian harus merasakannya..." ucap Sakura dingin.

"Jangan... aku mohon... jangan lakukan hal itu... hentikan..."

"Kalian harus menderit—"

"Hentikan Sakura!" suara bariton menyela ancaman Sakura. Sakura mendelik marah pada pria yang tak disadari kehadirannya itu, sejak kapan dia di sana?

"Jangan ikut campur, Kakashi!" Sakura menggertak pria itu.

"Dia sudah cukup terpukul mendengar semua ucapanmu, kau tidak harus melakukan semua itu Sakura," Kakashi mencoba meraih pundak Sakura untuk menenagkannya, namun dengan segera gadis itu menepisnya.

"Mereka harus merasakan semua rasa sakitku, mereka harus menjadi sepertiku..!"

"Maaf kan _Tousan_ku... maaf kan dia Haruno… maafkan dia… dia sudah cukup menderita, aku mohon, dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ku miliki…" Ino beringsut maju dan berlutut di depan gadis pink itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kakashi membelalak melihat posisi Ino saat ini, gadis itu terus mengisak memilukan.

"Jangan ayahku... dia sakit, dia butuh donor itu secepatnya, aku mohon jangan biarkan dia lebih menderita Haruno... Maafkan dia..." Ino meratap, pandangan matanya jelas menyiratkan ketakutan dan kepedihan.

"Nona hentikan!" Kakashi yang merasa miris melihat gadis pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya meraih pundak Ino untuk memaksanya bangkit.

'_Plakk!'_

"Biarkan saja, Kakashi," dengan kasar gadis pink itu menampik tangan Kakashi.

"Kau keterlaluan Sakura!" geram Kakashi. "Bangunlah Nona, tak perlu mencemaskan ayahmu lagi, aku yang akan—"

"KUBILANG BIARKAN SAJA DIA!" teriak Sakura keras, gadis pink itu mendorong Kakashi untuk menjauh dari Ino dengan kasar. "Harus ada yang hancur dan aku tak perduli bila harus ada yang mati!" ujar gadis itu dalam eraman pelan, bukan hanya emeraldnya yang tampak mengerikan, tapi juga raut wajahnya dan aura kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dari gadis itu.

"Sakura..." agaknya Kakashi gentar juga kali ini, terbukti dari nada pria itu yang jauh lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Kau sudah keterlaluan Sayang... buka matamu Sakura, jangan biarkan rasa sakit menyelimutimu…" ujar Kakashi selembut mungkin, kini pria itu mulai maju mendekati gadis itu...

Tapi Sakura justru bergerak mundur, kepalanya menggeleng pelan dengan mata gelap yang memandang Kakashi tajam. "Tidak! Tidak! Harus ada yang hancur! Harus ada yang mati!"

"Cukup Sakura cukup, aku mohon sadarkan dirimu…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mati?" sakura berbisik pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar dua orang lain yang berada diruangan itu. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kalau aku mati... apa itu cukup untuk menghancurkanmu, Kakashi?"

Tubuh Kakashi kaku, membatu...

Melihat hal itu sontak Sakura tertawa keras. "Cih! Kalian hanya orang-orang lemah," Sakura mencibir dan berjalan munuju pintu.

Sakura baru saja melangkah beberapa kali saat Kakashi meraih lengannya, mencegahnya pergi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya, pandangan pria itu terlihat nanar.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah, kalau atap panti belum cukup tinggi, mungkin atap gedung lain cukup untuk membunuhku."

"Kau mengancamku, Sakura?"

Gadis pink itu mendengus. "Mengancam? Mengancam hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut."

Kakashi menggeleng miris "Kenapa—"

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkan _Tousan_ dan menghentikan semua ini?" gumam lirih dari Ino memotong kalimat Kakashi dan otomatis menghentikan perdebatan antara Kakashi dan Sakura.

Sakura berpikir sesaat sebelum kemudian menyeringgai. "Memaafkan ayahmu? Harus hal yang berharga untuk menggantikannya... sesuatu yang berharga darimu, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mengingatnya seumur hidupmu bahwa aku lah yang mengambilnya darimu..." gadis itu masih berpikir, menimbulkan denyut was-was pada dua sosok di depannya.

Sakura masih diam dan berpikir hingga kemudian kedua emeraldnya menemukan dua iris berbeda warna yang menatapnya miris dan kecewa... sesaat, Sakura merasakan adanya denyut sakit di dadanya sebelum gadis itu menguatkan diri dan meyakinkan bahwa rasa itu tidak ada di sana. "Kakashi..." panggilnya pelan, sementara Kakashi bergeming dengan tetap menatap emerald gadis itu. "...kau ingin membantu gadis itu kan?"

Keduanya saling pandang ,emerald bertemu dengan obsidian dan ruby yang berpadu satu. "Aku..." Jeda sejenak, "...ingin kau mengambil kehormatan keluarga yamanaka untukku, Kakashi."

'_Plak'_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat telak di pipi putih gadis berambut pink itu, cukup keras, cukup untuk menyisakan jejak merah dan sudut bibir sedikit terkoyak dan berdarah. Cukup untuk memberi pukulan di dada Sakura. Sakit yang tak berjejak di hatinya.

Sementara Kakashi terlihat _Shock_ dengan tindakannya, Sakura tetap terdiam. Hanya emeraldnya yang menyampaikan amarah dan kekecewaan, dalam dadanya yang merasakan sakit dan menusuk, gadis itu merasakan perutnya juga ikut mual.

"_Kami-sama... _Ma-maaf... Sak—"

Gadis pink itu pergi, berlari secepat yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terlalu kaku intuk menggerakkan kakinya dan juga Ino, gadis pirang yang hanya bisa menatap nanar semua yang terjadi di depannya. _Kepedihan seperti apa yang telah menciptakan pribadi seperti Sakura... dingin, kejam, dan... penuh ancaman_.

0LhyN0

Kakashi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah menyusuri setiap jalanan Konoha, penampilannya kacau, rambut perak yang acak-acakan, dasi yang mengendur, baju kusut, belum lagi raut wajah yang jauh dari kata baik.

Hampir setiap menit pria itu mengeram dan menarik rambut peraknya dengan frustasi. Jam tangannya hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan langit telah mengirimkan gemuruh rendah sebagai tanda bahwa runtuhan air tak akan lama lagi datang mengguyur bumi, sementara dia belum bisa menemukan Sakura!. Iruka dan dua _detective_ bayarannya pun belum ada yang memberi kabar lebih lanjut.

"Sakura... Sakura... kau di mana Sayang... kau di mana? Maafkan aku... maaf..." lirih pria perak itu entah pada siapa, mungkin pada kekosongan di sekitarnya atau mungkin pada rasa sakit di dadanya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia menyesal, sangat menyesali tindakan bodohnya yang terbawa emosi. Demi _kami-sama_ sedikitpun Kakashi tak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti Sakura seujung jaripun. Betapa bodohnya dia yang lepas kendali hanya karena mendengar ucapan pedas dari gadis itu. Seharusnya Kakashi mengingat bahwa setiap ucapan Sakura adalah rasa pahit yang harus diecapnya atas kesalahannya dua belas tahun lalu. BODOH!.

Mulai dari klub malam, atap gedung apartement hingga panti asuhan telah Kakashi datangi untuk mencari gadis itu. Kakashi tak menemukannya, dan bodohnya Kakashi tak tahu siapa teman terdekat Sakura yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat gadis itu datang... kecuali... kecuali Sasuke...

Yah Sasuke! Bodoh sekali, kenapa Kakashi tidak memikirkan pemuda itu sejak awal?

Dengan membanting stir mobilnya, Kakashi melaju cepat kegedung apartementnya. Dia yakin pemuda Uchiha itu pasti menghuni salah satu apartement di gedung itu mengingat dulu mereka pernah berpas-pasan di lift.

Dengan kecepatan penuh pria perak itu melajukan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung, berlari tergesa ke arah resepsionis dan menanyakan kamar Sasuke dengan cepat. Beruntung Kakashi juga penghuni apartement itu hingga tak ada hal menyulitkan untuk menemukan apartement bernomor-237 itu.

Namun kekecewaan harus dirasakan Kakashi ketika tak menemukan Sakura di sana ataupun sekedar informasi keberadaan Sakura. Hanya respon dingin dari pemuda Uchiha itu yang didapatkannya.

Langkah berat Kakashi beranjak melalui lorong-lorong panjang gedung itu, hatinya semakin tercekik rasa takut. Mengutuki diri sendiri tanpa henti dan terus memohon pada _kami-sama_ agar tidak ada tindakan bodoh yang terlintas di kepala Sakura.

"Hatake-_sensei_!" sebuah panggilan keras menghentikan langkah Kakashi, pria perak itu berbalik dengan sebuah harapan baru pada si pemilik suara. Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah itu tetap tampil dingin meski nafasnya terlihat agak terengah. "Kau sudah mencarinya ke atap gedung sekolah?" jeda sejenak. "Dia suka melihat langit gelap di sana."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke!" kata Kakashi cepat dengan senyum tipis dibalik maskernya dan segera berlari menuju lift... setidaknya ada tujuan jelas, setidaknya ada pengharapan di dadanya...

0LhyN0

Gedung yang selalu Kakashi lihat dalam keadaan ramai kini teramat sepi, kelas-kelas gelap dan koridor-koridor berpenerangan seadanya, tempat yang begitu penuh warna berubah menjadi teramat kelam di malam hari. Keceriaan hilang lenyap dari gedng itu digantikan desau angin dan gemuruh rendah langit yang kian mengancam.

Pria berambut perak itu berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang hampir mati rasa atau peluhnya yang membanjir di mana-mana. Menaiki tangga, menyusuri koridor berbelok dan menaki tangga lagi hingga pria itu tiba di tempat tujuannya... terbeliak!

"Sakura!" pekiknya ngeri melihat posisi gadis itu yang berdiri di atas dinding pembatas yang sangat tipis.

Terdengar kikik dari gadis itu sesaat. "AKH! Akhirnya kau datang juga Kakashi... Aku menunggumu..." gumam gadis itu dengan intonasi yang tak teratur. Mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Sakura!"

"Akuuuu? Tentu saja untuk mati... terjun bebas... bukankah kau mencintaiku? Aku ingin menghancurkanmu! Aku akan membunuh orang yang paling berati dalam hidupmu Kakashi..."

"Jangan lakukan itu, Sakura... turunlah.. jangan lakukan itu..." mohon Kakashi.

Sakura kembali terkikik, kali ini lebih keras. "Kaauuu..." dia menunjuk Kakashi dengan sebuah botol alkohol di tangannya. "Jangan mendekat!" gertak gadis itu saat Kakashi mengambil langkah. "Kauuu... Kau hanya boleh berdiri di situ dan melihatku jatuh..."

"Tidak Sakura!"

Tertawa keras. "Aku bisa melihatnya... haha... kau ketakutan Kakashi... kau terlihat sangat ketakutan..." oceh Sakura dengan tawanya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura..." ujar Kakashi lembut dan mengambil selangkah mendekat. "...kau boleh menghukumku.. kau boleh menyiksaku seumur hidup, aku menyesal Sakura... Kau boleh menghancurkan aku... tapi jangan lakukan itu Sakura... aku mohon... Jangan— SAKURA!"

Pria itu begitu terkejut saat melihat gelagat gadis itu yang semakin memiringkan tubuhnya kearah luar bagian dinding pembatas, membuat Kakashi kehilangan akal dan mengikuti jejak gadis itu... melompat begitu saja...

.

.

'Pyarrrr...'

.

.

Sebuah kaca jendela pecah saat menerima hempasan kaki Sakura saat tubuh gadis itu terhentak karena genggaman tangan Kakashi di lengan tangannya.

Sakura menengadah, memandang Kakashi yang kini juga bergelantung di sisi luar dinding gedung itu dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya sementara tangan yang lain bertahan mengait dinding dengan lengannya.

"Genggam tanganku Sakura…" Kakashi kembali memohon.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini Kakashi? Ah~ aku tahu, kau tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu kan? Karena kau yang akan meningalkanku, iyakan?"

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Aku mohon Sakura raih tanganku." Kakashi terus memohon. Merasakan lengannya mulai kebas dan jari-jarinya mulai mati rasa.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Kakashi… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, karena aku akan mati… kali ini kau lah yang harus merasakan sakit itu Kakashi…"

'Pyarr' Sakura membenturkan botol minuman di tangan kanannya pada dinding di depannya hingga pecah.

"Tidak Sakura… Arghh" Kakashi mengerang saat pecahan kaca itu menggores kulit jemari tangannya yang mati-matian mempertahankan Sakura, dia mengerang bukan karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan goresan kaca itu, tapi karena genggaman tangannya yang merosot karena pecahan kaca yang menggores punggung tangannya. "Aku mohon Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!raih tanganku!" dia menjerit putus asa saat genggaman tangannya semakin merosot hingga pergalangan tangan, licin karena basah darah yang menetes.

Tetesan darah itu terus mengalir pelan dari tangan Kakashi, lalu turun dan ikut mewarnai tangan pucat Sakura yang memerah karena genggaman Kakashi.

"Sakura," kali ini Kakashi berbisik. "maafkan aku, sepertinya kesalahanku terlalu besar untuk ditebus dalam satu kehidupan, maaf kan aku…" tautan tangan pria itu pada dinding pun semakin merosot. "Berjanjilah kau akan mengijinkanku menembusnya dikehidupan mendatang."

tes.

Air mata Kakashi jatuh ke pipi Sakura. entah perasaan apa yang kemudian menyelimutinya dan mendorong tangan kanannya melepas pecahan botol minuman keras itu dan meraih tangan Kakashi.

0LhyN0

Gerimis mulai turun...

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat saat Kakashi memeluknya begitu erat dalam tangis ketika keduanya kembali mendarat di atas atap. Sakura yang merasa asing dengan debaran ini merasa takut, dia pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, mengambil sedikit jarak dan menemukan mata berbeda warna yang seakan menetralisir perasaan takutnya meski tidak menenangkan detak jantungnya, mata itu seakan berusaha menenggelamkannya tanpa memberinya rasa khawatir tenggelam dan mati.

Sakura yakin dia telah kehilangan kendali pada tubuhnya, hangat menyusup perlahan saat mata emeraldnya menatap wajah itu, wajah penuh ketakutan dan kalut yang menggerayangi ekspresi kerasnya dan keringat yang mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya, entah bagaimana justru membuatnya merasa hidup.

Berada di atas Kakashi yang setengah terbaring di lantai atap, Sakura sedikit kerangkak keatas, tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah di depannya dan menurunkannya, dia menyentuh pipi dan garis rahang pria itu, menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya.

Semakin tenggalam dalam kilau hitam pekat dan ruby yang menyala, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup perlahan onyx yang dipejamkan oleh pemiliknya, mencium lembut sementara matanya ikut terpejam.

Perutnya bergolak liar, dadanya bergemuruh menghentak-hentak jantung dan seluruh organ dalam lindungan rusuknya itu. Hidungnya mencium aroma maskulin dari keringat yang mengalir dari pria itu, terasa akrab di inderanya.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan jantung Kakashi yang berdetak tak terkendali dari telapak tangannya yang kini bersandar di dada pria itu. Napas Kakashi yang masih terengah, membuat bibir pria itu sedikit terbuka, tak ingin segera lepas dari semua perasaan asing yang menyelimutinya, Sakura perlahan meraih bibir itu, memejamkan matanya dengan canggung dan menyentuhkannya dengan suhu tubuh yang meningkat drastis.

**Ini kah cinta?**

Hanya kecupan tipis, tak ada lumatan atau pergulatan lidah yang penuh energy. Hanya kecupan tipis namun mampu membuat Sakura kehilangan dirinya sendiri, ah, salah. Kecupan itu membawa Sakura kembali.

Gadis itu menjauhkan bibirnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dadanya bergemuruh kencang, jantungnya seakan dipaksa memompa keras, lebih keras dan semakin keras. Rasa sakit menyayat dadanya, dia kembali merasa lemah… matanya memanas, pipinya memanas, seluruh tubuhnya memanas, air matanya meleleh perlahan…

"Hari itu aku terbangun…" lirih Sakura pelan, "...tapi semuanya terasa asing bagiku… membuatku merasa takut…"

**.**

**.**

**...**

_Gadis kecil berambut pink itu meringkuk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, menekuk kedua lututnya dan menatap penuh ketakutan pada tiga sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Tubuhnya yang pucat tampak gemetar pelan, emeraldnya memandang tanpa fokus._

"_Argh!" dia memekik saat seorang pria berpakaian putih-putih hendak menyentuh tangannya, gadis kecil itu bergerak mundur, menghindar._

"_Tenanglah Sakura," wanita berambut pirang yang sedari tadi terus memandangnya berbicara dalam nada yang bergetar berat._

_Gadis itu mendongak, menatap mata coklat madu yang tampak hangat dalam kemirisan. Sakura menggeleng, entah untuk apa. Bibirnya terbuka, siap bicara… "Si…siapa kau?"_

**...**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merasa takut, semuanya terlihat putih dan kosong, atau begitu bising, aku bingung…" Sakura menunduk, menghindar dari onyx dan ruby yang mencoba memasuki dadanya. "Aku tidak ingat apapun, seperti kapal kertas di tengah samudra aku merasa sendirian dan begitu lemah…"

Kakashi memejamkan matanya saat rasa sakit terasa semakin menekan dadanya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Dan tiba-tiba semuanya jadi terlihat jelas," Sakura kembali bicara. "...lalu tiba-tiba semuanya kembali menghilang, seperti kakek tua yang tongkat berjalannya tiba-tiba patah, aku jatuh dan kehilangan pegangan…"

.

.

…

_Sakura menutup telinganya, berusaha menghalau suara-suara yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit, dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takut yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ruangan itu jadi bising, sementara seorang anak berambut merah menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok ruangan, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek tampak ngeri memandang gadis pink yang terus menerus mengeleng kuat-kuat, menjambak rambut pinknya sendiri dan menjerit keras penuh ketakutan._

"_Sakura…" dia mencoba meraih tangan gadis pink itu, tapi dia menghindar, Sakura bergerak mundur dengan cepat, tatapan emeraldnya memandang liar penuh kengerian. Dan mendadak suasana hening, tak ada lagi jeritan atau tangisan, semuanya membeku dalam tatapan kosong gadis kecil itu._

"_Diam…" bisik Sakura lirih, terlalu lirih untuk didengar telinga siapapun dalam hiruk-pikuk ruangan itu. "Diam."_

"_Saku—"_

"_DIAM!" dia menjerit…._

"_Saku—"_

"_ARGHHHHH!DIAMMM!AAAAAAA!"_

_..._

_._

_._

...

"Semuanya terlihat buram, mereka membawaku, mengikatku, aku menjerit, aku semakin takut dan terus menjerit, lalu mereka menusukkan sesuatu di tanganku, obat penenang, mereka menyuntikkan itu padaku, saat aku terbangun aku kembali merasa takut lalu menjerit dan mereka kembali menyuntikku. Begitu seterusnya."

Sakura mendongak, memandang dua iris berbeda warna yang terpejam, perlahan tangannya terulur dan menyentuh garis rahang tegas sempurna dalam balutan kulit putih bersih tanpa cela.

"Aku gila, benar-benar gila hingga mereka menempatkanku dalam salah satu kamar di rumah sakit jiwa. Karena aku kehilanganmu, Kakashi," cairan bening kembali meleleh dari emerald itu. "Aku takut akan banyak hal, aku takut pada terang yang membuat gelap terlihat buruk, aku takut pada kebahagiaan yang membuat penderitaan terasa menyakitkan, aku memilih membaur dalam gelap dan berteman rasa sakit untuk menghilangkan ketakutanku, tapi aku tetap takut… aku takut pada apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku benci pada apapun yang mengingatkanku padamu, aku benci hujan, aku benci taman, aku benci mawar ungu, aku benci rambut pinkku, aku benci rasa nyaman, aku benci rasa tenang, aku benci cinta, aku benci Sakura, aku benci semuanya!" terisak, air mata dari emerald itu begitu deras, tubuh mungil itu gemetar, wajah itu memerah.

Dua iris berbeda warna itu pun turut meneteskan air matanya, meleleh perlahan, perih yang menggenggam dadanya terasa terlalu berat, sakitnya terlalu menyiksa, tapi dia bertahan karena dia tahu bahwa apa yang dirasakannya kini bukanlah apa-apa bila dibandingkan apa yang dirasakan gadis pinknya. Kakashi mendekap erat tubuh Sakura, menyandarkan kepala pink gadis itu di dadanya, tepat di mana hatinya berada.

"Menangislah," gumam Kakashi parau. "Bereteriaklah Sakura, akan ku dengarkan setiap teriakanmu, menagislah Sakura… agar aku bisa meredakan tangismu, jangan berpura-pura kuat, karena kalau kau berpura-pura kuat, aku akan merasa tidak berguna. Menangislah Sakuraku, menangislah…"

Air mata, mengalir perlahan dari keduanya. Sakura terisak keras sementara Kakashi menangis dalam diam, merasakan kelegaan yang masuk seiring dengan menetesnya air mata. Sakura tahu, dia boleh lemah, dia boleh takut, dia boleh menangis, karena saat dia lemah Kakashi akan menguatkannya, saat dia takut Kakashi akan menemaninya dan mengusir rasa takutnya, dan saat dia menangis Kakashi juga akan meredakan tangisnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi..."

"Tidak akan."

"…karena kalau kau pergi—"

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"…mungkin selanjutkan aku akan—"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu—"

"…mati."

"…lagi."

0TBC0

HUAAAA keknya ini chaps paling HURT di fic ini deh... bener g? ato malah jadi nyinet?#guling2dipasirgaara  
OMIGOT! Ide ini muncul tanpa tau sikon, Lhyn agi mau pipis pas bangun tengah malem... ide mendadak dateng jadinya Lhyn bela-belain ngetik ampe pagi dan gag tidur lagi... takut2 malah ilang lagi ni ide...

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang masih setia menunggu...

EvilKyu Cassielf, Mei Anna AiHina, Rizu Hatake – Hime, Haza ShiRaifu, ILA, Sichi, Nay Hatake, Violet7Orange, FYLIN-chan, Putri Luna, Hatake Satoshi.

Next itu Last Chaps Lho ya... tinggal nyelesein masalah ama Inoichi dan rahasia siapa bapaknya Sakura.. ayo ada yang bisa nebak ga bapaknya Saku itu sapa? Tapi tetep ga bisa janji apdet cepet, ide munculnya selalu tak terduga.

Rifyu ditunggu!


	8. e n d i n g

Beles Ripyu dulu nyak... :

Haza ShiRaifu : Yap apdet! Makashi dah rifyu... rifyu lagi ya...

EvilKyu Cassielf : Di Usahain sweet ending... tapi maapkan author kalo gagal mensweetkannya ya... haha... masalalunya sakura emang Lhyn buat sekelam mungkin biar bisa mengimbangi sikap sakura yang Dark sebagai sebabnya. Makasih dah rifyu.. rifyunya di tunggu lagi...

Mei Anna AiHina : Makasih atas rifyunya... Hurt ya... emang udah di porsinya Hurs sih... rifyu lagi ya Mei-san...

Violet7Orange : Sakit perut? Di warning Lhyn ngasih "sedia obat sakit perut" ga yah? Nyaahaa... bukan-bukan Inoichi papanya Saku... seseorang yang tak terduga... Nyaa bukan Sakumo juga *Bunga : aku ga nebak sakumo..* Makasih dah rifyu... rifyu lagi ya...

ILA : Happy ending...:D liat aja happy-happynya saku dibawah... hehe... bukan Sakumo kok... bisa panjang kalo papanya Sakumo... makasih dah rifyu ILA-san... rifyu lagi jangan lupa... '.

FYLIN-chan : tangannya Kaka ga papa kok... pan ada sakura (si ninja medis konoha) adegan tu di ulang ribuan kali juga ga masalah #disamber chidori. Makasih dah rifyu ya... rifyu lagi ya...

Rizu Hatake-hime : Iya Rizu... aku kerja keras *lap keringet* happy ending kok.. haha.. Saskey pan kemaren kluar bentar... nongolin rambut ayamnya gitu #kesamber chidori lagi. Saskey kluar lagi kok disini... makasih dah rifyu ya Rizu... rifyu lagi dong...

Nay Hatake : Nyah,, kenapa di kau jadi manggil daku Senpai lagi? #gelundungan. Iya donk... pasangan sejati harus berbagi... #toel kakasaku. Waa... banyak yang penasaran papanya saku ya... Wiena baca aja yah... tar tauk kok #dibakar. Makasih dah rifyu... rifyu lagi ya dek...

Putri Luna : Hai Luna... haha... salahkan Rizu kalo kecepetan alurnya... bukan anaknya kakaknya Ino.. tapi sodara kembarnya bapaknya Ino.. wkwk... Lhyn seenak jidat ngarang tokoh, mana namanya ga mau mikir dan ambil nama Ino pula...#ditimpuk. Makasih dah rifyu Luna... rifyu lagi ya...

Tiba tiba datang : Nyaa... maaf ga kilat... posnya tutup *halah* makasih dah rifyu... datang lagi ya...

Kyu's Neli-chan : hehe.. sekarang idenya muncul pas lagi nonton hitam-putih * gatanya* owh.. adegan masalalu itu ya... aku selip-selipin.. singkat-singkatin jadinya emang agak kurang jelas ya.. Lhyn sendiri juga bingung pas baca ulangnya. Sebenernya yang itu di sesuain ama info dari Karin dan Tsunade waktu Kakashi ngintrogasi mereka... wkwkw... maap kalo ga jelas... makasih udah rifyu... rifyu lagi Lhyn tunggu ya..

Phouthrye Mitarashi 15 :Okhe lanjut! Ini chap terakhirnya... Makasih dah Fav... makasih udah rifyu... Rifyu lagi jangan lupa...

Awan Hitam : Hwaa... KakaIno... GA RELA! Wkwk... lagian pan Ino udah ama Shika di Fic ini K... jangan2 K awan bukan ngarepin Slightnya tapi ngarepin 'Itu'nya ya? #digeploksendal# Iya Lhyn berusaha terus apdet kok... K Awan juga donk... Berusaha Apdet ya K... *blink2* Makasihd ah rifyu K... seneng banget deh K Awan Rifyu...

.

.

Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin **Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna...** jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati. Flame juga boleh...

Naruto ® MK

Love Hater ® LH

Terbangun dari mimpinya, gadis berambut pink itu mengerjap dan mengucek matanya pelan. Sakura berpaling kearah jendela bertirai transparan hingga menampilkan langit fajar yang bersinar keunguan. Melihat langit pagi yang hampir tiba gadis itu bangkit perlahan, dia tak ingin mengganggu sosok yang tidur disampingnya. Pria berambut perak yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sesaat wajah polos itu mengundang perhatian Sakura, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menolak karena sejujurnya dia masih merasa canggung dengan dirinya yang saat ini.

Dia tak tahu, keinginan macam apa yang berani membuatnya mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar Kakashi ditengah malam dan menyusupkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut yang sama dengan selimut yang tengah membungkus tubuh jangkung itu. Dia yakin kalau seharusnya dia merasa terganggu saat Kakashi melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan menarik gadis itu mendekat. Tapi, keyakinan itu tidak didukung oleh kenyataan yang justru memunculkan rasa nyaman hingga dia pun menyusup lebih dalam.

Sakura memijakkan kaki polosnya dilantai balkon yang terasa dingin. Angin di ketinggian apartement itu bertiup kencang menerbangkan helai pinknya. Sakura berdiri di sisi balkon yang menghadap timur, menatap matahari yang belum muncul dan hanya menampilkan bias lembutnya. Pagi yang dingin dibulan November meski langit terlihat cerah, seharusnya tak lama lagi salju akan turun.

"Jangan lupakan mantel tebal kalau kau ingin melihat sunrise di cuaca seperti ini, Sakura."

Suara bariton terdengar bersamaan dengan tersampirnya sebuah selimut tebal di pundak Sakura dan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa canggung. Namun dipaksakan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Terima kasih Kakashi," gumamnya.

Kakashi tak menjawab, hanya saja Sakura merasakan tubuh pria itu yang merapat di belakangnya dan –rasanya seperti– sebuah dagu yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Sebuah dorongan kecil dihatinya membuat Sakura dengan gugup menggerakkan tangannya memeluk tangan Kakashi di perutnya dan menyusupkan jari-jemarinya.

...Kakashi menyambut tangan Sakura dengan hangat.

"Kakashi...," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hem?"

"Apa... selama ini aku begitu jahat?"

"Kau hanya tersesat dan sekarang aku yang akan menuntunmu agar kau tidak tersesat lagi."

"Kakashi aku—" Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, ada begitu banyak hal buruk yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Begitu banyak orang-orang yang telah dibuatnya menderita.

Dia jadi merasa bodoh sekarang. Seharusnya semua hal itu tak perlu terjadi, seharusnya dia lebih bisa menguatkan hatinya dan percaya pada Kakashi bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya, seharusnya dia percaya Kakashi akan kembali padanya dan menunggu dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Terlintas dibenaknya raut kekecewaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya, wajah ketakutan orang-orang yang dikasarinya. Sakura merasakan dadanya jadi sesak memikirkan itu dan cairan hangat itu pun meleleh perlahan di atas pipinya. Kepala pinknya menunduk, betapa dia telah menjadi gadis buruk selama ini, dia menyusahkan semua orang hanya untuk menutupi kelemahannya, berpura-pura kuat dan berkutat dengan kesepiannya, tak mengijinkan seorangpun menyentuh hatinya. Lagi.

"Sssttt... jangan menangis Sayang... kita akan memperbaiki semuanya, kita akan memulai lagi semuanya dari awal, jangan menangis Sakura..." ujar Kakashi lembut, dengan perlahan pria itu mengusap tetes bening itu.

Tak ada kata, hanya anggukan singkat yang diberikan Sakura untuk menjawab kalimat itu. Dalam benaknya, masih tergambar banyaknya hal-hal buruk yang dilakukannya dulu. Menyesal memang selalu datang terlambat dan itulah yang tengah Sakura rasakan sekarang.

Kakashi berusaha menguatkan gadis itu dengan mengusap pundaknya pelan, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam diam hingga puas.

Cahaya mentari yang merayap perlahan, sedikit membuat perasaan Sakura membaik dengan keagungannya. Gadis itu kembali menunduk setelah sesaat menatap matahari yang hampir penuh menampakkan wujudnya diufuk sana. Menyesal takkan ada artinya bila tidak ada usaha untuk memperbaiki, Kakashi benar, mereka harus memperbaikinya dan memulainya dari awal.

Berbekal semangat itu Sakura berbalik menatap Kakashi dan memberikan senyumnya, gadis pink itu juga mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Kakashi.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis, sebelah tangannya meraih pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya penuh sayang.

"Aku juga harus berterimakasih padamu, Sakura," ujarnya pelan dan lembut, pria itu mengusap pipi Sakura sesaat sebelum membungkuk rendah dan mengarahkan rahang itu agar dia mudah menjangkau bibir tipis itu.

Satu kecupan manis Kakashi dapatkan dari Sakura saat gadis itu menyambutnya. Ciuman pagi yang hangat, menyambut mentari dengan guratan kasih yang akan terukir perlahan. Kakashi memeluk tubuh gadis itu seusai mengakhiri persembahan manis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

Dalam pelukan Kakashi, Sakura memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali menatap matahari dan membiarkah Kakashi memeluk punggungnya. "Selain sekolah, kurasa tidak ada," jawab Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu menjenguk pamanmu."

"Pamanku?"

"Inoichi, ayah Ino... mungkin pagi ini operasinya selesai."

Sakura menengadah menatap pria berambut perak itu dengan mata membulat tak percaya. "Kakashi... kau..."

"Aku menghubungi pihak rumah sakit dan juga Akimichi Chouza, keduanya setuju agar operasi diadakan secepatnya dan mungkin pagi ini selesai. Maaf aku tidak mengatakannya padamu lebih dulu, kau tidak keberatankan?"

Sakura menunduk, tak tahu datang dari mana perasaan lega yang kini memenuhi dadanya. Dalam diam gadis itu mengangguk dan kembali menitikkan air matanya. "Kita... kesana sepulang sekolah," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

0LhyN0

Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki kemampuan alami untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Dari dulu dia tak pernah keberatan bahkan tak pernah mempedulikan sedikitpun mata-mata yang menatapnya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat pandangan dari puluhan iris berbeda warna itu. Namun kali ini rassanya berbeda, ada perasaan yang menggelitik dadanya mendapati pandangan takjub penuh pertanyaan itu. Tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain memberikan senyum tipisnya sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya menuju kelas.

Pagi ini, Iruka adalah orang pertama yang harus tergagap melihat perubahan pada diri Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti perubahan apa yang dimaksud karena setahunya dia telah mengembalikan warna asli rambutnya sejak dia memutuskan menerima Kakashi sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau seperti malaikat yang membuka wujud aslimu setelah selama ini menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng."

Kata Iruka saat itu dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Mungkin benar bahwa selama ini Sakura mengenakan topeng, tapi topeng yang menyembunyikan kelemahannya sebagai manusia rapuh bukan topeng yang menutupi kesempurnaannya karena dia bukan malaikat.

Sabuah kehangatan menjalar di dada Sakura setiap kali dia mengingat genggaman tangan pria perak di tangannya, senyum tulus yang seakan hanya tertuju pada Sakura dan sebuah keyakinan yang tiba-tiba muncul... keyakinan untuk mengisi jeda kosong yang begitu panjang selama pria perak itu pergi.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah seruan serak menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, tanpa disadari gadis itu telah melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya, namun diantara semua pasang mata itu mata berisis coklat gelap dibalik bingkai kacalah yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Gadis berambut merah yang telah melafalkan namanya.

Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak terjelaskan. Sakura mengenal gadis itu, mengingatnya sebagai gadis yang begitu sering mengejeknya, menjahilinya dan tak jarang membawa tangis untuk Sakura kecil. Karin, gadis yang kerap kali mengejeknya dengan sebutan gadis aneh. Aneh lantaran warna rambutnya yang tak lazim, aneh lantaran kebiasaan Sakura yang suka menyendiri di bawah pohon maple di halaman panti asuhan.

Sakura diam ditempatnya. Dia bingung dengan situasinya sekarang, ada sedikit gelenyar takut dihatinya, tapi entah takut pada apa? Takut gadis itu akan mengejeknya lagi? Rasanya tidak, lalu apa?

Sebelum Sakura sempat memikirkan alasannya lebih lanjut, sesuatu atau seseorang telah menubruk diriya, membuatnya mundur selangkah. Karin... gadis itu yang menerjang tubuhnya... untuk memeluknya... dan terisak? Menangis?

"SAKURAAAA...," Karin tersedu dan mengisak keras sementara gadis pink itu hanya bisa membatu.

"Ka-Karin..." Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, tapi hanya sesaat pelukan itu terlepas karena sedetik setelahnya gadis itu kembali memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu... _hiks_... aku senang sekali akhirnya Kakashi bisa membuatmu kembali... _hiks_... aku selalu merasa takut... aku takut kau tidak akan pernah kembali... _hiks_...aku takut aku tidak bisa minta maaf padamuuuu... _hiks_... _hiks_..."

Sakura tertegun. Ada orang lain yang merindukannya selain Kakashi... ada orang lain yang merindukannya... ada orang lain yang menginginkannya kembali... menjadi Sakura yang dulu...

"Karin...," dengan gerak perlahan gadis pink itu membalas pelukannya.

"Haruno... Sakura?" satu panggilan pelan, datar dan agak terkesan dingin membuat kedua gadis itu saling melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura menatap pemuda Uchiha di depannya, gadis itu tersenyum gugup. "Sasuke," sapa Sakura pelan.

"Teman-teman... aku pernah mengatakan tentang Haruno Sakura yang sebenarnyakan? A-aku... aku senang sekali hari ini aku bisa melihat teman masa kecilku lagi..." Karin kembali terisak dan memeluk Sakura lagi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis pada teman-temannya yang lain, perasaan gugup menghinggapinya, apalagi menyadari tatapan onyx yang tak lepas darinya.

"Teman-teman...," Sakura mengambil tempat di depan kelas setelah Karin melepaskan pelukkannya untuk kesekian kalinya, "...sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untukku meminta maaf atas semua yang pernah aku lakukan, kekacauan dan hal-hal buruk yang mengganggu ketenangan kalian selama ini... aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh. Gadis pink itu pun membungkuk rendah.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening, seluruh pasang mata masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sakura mulai merasakan adanya perasaan cemas bahwa mungkin dirinya yang aneh ini tidak akan diterima diantara mereka hingga...

Plok... plok..plok...

Suara tepuk tangan menggema memecah keheningan. Sakura memandang Sasuke –si pemberi tepuk tangan– dengan pandangan bingung.

"Selamat datang, Sakura," ucapnya dengan nada tenang.

Dalam sekejap saja kecemasan Sakura menghilang seiring dengan hadirnya riuh tepuk tangan dari anak-anak lainnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dengan butir bening yang mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya. Seperti inikah rasanya penerimaan?sangat menyenangkan.. membuat dadamu sesak dengan letupan kegembiraan?

0LhyN0

"Tak perlu cemas," ujar Kakashi sembari mengusap pundak Sakura pelan, "masuklah."

Seperti rencana pagi tadi, keduanya datang kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Inoichi. Sepulang sekolah, Kakashi langsung menghampirinya kekelas dan segera saja membawa gadis itu menuju mobilnya.

Sakura menatap iris berbeda warna itu dan mendapatkan sebuah keyakinan yang terbaca jelas disana. Gadis pink itu mengangguk dan mulai memutar kenop pintu itu...

"Kakashi-san... Ha-haruno-san..." seorang gadis berambut pirang menyambut mereka dengan gugup dan membungkuk rendah.

Sakura diam diambang pintu... tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit saat memasuki ruang serba putih itu. Sekelebat tentang kenangan itu muncul, sebuah kenangan tentang kesakitannya, kesepiannya, saat obat-obatan menjadi penawarnya.

"Argh!"

"Sakura!"

Napas gadis pink tersengal, terputus-putus dan terdengar berat. Emeraldnya hilang fokus dengan rasa sakit yang menekan kepalanya yang semakin berat. Gadis itu kembali mengerang dan jatuh tertunduk di lantai.

"Sakura.. Sakura kau kenapa, Sakura!" Kakashi cemas, dicoba digenggamnya tangan kecil Sakura yang meremas rambut pinknya. "Sakura..."

"Aku takut..." bisik gadis itu lemah.

Kakashi mengerjap bingung, dengan lembut di peluknya tubuh kecil yang menggigil itu. "Tak perlu takut Sakura... tak perlu takut..."

"Aku takut Kakashi, aku takut... mereka akan datang lagi dan datang lagi... mereka... mereka..."

"Sttt... Tak perlu takut... ada aku, kau tak perlu takut lagi Sakura..."

Tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar dan mengigil, membuat Kakashi semakin cemas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun saat berikutnya dia merasakan tubuh itu melemas, terlalu lemas...

"Sakura... Sakura..."

Sakura diam... gadis itu telah terbawa dari arus kesadarannya.

"Kakashi-san... sebaiknya rebahkan dia di sofa... sepertinya dia memiliki phobia pada sesuatu di ruangan ini," Ino bergerak membantu Kakashi meraih kepala pink Sakura hingga Kakashi lebih mudah menggendongnya dan merebahkannya di atas sofa.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan suster?" tanya Ino lagi.

Kakashi diam dan berpikir sesaat sebelum mengambil keputusan. "Tidak perlu, sepertinya kau benar... ada sesuatu di ruangan ini yang membuatnya takut," Kakashi mengingat ekspresi Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria perak itu memilih meraih ponselnya dan menekan sebuah dial number.

"Hallo, bunda Tsunade..."

0LhyN0

Emarald itu terbuka perlahan, mengerjap pelan dan terbuka penuh. Bergerak pelan menyusuri setiap bagian ruangan itu. Sang pemilik tahu dia dimana sekarang, gadis pink itu hanya menghela napas lega lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sekelumit perasaan aneh mengendap di dadanya, dia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya, rasa takut yang tiba-tiba datang dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu memutus lamunan Sakura. Gadis pink itu mencari sumber suara dan menemukan pria berambut perak yang datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak yakin, dia tidak ingin merasa takut namun juga tak mau terjebak dalam ketakutan lagi.

Kakashi duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura, membantu Sakura bangkit dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. "Minumlah.."

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke panti?" tanya Sakura sembari menerima cangkir yang diangsurkan Kakashi.

"Aku pikir bunda Tsunade adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku, bagaimanapun dialah yang paling memahamimu dan terus menjagamu selama ini."

Sakura menunduk dan diam, emeraldnya menatap gelombang kecil air teh di cangkirnya. Dia mengangkatnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu padaku dan aku tidak akan mengajakmu menjenguk Inoichi-san."

"Aku lupa..." gumam Sakura pelan, dia meletakkan cangkirnya dan mendongak menatap wajah beraut cemas itu. "Aku lupa kalau aku phobia pada ruang rumah sakit, sudah kukatakan ada banyak hal yang membuatku takut dan aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya."

Sakura melihat ada getar kecil di mata itu, entah untuk alasan apa dia tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan besar Kakashi yang teranggur di sisi tubuhnya. "Aku berjanji akan menghadapi ketakutanku asalkan kau juga berjanji akan terus menemaniku," ujar Sakura pelan, emeraldnya menatap lembut iris berbeda warna itu.

Berangsur iris itu mulai memancarkan ketenangan, raut wajahnya pun melembut, Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya hingga akhirnya dia menarik tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Ehem... boleh aku menginterupsi sebentar?"

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum canggung pada wanita pirang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Senang kau kembali... Sakura," iris madu itu menatap lembut pada Sakura seperti biasanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menunduk. Ada makna ganda dalam ucapan wanita itu, tapi seperti apapun maknanya itu tetap membuat Sakura merasa lebih ringan.

Sakura bangkit saat wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Wajah lembut itu mengingatkannya pada setiap raut kesedihan yang dulu selalu di pasangnya saat menghadapi Sakura. Dari sekian banyak hal, hanya sosok itu yang terus diingat Sakura. Setiap kesabaran yang dimiliki untuk menghadapi Sakura, kebesaran hati untuk tetap menerima Sakura.

Tsunade adalah satu-satunya sosok yang masih bertahan membimbing Sakura meski sekeras apapun gadis itu memberontak. Tetap memberikan Sakura ruang untuk kembali saat gadis itu tak punya tujuan lagi. Menyediakan selimut hangat saat Sakura pulang dalam kedinginan, yang tetap merawat Sakura saat sakit tanpa mempedulikan betapa menyebalkannya Sakura ketika sehat. Sosok ibu yang selalu mendukung dibelakang, membimbing dengan tangan yang tak terlihat..

Setetes bulir bening jatuh dan di ikuti bulir lainnya. Sakura bergerak maju dan menyambut wanita itu, wanita yang merantangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan menerima Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya tanpa mengingat kekecewaan yang kerap kali di hasilkan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku bunda... maafkan aku..." gadis itu terisak dan mengencangkan lingkar lengannya di punggung wanita itu.

"Tentu saja anak bodoh," suara wanita itu terdengar serak.

Sakura terisak semakin kencang, gadis itu tahu... bahwa sampai matipun dia tak akan pernah bisa membalas semua yang wanita itu berikan padanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa telah begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang wanita itu selama ini. kasih yang begitu hangat di dadanya.

Dan malam itu Sakura dan Kakashi bergabung di meja makan panti asuhan itu bersama puluhan anak-anak lainnya. Sakura terkejut semua anak mengenalnya karena selain Moegi dan Udon tidak ada lagi anak panti yang dia kenal. Dulu, bagi Sakura makan bersama adalah sebuah moment yang paling menyebalkan baginya, saat-saat dimana dia harus merasa terbuang dan tak ada. Tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan kehadirannya, tak ada satu pun yang menganggap dia ada... hingga dia memilih untuk datang kemeja makan satu jam setelah yang lain selesai, memakan makanannya sendirian... atau setidaknya... ditemani sepi.

Kini Sakura jadi merasa kikuk saat mata-mata cerah itu memandangnya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan memulai acara makan bersama itu bersamaan dengan dimulainya niatan untuk menghapal nama-nama anak panti satu persatu.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Sakura mendengar dari Kakashi bahwa Inoichi telah tersadar untuk pertama kalinya pasca operasi itu. Sakura tak pernah datang kerumah sakit lagi dan meninggalkan Kakashi untuk melakukan hal itu sendirian. Bukan Sakura tak mau tapi Kakashi yang melarangnya. Meski begitu dia beberapa kali menemui Ino di toko bunga Yamanaka dan mengobrol sedikit dengan gadis pirang itu, walau pun diawali dengan buruk namun keduanya bisa menjalin hubungan baik sekarang.

Toko bunga milik Sakura sendiri telah dia serahkan kepengurusannya pada anak-anak di panti, tentu saja setelah menaikkan standar harga yang sesuai dan anak-anak panti mendapat pelatihan khusus untuk merangkai bunga dari Ino.

"Dokter bilang Inoichi-san bisa pulang dua hari lagi kalau kemajuannya sebagus ini," ujar Kakashi saat keduanya duduk di teras sebuah kedai es krim.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menjenguknya setelah dia pulang?"

"Sudah ku bilangkan, dia sangat senang mendengar kabar tentangmu... bahkan dia selalu menanyakanmu setiap kali aku datang," ujar Kakashi, dengan tangan yang mengusap puncak kepala Sakura pelan.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku di muka umum..,"gerutu Sakura dengan menepis tangan Kakashi pelan lalu tertawa pelan.

Sore itu Kakashi akan mengantar Sakura untuk menemui teman-teman Akatsukinya. Kakashi sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali Sakura menceritakan seperti apa mereka, namun seminggu yang lalu -dikunjungan pertamanya- kakashi telah merasa yakin bahwa mereka tidak terlalu buruk untuk berteman.

Karena sebenarnya memang tak ada buruknya berteman dengan mereka.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu terlalu cepat, sepertinya. Baru kemarin Kakashi memberi tahukannya bahwa Inoichi akan segera pulang dan tiba-tiba saja dia telah berdiri di sini, di depan pintu rumah Yamanaka.

Ada rasa ragu saat gadis pirang menyambutnya dan memintanya masuk. Dia melangkah pelan kedalam ruangan berlantai kayu itu, dadanya berdebar. Ino membawanya kesebuah ruangan dengan suhu hangat dan aroma kayu bakar yang sedikit menangkan.

Sakura berhenti di depan pintu, dia rasa... ruangan di depannya adalah ruangan dimana orang itu tengah menunggunya.

"Otousan... aku membawa seseorang yang ingin menemuimu," Sakura bisa mendengar suara Ino dari dalam.

"Siapa Ino-chan? Apa dia..." suara berat seorang pria terpotong mendadak. ".. Oh, kami-sama... benarkah..." suara yang sama melanjutkan.

"Masuklah Sakura..."

Sakura diam. Dadanya masih berdebar tak menentu... dia akan bertemu pamannya... paman yang membuangnya, orang pertama yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, meski dia telah memaafkan hal-hal itu tak urung ada rasa takut di dadanya. Dia takut terhadap penolakan yang mungkin akan diterimanya.

"Masuklah," kali ini suara bariton pria di sampingnya yang berbisik lembut.

Sakura menengadah dan menatap onyx itu. Kakashi menatapnya lembut dan mengangguk pelan.

Sakura mengambil langkah pertamanya masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Disana... disebrang ruangan pria tua itu duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan beralas futon dan berselimut tebal.

"OH!" pekik pria itu.

Emerald Sakura mengamati seorang pria paruh baya bergestur tegas dengan rambut pirang yang terkuncir kuda sama seperti Ino. Raut wajahnya tegas meski tak menyingkirkan kelembutan di tatapan iris aquanya.

"Kau..." pria itu berujar dan terpotong, agaknya masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya.

Sama seperti Sakura yang kini merasa gundah. Gadis pink itu menunduk menatap lantai kayu.

"Kau ingat paman penjual bunga yang menatakan bahwa kau cantik dan aku beruntung punya pacar sepertimu Sakura?"

Sakura menengadah dan menatap Kakashi yang kini telah berdiri disisinya lagi. "Inoichi-san adalah orangnya..."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi ke Inoichi... dan pria paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Kemarilah nak..." pria itu berujar parau dengan kedua tangan yang terentang meminta Sakura untuk datang ke dekapannya. "Biarkan aku memelukmu dan meminta maaf atas kesalahanku padamu..."

Sakura tertegun saat menyadari ada bulir bening yang turun menuruni pipi berahang tegas itu. Sakura kembali melangkah, perlahan mendekat hingga akhirnya dia tiba dihadapan pria itu dan berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya...

"Inoichi... Ji-san..."

Pria itu meraup tubuh Sakura segera dan mendekapnya erat...

Ada kelegaan... Sakura tahu... dia telah diterima di keluarganya. Dia punya keluarga sekarang... Oh Kami... betapa bahagianya gadis itu... dia punya keluarga sekarang... keluarga yang memiliki aliran darah yang sama... dia punya...

"Aku punya keluarga sekarang...," ujar Sakura lirih dengan tangan yang semakin erat berpegang pada rubuh tua itu.

"Ya.. Nak, kami keluargamu, kau memiliki kami."

"Aku... seorang Yamanaka..." bisik Sakura lagi... setetes air mata turun menandai betapa leganya dia, dia memiliki orang lain dengan nama keluarga yang sama sekarang.

"Sakura..." Sakura mengusap air matanya saat merasakan rengkuhan pamannya melonggar. "Mungkin ini saatnya kau perlu tahu tentang... Ayahmu..."

Emerald Sakura membulat... ayahnya... apakah yang di maksud ayah kandungnya? "Nama keluargamu bukan Yamanaka Nak...," Sakura merasakan usapan lembut di pipinya. "Kau... seorang Sabaku."

"S-Sabaku?" Sakura mengulang nama itu.

"Walikota Suna, meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu... Orang tuamu saling mencintai.."

"Benarkah?"

"Hanya saja... ayahmu harus menutup skandalnya karena dia telah beristri dan memiliki tiga orang anak..."

"Benarkah?"

Tak ada kata lain yang mampu terucap dari bibir tipis itu, Sakura hanya mampu mendengarkan dengan perasaan yang begitu rumit. Antara terus maju dan mendengarkan... atau menolak dan mundur...

Inoichi menceritakan semuanya... kisah awal pertemuan kedua orang tuanya hingga saat-saat berat mereka. Setidaknya mereka saling mencintai, setidaknya Ayahnya pernah berusaha mencarinya, setidaknya pamannya menyesali tindakannya dan dia tidak benar-benar tidak di inginkan.

Gadis pink itu tersenyum lega.

0LhyN0

"Umm... Bunda... Umm... Mama... Kaasan... oh, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" ujar Sakura kebingungan saat dia duduk bersimpuh di depan pualam berukir nama ibunya.

"Aku menemukanmu..." gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "maaf baru bisa datang menemuimu, ada banyak hal harus ku lalui sebelum aku bisa berada disini, maafkan aku karena telah menjadi putri yang buruk untukmu selama ini," ujarnya pahit, semerta-merta dia merasakan adanya usapan halus di bahunya.

"Apa selama ini kau melihatku? Aku... Haha... aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan padamu... aku gugup sejujurnya." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kuperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku?" Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi hingga keduanya kini sejajar. "Namanya Hatake Kakashi."

"Yoroshiku Ba-san.." Kakashi membungkuk, kemudian ikut bersimpuh disamping Sakura.

"Dia kekasihku," ujar Sakura dengan wajah bersemu pink. "Mungkin kau perlu memukulnya karena dia suka sekali menggodaku dan mengacak rambutku."

"Itu karena putri anda sangat cantik," ujar Kakashi pelan dan Sakura memukul bahunya keras-keras.

"Tapi dia pria yang baik-"

"Aku tahu," potong Kakashi dan menghasilkan sebuah pukulan lain dibahunya.

"Kaasan... aku sangat senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu... aku berjanji setelah ini akan berusaha menjadi putri yang bisa kau banggakan di surga sana."

Sakura diam setelah mengatakan itu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada kaasannya, setelah tujuh belas tahun hidupnya dan baru sekarang dia bisa berdiri di sana. Namun semuanya seperti mengambang dibawah kerinduan yang meledak dan dia tak tahu kemana melampiaskannya.

Di depannya hanya sebuah nisan pualam yang menandakan bahwa jasad ibunya diistirahatkan disana, tak ada tubuh yang bisa di peluknya, tak ada suara yang mampu didengarnya. Kerinduan itu lebih menyesakkan dari pada rasa rindunya pada sosok Kakashi, rindu yang tak bisa tersampaikan sepenuhnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Kakashi, Sakura merespon dengan gumaman pelan namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tentang alasan aku meninggalkanmu dua belas tahun yang lalu dan juga alasan aku kembali padamu sekarang."

Kali ini baru Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya meski tak ada suara yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Selama ini aku berusaha untuk membuktikan diriku di depan ayahku, seperti kata ibuku, agar ayah bangga padaku, agar ayah tak menyesal memilikiku, aku pergi untuk memenuhi janjiku pada ibuku dan aku telah berhasil membuktikan diriku tanpa sedikitpun melupakanmu...

...Aku tahu sesulit apapun kehidupanku disana tak lebih sulit dari kehidupanmu disini, aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku telah memenuhi janjiku pada Ibuku dan aku kembali untuk memenuhi janjiku padamu, tapi selain itu ada hal lain... Sakura... menikahlah denganku."

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku, meski tanpa menikahpun aku akan tetap menjagamu seumur hidupku tapi... menikahlah denganku..."

Sakura terbeku dibawah tatapan iris berbeda warna itu. Dadanya berdegup kencang dengan luapan-luapan yang terus mendesaknya. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum namun terlalu kaku untuk melakukannya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbeludru hitam kecil dan membukanya. Tangan besar pria itu meraih cincin putih didalamnya dan melempar kotak itu sembarangan... kedua irisnya menatap emerald itu dengan penuh harap dan kecemasan..

Sakura... mengangguk pelan dengan pipi yang memerah dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kakashi, membiarkan pria itu melingkarkan cincin di jemari manisnya. Gadis pink itu tersenyum dengan perasaan melambung tinggi..

Kakashi melamarnya... Kakashi baru saja melamarnya! Oh Kami... jangan biarkan ini hanya mimpi... dadanya terasa sesak karena rasa bahagia yang terlalu banyak. Sampai-sampai rasanya dia ingin meledak.

"Terima kasih Sakura," ujar Kakashi diikuti tarikan lengan pria itu pada tubuh Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali berada dalam dekapannya. Dan Sakura tak bisa lagi membiarkan kebahagiaan itu tertahan di dadanya, gadis itu terisak bahagia.

.

.

Sakura berjalan riang melintasi tanah berumput di area pemakaman itu dengan terus menatapi cincin di jari manisnya. Gadis itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Kakashi berjanji pada Kaasannya akan terus menjaga Sakura. Bukan ucapan Kakashi yang membuatnya bahagian karena bagaimanapun pria itu telah mengucapkan hal yang sama berkali-kali padanya, melainkan ekspresi wajah Kakashi yang dipenuhi keseriusan dan kepatuhan. Seperti benar-benar tengah melamar Sakura di depan Kaasannya langsung.

Kini keduanya tengah berjalan pelan menuju peristirahatan Tousan Sakura yang diketahuinya berada di pemakaman yang sama dengan perisntirahatan Kaasannya.

"Kakashi berhenti," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, membuat Kakashi yang tengah melamun dibelakang Sakura menabrak punggung Sakura pelan, pelan namun berhasil membuat Sakura hampir tersungkur.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah penuh permintaan maaf melihat Sakura yang meruntuk pelan.

Sakura mendengus dan kemudian menunjuk sebuah arah. "Bukankah seharusnya Tousanku disana?"

Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah arah dimana disana tengah berdiri tiga orang yang memunggunginya. Ada sekelumit perasaan aneh melihat ketiga sosok itu.

"Sakura mungkin.."

"Mereka saudaraku.." sambung Sakura. Gadis itu menatap nanar tiga sosok itu, ketiganya tampak khusu berdoa disana.

"Sakura..."

"Ayo kita pergi Kakashi," gumam Sakura sambil kembali berbalik arah.

"Apa? Tapi Sakura..."

"Aku tak mau merusak kenangan mereka terhadap Tousan dengan kehadiranku, Kakashi. Lain kali saja kita mengunjungi Tousan," ujar Sakura dengan binar mata tenang dan dalam.

Kakashi mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Oh Kami... Kakashi!" Sakura berbalik mendadak dan menatap Kakashi yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi cemas melihat raut terkejut Sakura.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih sekolah! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menikah?" gumam gadis itu, pelan namun tajam.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada satupun orang di sekolah yang akan melarangmu menikah denganku," gumamnya enteng.

"Hem... benar juga... ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar tidak romantis!" gerutu Sakura dan kembali berbalik berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman

"Ha?"

"Masa melamarku di pemakaman? Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus melamarku lagi dengan lebih romantis nanti!" ujarnya dengan raut polos.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya dan meraih tangan Sakura untuk digenggamnya. "Akan kutunjukan betapa romantisnya aku nanti setelah kita menikah," ujar Kakashi dalam bisikan yang terdengar misterius ditelinga Sakura, yang otomatis membuat gadis itu bersemu merah.

Sakura tersenyum dengan tersipu, gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menengadah dan menatap senja yang mulai memerah di depan mereka. Senja yang terus menyaksikan perjalanan panjang Sakura. Perjalanan gadis pink itu untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri, meski pada akhirnya yang dia temukan adalah dirinya yang tak bisa sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengencangkan genggaman tangannya ditangan Kakashi.

Setidaknya mereka telah bersama sekarang. Ada banyak waktu terbentang di depan mereka yang tersedia untuk mereka isi bersama. Ketakutan bukan lagi sesuatu yang perlu di takuti. Sekarang Sakura punya teman, Sakura punya keluarga, dan Sakura punya keberanian untuk terus mengenggam kebahagiaan tanpa takut kepedian akan merenggutnya.

Karena Kakashi bersamanya.

_FIN_

Chaps terpanjang dari Fic ini... 14 halaman A4 for only story (padahal wantu masin nubie ini biasa)

Maafkan kelambatan apdetnya... yang biasa baca fic Lhyn pasti tahu Lhyn paling ga bisa di Ending! Dan Maaf untuk segala kesalahan Lhyn dalam Fic abal Ini... Terimakasih banyak buat :

Akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Awan Hitam, Ayano Hatake, Chie hatake, Embun Pagi, EvilKyu Cassielf, FYLIN-chan, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Hatake Ryuuki, Hatake Liana, Hatake Satoshi, Harunoby sakuraga, Haza Haruno, Haza ShiRaifu, ILA, Just Ana, Kakasaku, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Kyu's Neli-chan, Mei Anna AiHina, Mokochange, Nay Hatake, Phouthrye Mitarashi 15, Putri Luna, Rizu Hatake-hime, Sichi, Sky pea-chan, Thia,Tiba tiba datang, Uchiha Eky-chan, Violet7orange dan Kamu yang baca fic ini dari awal sampe akhir...

Maaf kalo ada Nama yang belom kesebut atau kesalahan tulis...

Sampai Jumpa di Fic Lhyn yang lain dan **Rifyu**...


End file.
